Festive Mood
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Set after Klaus massacre of his hybrids. He finds a surprise visit. I don't own Vampire Diaries.
1. Festive Mood

Seasons Greetings! I wrote this for Klaus. The episode of winter event was really sad. My heart breaking for Klaus. Also influenced by songs  
This Is The Last Time - Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody  
and Only One - Alex Band  
I don't own Vampire Diaries. This is Klatherine fanfic.  
Please leave a comment. Twitters MissesPierce, fairysbutterfly.

Hope you like it. Seasons Greetings, everyone!

* * *

Festive Mood

Klaus walks into his home. A green bottle of champagne still carrying with him.

Katherine turns hearing the door open. She looks at him wearing a stunning red dress.

" Hello Klaus. It's a nice evening tonight."

Klaus sighs. " Hello Katerina, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Chicago. I don't know fooling around with

my brother Kol or something." his smiled waned

" Kol left. And I thought I'd come for a visit. Care to take a stroll with me? " she jerked her head towards the door.

" I rather not. Since I just came back from taking one. Now I just want to sit and drink in silence."

He walked to the sofa enjoying the glistening of the fireplace roaring in sight. Then he sat on his black leather sofa drinking the now almost half empty champagne bottle.

" Mind if I sit? "

" Why not? This night can't get much worse."

Katherine sat down next to Klaus setting the wine bottle behind her and holding two champagne glasses.

" Well somebody needs a drink." Katherine muttered.

" I already have one." he held up his champagne bottle already half gone.

" I meant a real one." she said looking into his eyes that blazed. " Unless you prefer this wonderfully tasty wine I stole." She grinned opening it up and pouring herself a glass.

Klaus dropped the champagne bottle and waited for Katherine to pour the wine into the other glass for him.

" Did you steal it from my liquor cabinet? " he raised an eyebrow at her.

" No. I stole it when I took a little trip to Italy for a day." she smiled.

Klaus took the bottle giving it a good whiff.

He grinned back at her smelling the delicious scent coming from the wine. Then handed it back to her.

" Actually things could get worse." Katherine took back the wine bottle.

" What could, sweetheart? " he crossed his leg over his other thigh turning to face Katherine.

" I didn't just come back for a visit." she poured the wine into the second glass.

He tilted his head at her " Why am I not surprised."

"You see along my visit to see you I brought somebody back with me for the holiday."

" And who would that be? " He leaned his head onto his palm where his arm laid on top of the sofa.

Katherine handed him his glass." Rebekah of course."

Klaus looked up towards the ceiling as he answered her " Again, not surprised."

" I didn't undagger her. I swear." She held her finger up defensively.

He laughed in his glass " I believe you." he said before going to take a sip. She sighed.

Katherine tilted her head slightly with a slight grimace on her face " Except.."

Klaus stopped again from drinking the glass of wine Katherine gave him, looking at her

" Except what...?"

" ...Stefan stole her coffin some days ago." she drank the wine nervously waiting for his response.

Klaus drank saying " Yet again I'm not surprised by that one, either."

" But I see why you would be concerned about it. After all I did tell you to stay in Chicago with her body. " he swirled the glass of wine looking at it for a second before looking to her to say " Is that all you dropped by to say."

Katherine looked at him slightly confused. " You're not mad."

" I am. But I already knew that. As I finished chopping off one of the heads of my newly unsired hybrids. I saw Rebekah's coffin lying there in the middle of the tunnel." he motioned with his wine glass.

" Is that why you look like such a bloody mess, tonight? " she asked.

He laughed feeling a bit hysterical before saying to her " I'm always a bloody mess, Katerina."

Katherine frowned " That's not what I meant, Klaus. You know that."

He didn't respond to her statement. Instead he asked her " Why are you really still here Katerina? Trying to get some information from me so you can help desiccate me with the rest of them.' he stood up pointing his arm towards the direction of the front door " I would of guessed after telling me about Rebekah you would have left by now."

" You answer my question first and I'll answer yours next." she said patiently waiting.

" Fine. To answer your question my pack of hybrids secretly planned to unsire themselves and successfully did with the help of Tyler and his bitch Hayley. Then planned another secret meeting to have me killed tonight. But unexpectedly found out about their rebellious act and I went to the woods with them and slaughtered every single one of them. Except for Tyler who couldn't be found at the time. So I killed his mother instead. And now you know.' Klaus drank from his glass then turned to her " So again, why are you really here Katerina?"

Katherine frowned. Her forehead creasing as she heard Klaus bitter story till the end. Then she looked at his face and watched the shadowed flames dancing off his grimed look. " I'm here because I want to be."

Klaus sarcastically laughed. " Right. You sure you didn't just give Stefan my sister and then come here tonight to help be part of some assassination plan they have in store for me while playing the part of some tool of distraction. Sorry but that won't work for a third time. Especially considering if it was Damon's or Stefan's plan. That part has already been played for today. And if you are trying to kill me. Get in line for my revenge. Because Tyler already has it already coming from me."

Katherine set her glass down.

" Slow down there hybrid." She held her hands up defending herself from the on slaught.

" I'm not here as some distraction for some assassination plan to kill you Klaus. And I haven't seen Damon since I got here. Since when did you and Stefan have a fall out? Plus I'm here because I want to be. And who did they have to distract you from noticing...' shook her head with a tense smile " Caroline. I should of guessed."

Katherine placed her hands on her hips tilted back and forth on her heels.

" Daring I'd have to say. Damon and or Stefan that's so like them to use whatever they can."

Katherine sighed. Then she put her hands on Klaus's shoulders seeing him looking at her warily.

" Come on Klaus have a seat. You need another drink. We both do."

She lowered herself down pulling him down to sit with her.

He did so still cautiously looking at her wondering until Katherine spoke " Truthfully. I'm here because I thought you'd be lonely. No one deserves to spend the near holidays alone. That's why I brought Rebekah.' she scoffed " I just didn't expect Stefan to stab me in the back and steal her coffin." she picked up her glass finishing it off.

" Neither did I, love, when he did so with me either.' Klaus pours Katherine another glass of wine.

She held it out expecting to wait for Klaus to finish his sentence. " Not literally of course. If he had I would have snapped his neck." he replied filling her glass half way.

" Of course." she slightly smiled at him amusingly. Her glass almost tipping sideways all the way.

Seeing Katherine smile at him so amusingly while the wine in her glass nearly spilled onto his floor Klaus knew that his usually quietly submissive doppelganger when he was in one of his tempers was immediately drunk.

He wondered just how many glasses of wine Katherine must of drank when he wasn't looking while he told her what happened to him that night. _Unless that's the reason she acted brave enough to come here tonight. She drank earlier before coming to face me. That seems more likely the case here._

Klaus set his glass aside and stood up holding his hand out " Katerina. Would you care to dance with me? "

" Why? " she asked still unknowingly smiling.

" Just to pass the time." he added softly " You know we didn't really dance much back then when we were in England."

" Sure. I don't see why not." she stood up taking his hand. " But first, you need to take a shower to get all this blood off of you." she looked him down and up noticing the blood on his hair and his face and then looked back at the big blood stain on his shirt. Then she added " Because I'm not getting blood on this fabulous dress I'm wearing."

she held her arms out for him to see.

" Fair enough. Will dance after I shower. "

" And I'll go look in your closet to find you something to wear." she started to walk away.

Before Klaus allowed her to walk away he grabbed Katherine's hand admiringly telling her as she turned to look at him

" By the way Katerina. You look lovely tonight. Almost like the first time we met."

She laughed " You don't need to flatter me Klaus. I'll still be here. Well no, wait. I'll be in your room rummaging through your clothes to find you something decent to wear as you take your shower."

" No peeking."

" I'm not sure I could keep that promise since I'll be bringing you the clothes. Unless of course I decide to just leave them on your bed. And get myself another drink."

Katherine turned away as he let go her hand.

" Truthfully.' Klaus began. Katherine turned her head. " You do look ravishing in that dress, sweetheart.

It suits you like you were made to wear it. Personally I prefer the flowing dresses you used to wear they made you seem angelic. Even though we know you're truly not." he smiled.

" Thank you Klaus. I think that's the best compliment you've ever paid me. Hmm." she turned her head back and walked away heading towards the spiral staircase.

" Which part? " Klaus curiously asked. Leaning against the spiral staircases' railing he waited for her to turn her head

and look at him. When she did. She smiled to herself.

" I'm not telling dear. Now go before I change my mind about that dance." she said

walking up the stairs. Klaus sped past her yelling out " Fine you win for now.' hearing the hall ringing from his

voice at the top of the stairs he looked down towards her coming up near the middle of the staircase.

Standing there with one hand holding onto the railing as if reminding him that she still remembered that she was once human.

" You always were such a tease Katerina." he smirked at her.

Katherine said nothing in response to his playfulness and waited as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Hearing him get into the shower she did finish climbing up the stairs. But sped hurriedly looking through his closet. Searching for the perfect outfit that would satisfy him she laid them onto his bed. After she was done picking out his clothes Katherine looked at his room smirking to herself. Then she headed back downstairs pouring herself another glass of wine and waited for Klaus to appear.

He did adding one more thing to her not selection of clothing he was wearing. A tie.

" Your wearing a tie." she pointed standing up with her wine glass.

" I am. Now how do I look?" he asked her waiting.

" Dashing as always."

" That's what I like to hear."

" But why?" she pointed at the tie.

" So I can match the outfit your wearing. It would be insulting of me to not properly dress to match how you look."

"But you didn't wear anything I picked."

Klaus smiled " I know. That was because you picked something too casually for me to wear. So I picked something more formally properly attired." he picked up the remote and turned on the music.

" For a dance." she set her glass down.

" Entertain me. Katerina." He held out his hand and she took it.

Klaus put her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist.

She heard the music realizing what it is " A slow dance."

" What else would we be dancing to dress like this?"

" I don't know a tango?"

"If you would like." he tipped her back.

" No. Not really." she said as he brought her back up.

They continued dancing to a few slow dances in their time.

Dancing to the music with Klaus brought back memories and feelings between them. Ones that were suppose to be long forgotten. Katherine tried breathing slowly to forget but the way Klaus kept looking at her made it hard for her to forget at all.

" Klaus." she looked into his eyes " I know I said I'd stay tonight but maybe I should go."

" Why? Since were having ourselves a truce tonight." He walked towards her, she backed herself away next to the fireplace's wall.

"I know but I think this truce is becoming too close for us to handle."

Klaus lay his palm on her cheek " And since when did too close become something we can't handle." he said after he had stroked her cheek with his finger.

Katherine touched his hand meaning to pull it away from his face but couldn't being drawn into his eyes. "Don't play with my words." Then she looked away. " You're lonely and drunk...'

" Yes. I am. But so are you what are you trying to imply here?" he asked.

"...and ' she continued as if not hearing him speak "you had a rough night."

" Go on." he said feeling a bit annoyed.

" So wouldn't it be wise to not do something we both might later regret."

" And if I don't regret it." he replied easily enough.

" Klaus I don't do well with vulnerable men." she looked down then up into his eyes

"and you know that." she replied back with a bit of softness in her voice.

" I'm trying to be nice here and you're not making it easy." she fumed.

Klaus placed his hand above her head onto the thick wall.

" Well then I'm sorry to tell you, love, but I don't want easy. I want you." he stared back into her face. Then looked back up. A frown upon his face then moved his arm out of the way.

Katherine looked at him. Quietly she said " I'm sorry Nikl. I can't do this anymore."

Klaus grabbed her arm before she could step away "Katerina, what did you just call me?"

She kept her back facing him " I didn't meant it." she tried to move but Klaus turned her to face him " Yes you did." He bent down to kiss her but her eyes made him stop so he pressed her against the wall and kissed below her ear then trailed kisses down her neckline. A memory flowed through their minds the scene seeming familiar to them both. " Klaus please don't. I can't."

Influenced by the moment as if repeating itself Klaus continued as if relieving the moment over again.

" Katerina." he whispered softly.

Katherine shook in his arms. " Shh sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered softly in her ear.

Klaus gently bit into her neck through Katherine's skin drawing the blood from her vein. He licked the blood until it healed. As he was about to repeat the action he heard her gasp. Smiling to himself until he realized that it wasn't from pleasure but from the pain of not being able to breathe.

Klaus cursed himself for the fact that he even forget that he was now a full blooded hybrid.

" Sweetheart. I'm sorry I forgot." he drew his nail down his neckline drawing blood. He brought her head close to his neck. " Have at it." Katherine didn't hesitate to lick the line of blood she saw flowing down his neckline. She licked it up quickly. Then stood up fast away from him.

"I was lost in the memory." he said apologetically he could.

"I know that. That's why I tried to stop you."

" You didn't drink any vervain recently." he said sounding a bit shocked.

" I know that too." she raised her eyebrow at him.

Klaus watched her lick her lips clean " Maybe you didn't have enough?"

She watched him close " It'll do. It's healing."

"Instead ' she swallowed "I want you to compel me to forget what I said."

"No." he frowned.

"I can't do this Klaus. I think I should leave now. But this time I am asking you to instead of you doing it. You owe me."

He heaved a heavy sigh. Katherine noticed it to be a sign of him giving in.

So she decided to push him a little harder.

"Compel me to forget what I called you up to the point of me telling you I'm leaving. And then ask me a question. One you know that will tick me off so I don't become suspicious of the fact that you might of compel me to forget something."

Klaus bitterly did as she asked pressing Katherine against the wall "You will forget the scene we just had when you used to call me in the past up to the point before telling me that you are going to leave. You will not remember this until I say when."

"Fine then. Leave if you must." He stepped back so she could move forward away from the wall. Klaus paced a bit then walked back to her before she decided to disappear on him again.

" But first tell me something before you decide to leave Katerina."

Klaus took a sip of wine then handed Katherine the glass. She replied that she would and took a sip herself handing him back the glass. He took it from her grasp settling back down on top of the fireplace.

" So why did you let Damon go? What did you say to him to make him leave you?"

" That isn't any of your business." she stood with her hands on her hips.

Klaus picked up the wine glass again and walked up to her fiercely "What you do is my business? And will always be my business as long as you still are alive and owe me." he seethed at her gritting his teeth.

Her arms swayed showing Klaus she gave up " Told him never loved him."

Klaus sighed irritated at her " I don't believe you. There's something you're still not telling me Katerina." he threw the glass into the fireplace.

Katherine tried not to jump hearing the glass shatter close to her in the fireplace. Hearing it break down into the flames burning away she tried to focus on Klaus's face giving nothing away.

He noticed her becoming nervous just like he always had before.

Klaus punctuated each words carefully with a lilt of a threat behind them pointing out the twisted truth between them to Katherine to get his meaning.

" Do not lie to me. You see we both know that we like to play with words with other people. And that we seem to lie but are in fact twisting the truth a bit to satisfy are own means and desires. But we cannot lie in front of each other. Not unless we are omitting and hiding from each other what we don't want to be seen, heard, or noticed." he seethed.

He finished watching Katherine's face not faltering behind the understanding of his words. Klaus surely was not disappointed at her lack of a response.

"Now let's try this again, shall we sweetheart. Truthfully tell me what you told Damon."

Katherine looked him in the face " You're forgetting one thing. We like to fool are own selves with are own lies so we don't have to trust the truth."

" Isn't that a given." He sarcastically laughed at her honest statement.

" I told Damon I never loved him. And that it would never be him."

" Now why would you lie to him? Was it in fact because you thought that I would might have killed him if I found out." he said picking up Katherine's glass of wine.

Klaus sat down and drank it putting his feet on top of the table in front of him.

She stole it back from him taking a gulp as she sat herself down.

"Because I thought possibly he might have been sired to me after trying to figure out how to get me out of a cave I wasn't even in for 150 years. Until later Elijah showed up and trapped me in it."

Katherine shook the wine glass annoyed.

Klaus took it from her grasp to keep her from snapping the stem off.

" Elijah trapped you in a cave." he laughed at her gleefully stealing her glass, filling it with wine and drank it still laughing. Katherine ignored his comment.

"So I let Damon go." She turned her eyes on Klaus.

" Here I would have thought you would have used him as a pawn. Or were you afraid that he would lay down his life for you if you had asked him too?"

Klaus gave Katherine back the glass allowing her to take a sip before answering him.

" I rather have not found out." she said tonelessly.

She swirled the wine inside the glass before handing it back to him.

" I wouldn't laugh. It was a cave that no vampire would dare to enter because they can't get out." she grinned watching his response.

"Yes which would have been the perfect place to put you there since I can leave seeing that I am a hybrid. Too bad the spell had been broken before I got there." Klaus looked at her and grinned "I would have found it quite useful."

Katherine's lips thinned in a pout. Then picked up again in a smile after she told him

"Yes but then if the spell hadn't been broken Stefan would have still been trapped there with me. Of course I had a little bit of an insurance to make certain I could get out."

" Which I'm guessing probably was my moonstone." he tilted the glass then sipped it.

Handing it over to Katherine.

" Not exactly. But something like that." she tilted her head and laughed.

She took another sip asking Klaus " Why are you still so grumpy? Or is this the drunk Moody Klaus?"

" So onto Stefan. What did you tell him?"

"What makes you think I told him anything?"

"Come on sweetheart there isn't a city big enough that would have Stefan not hate you for trying to sacrifice Elena for my ritual, unless you told him something."

" I told him I loved him and that I loved Damon too right after he told me that I cared for no one but myself."

Katherine sighed then scooted closer to Klaus to grab the wine bottle from him. Pouring the wine into the glass she asked him.

"Since we're being honest here. Why did you lie to me about Bavaria?"

"Ah so you found out about Italy did you. Is that why you were there?"

"No. It's just one of my favorite places to go to."

"I didn't want you later on screwing up my plans. Also I made a promise with Stefan."

"Not that I knew what they were. We could of met up there."

"And do what there?"

"I don't know. Sight seeing. You could have told me all the beautiful places there were when you were first there before I saw it myself for the first time."

"Well I was trying to uphold my end of the bargain. Which turned out badly on Stefan's end. Maybe next time we're there I'll give you a tour of what the Mikaelson's has seen of Italy."

"So what really happened tonight?

That made you like this." she sipped the wine and passed the glass over to Klaus.

" Which part? Stefan trying to have Caroline distract me. Or the part of my hybrids trying to carry out their plan of revolt against me? Or the after matter. Which part do you want me to tell you in vivid detail?" he spitted out the last part sarcastically.

"You're going to make me say it?"

Klaus looked at her waiting.

She sighed. "Fine. What exactly happened between you and Tyler's mom?"

" I asked her if she had seen Tyler. She begged me not to kill him." he swirled the glass.

"That's not what I'm.."

Klaus held out a finger. "Then she told me that he was all she had. Then I drowned her in the fountain." He took a drink before saying.

" Don't you think that's a beautiful symmetry between mother and son."

" You did what you had to do.' she touched his face "But Klaus you didn't have to do it if you were going to regret it. You know you're only hurting yourself when you do." she spoke softly her fingers leaving his face.

" I'm not regretting..." he placed the glass of wine to his lips.

"Don't. Don't lie to me. Especially don't lie to yourself if you're going to regret it, Nikl-aus." she nearly stuttered his name. She looked away then back with Klaus staring at her. He had stopped from taking a sip from his glass when he heard her say that name.

Klaus kept staring until she said "It slipped." She took the glass from him taking a huge gulp. Trying to regain her composure back.

"It did not. That's twice you've said it now."

"What do you want from me? I'm drunk." she raised her hands up in air throwing them in I-don't-care gesture.

"So that's the lie you're going to use. Alright sweetheart, so that's the game you want to play is it." He took the drink back finishing it off.

"And what do you mean twice?" confused by his anger.

"So then tell me what did you tell Trevor after betraying me and Elijah,hmm?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I was on the run from you. And Elijah. Seeing Trevor would have only gotten me caught by Elijah. I didn't need him trailing me since I already had to worry about you. And being with Trevor only meant being caught by Elijah. I knew Elijah would have gone after Trevor first. Seeing that he betrayed the both of you. Why are you so upset?" she stared at Klaus trying to figure him out.

"Ah yes he did pay a heavy price for his loyalty to you didn't he." he voiced venomously.

Klaus stood up not wanting to sit at the sofa any longer. He could feel the rage beginning to build inside him. So he started to pace before he made the mistake of grabbing Katherine by her throat and throwing her up against the wall.

"Not to mention we also wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't listen to Trevor." he sighed still feeling annoyed.

Katherine watched him pace the floor trying to still figure out what happened. The wine was dulling her senses in concentrating hard enough. She knew there had to be something that he had just said earlier that had to of been the reason why Klaus was behaving this way. Until he had mentioned Trevor and her making a mistake did she stop trying to think about it.

Katherine tried not to scoff at him and instead said.

" Then you should have paid better attention to what Trevor would have told me instead of whatever it was at the time you were so busy doing." she replied annoyed herself.

She stood up off the sofa facing Klaus. He stopped meaning to turn and tell her to sit back down before he would do something he'd later regret. Instead he watched her closely walking up to him until she was steps away from being in his face.

Katherine licked the bottom of her lip nibbling on it before setting it loose.

He knew it had been a sign that she was going to start yelling. That he had set her off bringing up the betrayal. So he had beat her to it.

They began to have a heated discussion with Klaus saying that it wasn't for her to know what he was up to during the time and that she was suppose to be enjoying herself with Elijah and Trevor's company. That in the end she was suppose to trust him. But Katherine had stated that she couldn't and that Klaus wouldn't have opened up to her at least about his plans for becoming nothing but a human sacrifice. In fact she would be the last on his list that he would have trusted with them before he would tell Elijah or Stefan. Klaus offended by her standards of how she saw herself in front of his eyes had told her that she was more to him then those of human's who had fleeting lives. She had reminded him that she was human at the time. Klaus not responding silently pressed his lips together.

He gave her a look wanting to say something about her "human at the time" comment but did not.

Katherine not believing him had brought up someone from his past and mentioning that Elijah feelings had seem more real then his own during last few weeks before she had ran. Klaus shouted about how similar of her subject that she had brought up and asked if she had even real feelings in actually choosing any of the said brothers mentioned including himself instead of selfishly trying to keep from doing so.

Katherine became so upset she had confessed something she hadn't meant to Klaus. Something she never expected once riled up that she would accidentally let it slip. After realizing her confession Katherine inwardly cursed herself for making a few too many mistakes that night so she tried to excuse herself telling Klaus that she would leave and never appear before him again. She tried to speed across the room but Klaus had intervened from her leaving.

He asked for her to stay but she refused so he pleaded to her.

" Katerina, please stay. Just for tonight." he said quietly.

Katherine hesitated.

Klaus slowly walked up to her.

"I don't want to sleep by myself alone in my own bedroom, tonight."

Carefully he reached out his hand and touched hers until he felt her give in.

" Just for tonight. Then I'm leaving in the morning." she replied.

Klaus pulled her along into his room. He let her hand go and walked over to the bed. Taking his tie, jacket and collared shirt off he threw it onto the armchair. Leaving his white shirt underneath on.

" But first there's something I want to do."

He listened to her propping extra pillows onto the bed.

" And what would that be?" he turned to her.

" I want to kiss you." she brought her face close to his.

" Then do so. But if you do I'll never let you go,love. But if you wish to leave now do so. I won't force you to stay nor will I take advantage of you."

She leaned in closer " I don't care." Katherine kissed him softly on the lips.

Klaus wrapped her arms behind her back holding onto her deepening the kiss between them until he was satisfied.

"I warned you, Katerina. Now I'm never letting you leave."

She giggled at him. Shrugging her shoulders. Swaying her body.

He sighed realizing that she probably wouldn't even remember since she was at her limit for tonight. So he turned around pulled the covers to the side and guided her to get in to bed. She laid down watching him walk around and pull the covers over onto the other side he leaned over remembering something to tell her.

" Actually when I remember in the morning to tell you again. You will have to leave town when I tell you to." he sighed laying down feeling tired.

" Why?" she asked leaning on her elbow looking down at him.

" Because of Jeremy. He's now become a hunter." he looked up at her. Taking a strand of her curled falling hair playing with it.

" Why are you worried about little Jeremy? Besides I'm faster then him." she leaned onto him tapping her finger on his chest.

" He's no normal hunter, love. He's one of the five now. So I don't want him to hatchet your head as part of his collection to his growing mark. So I don't want you to leave this house until I say when. Not even for some short visit." he lifted his head up.

" Then I'll leave when you tell me it's safe too. But I still think I'm faster."she added with confidence.

" His strength will be different from before and he can't be compelled." he added sincerely.

" I get it. I'll do as you say." she tapped his chest again.

" Now why did you want to kiss me?" he grinned.

" I wanted my "Good Night kiss" don't you remember." she said in a manner of fact.

Klaus sighed "You and your kisses. Does that mean you're requiring me to give you your "Good Morning kiss" too? "

" Yes. Isn't that obvious."

" So it wasn't because you wanted me. But your nightly routine." he rolled his eyes muttering to himself.

He added " Somehow I feel cheated." he looked at her sleepy gaze.

" Why don't I give you that kiss now instead of later, hmm,sweetheart."

" Fine with me." she smiled.

Klaus pulled her down to him kissing her lightly then deeply. Katherine tried to move but he refused to let her. He kissed her until she responded she did with her nails digging into his chest drawing blood.

"Easy, kitty kat. You don't have to claw my chest. You can do that when I'm on top ' he said moving turning her on top of the bed "drawing your nails on my back."he said heatedly. Katherine sat up leaning on the pillows to face Klaus face to face.

"Klaus. You promised."

" Yes I did. But I didn't say something could happen between us."

He kissed her on the forehead then looked into her eyes "Give me your permission, Katerina ' he smiled.

"Not that you could ever resist me before." he chuckled.

"Yes. I never could." she said then laid back down. Sighing as he trailed kisses over her body. "Klaus don't tease me."

He lifted the slit on her red dress near her thigh nibbling and biting but not hard enough to draw blood. "Ahh this is torture." she gasped.

Klaus looked up at her laying on her elbows " I did say I'd make you suffer." he laughed. Using his hands to rub and glide them across her stomach and sides.

" Don't play with the words." she growled.

" Fine then. I'll play with you instead." Klaus dipped his head down.

Katherine moaned arching her back. He laughed at her " Does that mean Yes or does that mean No." He moved his fingers making her move.

"Stop..." she grasped his head.

" Never." Klaus replied climbing up to her.

In a breathy sigh she called out " Klaus." They kissed as he laid her back down on the bed. Katherine slid her fingers into his hair. Lost in a daze she let him do as he wanted not really noticing. Losing herself into the pleasure he gave her until he lifted his head and said.

" For tonight love me Katerina and I will do the same for you." he whispered so softly she nearly didn't hear him.

Katherine pulled Klaus down onto her as her response to his plea by kissing him deeply. She gave into the plea she heard him whisper founding herself wanting the same.

Klaus made love to Katherine until he was satisfied making her call out his name in the way he wanted to hear her say his name. He didn't stop until she gave in all through out the night. Until she came within a gasp his name. At the end Klaus gave Katherine a genuine smile. He watched her fall asleep stroking her cheek.

Klaus whispered in her ear " Sweet dreams sweetheart. Dream of me while you're sleeping." Then he put his arms around his doppelganger. Katherine moved closer onto his chest he let her snuggle closer smiling he fell asleep.


	2. Early Visitor

Sorry rest is in script form. Change it later when my hand feels better. Still hurts.  
Hope you like it.  
Like to contact me fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce.  
Please leave comments. Another Kol involved called Surprise under Life of Katherine and Klaus.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Kol is in this one.

I forgot to add in the songs inspired this  
Whistle - Flo Rida  
Oh Glory - Panic at The Disco  
All The Same To Me - Anya Marina

* * *

"Kol what are you doing here?" Katherine surprisingly asked him standing in front of her in the hallway. He smiled pleased to see that she was unharmed. Unperturbed by tone of her voice in seeing him. "Is that how you treat somebody who comes to see his older brother during the holidays." His grin became wider as she soon realized what he had just said to her.

Katherine lips formed a thin line " Kol you know that's a bad idea. I just got your brother in a better mood. He's just in the kitchen."

"I'm sure you did Katerina. And how my brother must of enjoyed it plenty of times." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Katherine meant to say something until she heard Klaus' s voice called for her. " Katerina. I made some omelets. Come and get your food before it gets cold." She looked at Kol mouthing for him to be quiet but Kol just smiled at her in replying to his brother " Sounds good I'd love to have some myself brother."

Klaus having heard his voice came out of the kitchen and saw Katherine crossing her arms and place her fingers on her lips. She was watching Klaus carefully come towards them. Katherine began to rock on her heels slightly.

"Kol what are you doing back here early? I wasn't expecting you to be here until bit later."

* * *

Kol: Does matter if I'm early a day or two. How about those eggs brother. Don't worry about me and Katerina I'll keep her entertained in your place.

Klaus leaves back to the kitchen.

Katherine: I've been wondering something that's been bugging me Kol.

Kol: What's that darling?

Katherine. Why do you call me Katherine to me but you call me Katerina in front of your brother's face?

Kol:You really want me to remind him about that, and rip my throat out.

Katherine: Never mind that I asked you.

Kol : I didn't do it for you. I just don't want to clean up the mess after it heals. Can be rather messy. Wouldn't want to ruin my good shirt would I now.

Katherine : Fine then ,don't bait your brother.

Kol : Now why would I do that?

Katherine: Because you're a smart-mouth ass that likes to live dangerously. Especially your type of fun when you think it's funny to get a rise out of people to see if they will try to hurt you.. And then the real fun begins for you. Now is not the time for your little game.

Kol laughed heartily.

Katherine bit her bottom lip lightly.

Kol still laughing : Gosh. How I've missed you Miss Pierce.

Katherine : I know you have.

Kol : Well its not exactly you. I do miss having pretty girls with sharp tongues to entertain me.

Katherine : Pretty. I remember you once told me that you thought I was beautiful.

Kol :That's only when you're flustered, darling.

Kol smiled.

Katherine pouts.

Kol laughed.

Katherine frowns tightening her lips on what he was insinuating.

Kol : oh Seems that I offended you. I didn't mean to darling. If you're still mad. I could give you a kiss to make up for it.

Katherine: Kol just because you think it'll be better this time than the last. Think again. Unlike you I'd like to stay alive as long as I can. I'm not as careless like you. I like my heart where it is.

Kol : shrugs his shoulders look says It-was-worth-a-try. Tell me Katherine do you still have your nightly kisses?

Katherine: Yes. Why?

Kol : Did you give my brother a mornings one as well.

Katherine: Jealousy doesn't suit you, Kol. Charming fits you much better.

Both laugh.

Klaus returns: What are you two talking about? Breakfast is ready.

Katherine gives Kol a warning look.

Klaus: Ladies first.

Katherine walk.

Klaus: Do not play with her. He puts a hand with back hand on his chest.

Kol: Aren't you speaking to the wrong person brother.

Klaus: I'm speaking to the right person.

Kol : Suit your self.

Klaus stops him again: One more thing no one is to know she's here.

Kol makes hand motion zipping his lips: My lips are sealed.

Klaus: Is there not one of us that Katerina has not slept with?

Kol :Well there's Finn but too bad we can't ask for certain. Then there's are baby sister.

Klaus: Finn would been too much of a gentleman and he had Sage. And Rebekah well I shudder at the idea of them being even in the same room together Kol.

Kol: That sounds like a grand idea.

Klaus: Don't you even think about it.

Kol : Also I didn't say Katerina and I did do the dirty deed.

Klaus: So you two didn't do it.

Kol : But that doesn't mean we didn't do among other things.

Katherine : I can hear you two you know.

Klaus gestures for Kol walk ahead of him.

Katherine: Hello, I'm a vampire now.

Kol: I know love. We first met when you later were one.

Katherine: Well then you were being an ass and clearly Klaus has forgotten.

Klaus : oh I would never forget. How could I. Since the reason you became one was because you ran. Now should we sit and eat before are food gets cold or discuss would you rather discuss this in greater detail. He left the words out in front of the two _About how you ran._

Katherine: I wasn't talking about forgetting I'm a vampire. I meant being gentlemen as you two claim being ones.

Klaus, Katherine, Kol sit at dinning table.

Klaus: Careful love you are speaking to two Originals. And we would never insult a lady.

Katherine: So either you insulted me or you two were having a bitching fight. Which one is it?

Klaus: This coffee tastes good,sweetheart. He tries to kiss her on the cheek.

Katherine hold her hand out to stop it: Don't change the subject. So which one was it? Insulting my reputation or you two having a bitching fight?

Katherine looks to Kol first.

Kol : I would never offend _you_ love. At least not unless you purposely offended me. He lifts coffee cup salute her. Smiles

Katherine looks at Klaus.

Klaus : We weren't fighting.

Katherine : So then you were insulting me.

Klaus gives her a look I'm not discussing this in front of my brother: Katerina eat your eggs their getting cold. He lifts his own fork eating omelet. You're not eating. Kol's eating his.

Kol : Delicious. Gives Katherine smile know she's very irritated.

Katherine: I'm not hungry. She pouted.

Klaus: I made these for you to eat not to waste my time making them.

Katherine: Somehow I've lost my appetite. Now if you'll excuse me. Throws her napkin on her plate gets up walks away to the room with Klaus's paintings.

Klaus: sets his fork down and wipes his lips with his napkin. Katerina Grabs her wrist: Sit back down and eat.

Digs her nails into him. He lets go.

Katherine keeps walking.

Kol : Smart move brother. Tell me did you make the same move on the blonde one like you did with her.

Klaus: Kol shut up about it. Klaus gets up for a scotch. Kol gets up pours one too.

Crashing sounds could be heard in the painting room.

Klaus ignores it.

Kol : Sure you don't want to check on that. Make sure she didn't break anything valuable of yours.

Klaus: She's fine. Just a bit pissed. Katerina likes my paintings, she wouldn't carelessly ruin them no matter how mad, she maybe.

Kol : You sure about that.

Klaus : I'm sure.

Kol: Here's a thought why don't we double date. You get the blonde chick and I'll get the Katerina who has a lovely sharp tongue. You know how I like pretty little things with sharp tongues.

Klaus : Which I'm sure she entertained you with. Klaus gulped the scotch and poured another.

Kol : But maybe you prefer a threesome instead brother.

Klaus: Kol you better not be insinuating.

Kol: oh but I'm not. And it wasn't Katerina mouth that she at least entertained me with. If you know what I mean, brother.

Klaus grabbed his brother by his neck and slammed him onto the dinning room table.

Klaus: That's enough. Squeezed his throat.

Kol : Hit a nerve did I brother.

Katherine ran into dinning room.

Katherine: Kol. Klaus, let your brother go.

Klaus: Not until I teach him a lesson.

Katherine: Kol I warned you not to bait him.

Kol : Come to rescue me from my brother, did you love. He laughed.

Klaus squeezed harder. Breaking a glass cup he cut into Kol's stomache.

Katherine: Niklaus Mikaelson. Let him go. You know he's just taunting you.

Klaus: I told you to not call me by my full name. He stepped over the line. Klaus crushed the remaining glass into shards.

Klaus: Stay out of this Katerina.

Katherine: Then you two stop fighting.

Katherine: This isn't time for you two to be having a bitching fight this minute.

Katherine threw something at them. Klaus let go. Kol got out from underneath.

Klaus dropped the shards. He started this and I intend to finish it.

Kol: Fine by me. I've been waiting for this to happen brother.

Katherine: Are you two even listening to me? Do I have to repeat myself? You have the Mystic Fall gang still at your heels Klaus. You still haven't finished what your suppose to be doing, instead of being here taunting your brother. Kol did Damon snap your neck too hard? Or was it the fall from the balcony that made you gone mad.

Both Originals continued to glare at each other.

Katherine put her hands on her hips : Really, you two are going to keep continuing this bitching fight on who's affection I have more for. Neither of you win. Well because I'd prefer Elijah _here _right now. At least he'd be a man about this and not act like a teenage boy trying to be the alpha male in a ego contest.

Original males looked at Katherine.

Klaus: You say Elijah wouldn't pick a fight.

Kol: You'd pick Elijah. And I already paid Damon back for what he did to me.

Katherine stunned that they would complain about the wrong thing threw her hands up in the air and walked away : Original brothers, how they frustrate me.

Klaus: Not me she was talking about.

Kol : She was talking about you acting like a teenager.

Said same sentences at the same time.

Both : Elijah

Both walked separate ways. Klaus to room filled with paintings. Kol to parlor.

Klaus finds Katherine staring at the paintings.

Klaus: I wasn't insulting you earlier. I didn't want to discuss that matter in front of Kol. Another thing I was just trying to teach my brother some manners.

Katherine: And you did it by trying to put shards of glass in your brother's intestines.

Klaus: So you knew what I was about to do.

Klaus smiles.

Katherine: Of course I did. And I'm sure Kol did too. Since you made it obvious on purpose.

Klaus : He grates on my nerves.

Katherine: So does Damon.

Klaus: He crossed the line. And he knows why.

Katherine: You know he's still mad at you for leaving him daggered in a coffin. You could try lightening up on your temper with him a little more.

Klaus: You're defending him.

Katherine: No. Just suggesting that you could try listening once in a while to people before letting your impulsive temper fly off the handle. Or you could find yourself completely alone just like Mikael said you would be. By the way I love that painting.

Klaus: I know you do, love. Do not think I'm going to forget about having a talk with Kol later. Did you have to wreck the room?

Klaus looks at the torn drapes. Overturned bed. Ripped out armchair. Broken table.

Katherine walks away: Would you rather I destroy the paintings?

Katherine walks away. Runs into Kol.

Kol : Care for a drink Miss Pierce? He suggests the liquor he poured for her on the table.

Katherine grabs his: Thank you. Don't mind if I do.

Katherine hands back to him little left to almost empty. Grabs the one on the table.

Kol sighs looking at his glass. Drinks rest.

Katherine drinks. Kol grabs hers drinks some.

Kol : Still mad I see.

Katherine: I told you not to taunt him or he'd try to kill you. So I think my warning was spot on.

Katherine takes drink back.

Kol : You know me. I couldn't resist.

She sits at sofa.

Katherine: Like you ever do. No, more like you never do.

Kol : Speak of not resisting. Has he given up yet? Or is he still chasing two rabbits instead of one. Leaned against the sofa.

Katherine: Speaking of rabbits. Did you know if you chase both if you chase them at the same time, you'll lose both of them.

Kol : Are we talking about my brother's still obsession with making hybrids or the pretty blonde one?

Katherine: What do you think?

Klaus enters room.

Kol takes Katherine's hand to let her up. Lets go walking to the hall towards the door.

Still holding her hand as passes over Klaus's head even though Katherine tries to pull her hand out.

Kol : Looks like it's time for me to leave. I'll be back darling. Kisses her hand.

Katherine shakes her slightly tilted head smiling.

Klaus: Then leave Kol. Ah wait, before you leave Kol, Katerina said you're still miffed at me about leaving you in your coffin so will talk about that another time.

Kol : Did she now? What else has she said about me?

Klaus: That's between us Kol, you should probably leave now.

Kol : What else did you tell him?

Katherine: Not much. See you later trouble one.

Kol lets go Katherine's hand.

Klaus: Now you two have started nicknames for each other.

Klaus points his finger at each of them holding glass of liquor.

Kol : oh but my nickname for her is _between_ us, _dear_ brother. I should say I started calling her by the nickname I chose for her again back when I was with her in Chicago which you would know what it is if you were with us then recently.

Kol grins at Klaus. Katherine gives warning look.

Klaus grins back nodding his head.

Klaus whispers in Katherine's ear: Do not think I'm going to forget what I said in the other room. You are _not even_ going to think about leaving with Kol. Or there will be consequences later on either for _him_ or _you_, I haven't _quite_ decided on which _yet_ because we wouldn't want me deciding on _my impulsive behavior_ now would we.

Katherine standing stunned then turned her head to look at his face before left the room.

Kol : You could always leave with me.

Kol hand gesture out the door.

Katherine: And follow you. I'd rather stab myself Kol, then do that.

Kol : Why be so mean to me darling, I'm not the one who threatened to make you suffer.

Katherine: No but you did bait him into it. Following you would be a reckless move on my part and you like to live a bit too dangerously. I told you I want to stay alive not piss off Klaus who's a hybrid. Also you're his brother and an Original might I add. On the one hand one bite from Klaus without the cure and I'm dead. Unlike you borrowing Klaus's words " can't be killed without the proper tool.", meaning the dagger.

Kol : Well he decided the wrong time to bring up my being daggered. His timing is always impeccably rude, don't you think? Who did he say that too? Rebekah.

Kol laughed.

Katherine : Yes Kol, your sister. Who's now in Stefan's hands.

Kol : Is she now?

Katherine; Good bye Kol.

Kol : Before I leave Miss Pierce. How about a kiss for good luck.

Katherine face said Are-you-trying-to-get-me-killed then : Try staying out of trouble and do what your suppose to do Kol. And maybe luck will come your way.

Kol : Yes I know. My duty. Everybody has to bow down before my brother. The Original Hybrid.

Katherine: And you're a troublemaker. Well he does find Damon more annoying then you at times and he manages not to hit the wrong nerves at the wrong time.

Kol : Ah yes, the Salvatore's. How is your doppelganger by the way?

Katherine: I don't know. Why don't you pay them a visit. Instead of trying to attempt suicide here.

Kol : I would but I have other pressing matters instead.

Katherine: Then do them.

Kol laughed : I'm going to miss that sharp tongue of yours while I leave Miss Pierce. Don't miss me too long after my absence.

Katherine: I won't. Because I may or may not owe you a kiss for good behavior.

Kol : Don't piss off my brother in my absence I won't be able to do anything about it.

Katherine: Don't you mean the other way around.

Kol laughs. Katherine closes the door. Klaus walks up to her.

Klaus : Still flirting with my brother.

Katherine: That's not my fault. But if you want to blame someone, blame yourself for not being in Chicago at the time. Otherwise Kol would of still been mad at me. Not fooling around with your pride.

Klaus drinks.

Katherine: By the way did you hear about mine and Kol matter of discussing chasing rabbits?

Klaus: I did in fact.

Katherine: Good, then you can decide. Which one's better. One or none.

Katherine walks off heading to parlor for a drink.

Klaus: She's not a rabbit.

Katherine: Neither am I. Wolf.

Klaus: That's right Katerina, you best remember that.

Katherine: I never forgot.

Klaus heads to the parlor. Kathrine's not there.


	3. Heartbeat's Bullet

I just typed this today after thinking about the latest episode that came on Vampire Diaries.

Set after Klaus gets shot by Damon. After Early Visitor.

Inspired by Titanium - David Guetta

Also listening to All The Same To Me - Anya Marina

Oh Glory - Panic at The Disco

I don't own Vampire Diaries. A bit of Kol in it. Hope you like it. Questions, comments, just wanna say something please leave me a message. Can contact me on my Twitter too MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly. I'd really like people's opinions. Especially if you got your own of Klaus and Katherine.

* * *

Klaus heaves as he begins to pull out the first bullet Damon shot off.

He hits the call button when his cell phone rings.

" Not now Katerina." he sighs gritting his teeth a bit.

" You told me to call you." she taps her nails on the wood table next to her drink.  
" Well I change my mind love." still gritting his teeth.  
" What's wrong with you? You sound like you're hardly breathing. Did I catch you in a bad time?"  
" Katerina, sweetheart."  
" Yes, what is it? "  
" Shut up for a minute." he says putting his cell phone down and then proceeds to pull out the bullet.  
Katherine wants to scoff but insteads picks up her glass and takes a drink.  
Feeling satisfied he got the first one out. He continues to talk to her while pulling out the second bullet.

" What happened? " she asked hearing flesh and Klaus groan.  
" Damon shot me. "  
Katherine puts her drink down. " Why did Damon shoot you? "  
He sighs after pulling the second bullet out. " To demonstrate to Jeremy in being a hunter."  
Katherine feeling alert can already hear the smile from his words. " Now Klaus. Remember you need Damon. Little Gilbert somewhat trusts him. God knows why. But he does. And you need Jeremy."  
" I know that sweetheart." he says through gritted teeth.  
" Then why do you already sound like you're going to do something about Damon shooting you." she says tapping her glass. Klaus can hear her tapping and replies in calm voice. " I'm not going to do anything."  
" I don't believe you."  
" Well maybe, help speed up Jeremy's process in being a hunter."  
Katherine pauses in mid-drink " Are you saying Damon didn't think of it?"  
" I'm sure he did. But he hasn't done anything about it."  
" Hmm that's interesting."

Katherine looks at her cellphone. Caller ID ~ Kol

She looks at it for a second longer. Then ignores it. She puts the cell phone back up to her ear.  
" Katerina."  
" Yes Klaus."  
" Who was that? "  
" No one I need to talk to at this moment."  
" I didn't ask if you wanted to talk to whom was calling you. I asked whom was calling, love. Now do not make me repeat myself." he says softly " tell me." he looks at the trees and spots a truck with a pretty girl inside.  
" Did you think of something? You sound quiet."  
" I did think of something. However I'm not letting you escape the question. Now answer."  
" You sure you really want to know? " Katherine plays with the glass on the wood table.  
" Why is Kol calling you?' he spits out angrily through the phone " No the question I should be asking is why does Kol have your number when I broke the last cell phone you had?" he grips the cell phone walking more quickly towards the pretty curly hair blonde. For a second her curls make him think of Katherine's softer waves. She stops playing with her glass. As she cringes hearing him bite the girl, then force her dragging her out to drink his blood, and breaks her neck dropping her to the ground.  
Klaus breathes feeling a tiny bit better. " Well. I'm waiting."  
Katherine closes her eyes for a second getting her breathing under control and tries not to swallow her breathe so Klaus could hear her nervousness. " Kol. I don't know." flicks her wrist near her leg. She quickly licks her lips and honestly answers " He must of stole it and added his number into it when I wasn't paying attention." she walks through the room.  
" And since when would that have been that you wouldn't have noticed Kol doing that? " He felt the anger begin to rise again as a few ideas floated through his head.  
" I don't know. Kol is quick with his hands."  
" Yes I can see that."  
" I didn't mean.."  
" And apparently you are quick with your mouth."  
Katherine stopped her mouth gap open about to finish her sentence until she heard Klaus accusation " What are you implying? " She quickly heads to the bathroom. Pulls out a hair straightener.  
" I don't know. You tell me."  
" The last time I saw Kol ' she grits her teeth " was when he came over to your home, just recently."  
" When?" he said.  
Katherine glares at her cell phone and then answers " When I destroyed your painting room." her smile tense.  
" So he must of grabbed it when you two were in the parlor speaking of rabbits."  
" Must of been." she looks at her nails says coldly "Are we done? Because I have something to do."  
" For now. ' he smiles " Since I will also be busy doing something myself."  
" Good. Because if you had said no I still would have of hung up the phone on you." Click.

Klaus looks at his cell phone and debates to call back then decides he'll talk to her later when he has a drink in his hand.

* * *

Katherine stops mid stroke with the hair straightener remembering that Kol had called her. She looks and notices he left  
her a text message.

* * *

Kol txt

Should have given me that lucky kiss like I asked.

* * *

Katherine looks at it confused. Then sets her cell phone down going back to straightening her hair. It's not long before  
someone on the street asks her about Elena's brother's well fare. Katherine smiles and answers politely that he's fine.  
Then turns around with a frown on her face.

* * *

Klaus talks to Damon.

* * *

Later evening.

Katherine calls Klaus. He answers while sitting at a bar drinking.

" Katerina." he smiles.  
" Klaus you son of a bitch. " Katherine walks across the street quickly.  
He blinks " Come again." he turns from the bar.  
" You lied to me."  
" About what? "  
" Jeremy. I found out from one of the town's people that he's not even in town." she says her teeth gritted. Flipping her straight hair out of her way. He turns back to the bar nodding his head yes as the bartender fills his drink.  
" I never said he was, love."  
" I found my bracelet. I'm leaving."  
" Your bracelet."  
" Yes my daylight bracelet. The same one you took while I was sleeping."  
" Your leaving with Kol are you."  
" I'm not leaving with him even though I should. At least if he were to lie to me. He wouldn't take my bracelet from me so I couldn't leave the house. Even though he didn't realize that the last time he asked me to leave with him."  
" You said you wouldn't until I said when you could."  
" Yeah well that was before you took my bracelet because you couldn't trust that I wouldn't skip town and that little Gilbert wasn't even here." she compels a woman to give her car keys to her and leave and not call the cops about it.  
" Could you blame me? Look at what you're doing right now, sweetheart." he lifts his hands in a gesture.  
" Well that's your own fault. Goodbye Klaus."  
" Katerina."  
" No. You don't get to have a word in this. I said goodbye."  
Katherine hangs up her cell phone. She turns the car on. She gets a text from Klaus.

* * *

Klaus txt

Katerina. Your giving me the incentive to kill everyone in this bar.

* * *

Katherina txt

I don't care. You were planning to do it anyhow. So why not sooner then later.

* * *

Klaus hangs up his cell phone. He stands up shakes in anger for a few seconds. He closes his eyes for a second, goes calm, cracks his neck then opens his eyes. His eyes turn. Then he compels everyone in the bar to listen to him.

* * *

Kol walks towards Klaus's home. He walks through the door.

" Katerina darling, it's time to go." he looks through the parlor to see if she's there. He notices the glass.  
Then goes through the dinning room. When he notices nobody seems to be around he calls Klaus.

Klaus sits drinking out of his glass with dead bodies lying around him. Notices his cell phone rings. Looks to see who's  
calling him then picks it up.

" Kol."  
" Where is she brother? "  
" Who? "  
" Where has your shapely brunette with a lovely sharp tongue prisoner have gone, dear brother."  
" Ah that one.' he rolls his eyes up. " If you meant Katerina she left. She also wasn't my prisoner Kol. Katerina came to me of her own free will." Klaus picks up his drink taking a long sip. " Not that you would believe me."  
" That's because I don't. Where did you take her to Nik? "  
" I told you. Katerina has run again."  
" From you I'm sure. You must of done something stupid to have messed it up again." Kol scoffs at the cell phone.  
Klaus takes a longer drink then slams his glass down.  
" I didn't do anything. She just found out something that I didn't tell her earlier and left, but not before calling me and telling me that she was leaving town." he reaches over the bar refilling his glass cup. Klaus sets alcohol back down over the bar. " So if you have nothing left to accuse me of or call me for I'll be hanging up now."  
" That's fine. I was calling to make sure she did leave town."  
" Well she did in a heart beat."  
Both brothers hang up their cell phones.

* * *

Klaus txt

That reminds me. The next time you steal Katerina cell phone add a tracking device to it, will you, before returning it  
back to her.

* * *

Kol reads the message and thinks Klaus idea is not such a bad idea. Then he pockets his cell phone leaving Klaus's  
home.

* * *

Klaus text to Katherine she reads the message while driving.

Katerina when I get my hands on you. I'll take more then just your bracelet.

* * *

Katherine rolls her eyes, shakes her head, then sets her cell phone down. She thinks for a minute about pulling over and throwing her phone out of the car but remembers what Kol said to her the last time she threw it and changes her mind.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

TVD did it again a really good episode. I love Vampire Diaries.

Well I finished writing this and it's a contribute to TVD.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Just like the Katherine and The Originals. Wanna reach me at twitter to leave comments MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly

This song inspired me to finish writing this piece. I did two different versions. One is an alternate added extend kinda a

Klaus x Katherine x Kol.

The Only Girl (DJ Hyo remix) - Rihanna

Added extended is called Sibling text and talks Rivalry

* * *

Kol calls Katherine she answers on the third ring. Again from him calling the third time. Still driving on the road.

" What do you want Kol? " Katherine steers right.

" Heard you were leaving town, from Nik."

" Yeah well I got kinda sick of his lies."

" Well you sound good and pissed this time. What happened darling? "

" He lied to me or omitted the truth or whatever he calls it."

" Lied about what? " he walks across a street.

" Jeremy. Apparently he's one of the five hunters now and he's not even in town. But first he stole my daylight bracelet.

Has the nerve to tell me to stay when he damn well knows I can't leave with you even if I had wanted too, and then tells me to stay at his home when Jeremy not even in town. He's in some little camp with Damon to train him to kill off a bunch of turned vampires."

" What did you say? "

" You didn't know. Oops. Gotta go Kol, love to chat but _now I gotta run for real this time._"

" Right, love."

" Kol don't tell Klaus." she says quietly.

" Not a problem." his smile turns vicious before hanging up.

* * *

Kol tries calling Katherine.

" Katherine. Pick up it's me darling." He twists open a bottle of liquor.

* * *

Again he calls.

" Come on darling, pick up. I know you're there. Remember it's me not Nik. You know I'm not going to quit until you answer me." Kol drinks from the heavy bottle.

* * *

And again he calls. Notices blood on him and wipes it off.

" Katherine pick up. I know you skipped town to get away from Nik but this is ridiculous."

* * *

4th time he calls again. Having drank quite a bit.

" Katherine pick up your damn phone. I know your screening it so I know you can hear me, darling." he was starting to get pissed.

* * *

Kol tries calling for the 5th time.

"Darling. Pick up. Before I resort to hurting people you know. Like Damon for instance. Since you know I never liked him in the first place."

* * *

Katherine hears the last message and text Klaus.

* * *

Katerina txt

You might want to talk to Kol. You know your brother. He sounds upset. He won't stop calling me and leaving me messages.

* * *

Klaus sighs reading the message at home.

" Oh for the love of.." Calls Kol rolling his eyes.

" Nik. Brother."

" Kol. I thought you were leaving town. Or are you harassing Katerina instead."

Kol drinks from the bottle. " Me. I'm still here. Have a bit of business to deal with myself."

"I see."

" I'd love to keep talking but I think I see an old mate of mine."

" Hold on." Klaus puts his cell phone in his jacket pocket. Goes to open the front door.

* * *

Klaus text Katherine

From the sound of it he's gone and done something.

Which I'm sure that something is not going to make me feel pleased about it.

* * *

Kol calls Katherine drinking from the bottle again.

"Kol." she sighs.

" Finally. She answers her damn phone." he says a bit too excited. But not happy.

" What have you done? " she asked. Realizing he sounds a bit hysterical.

" Nothing really. Just mass murdered a whole bunch of newbie vampires that you mentioned my brother turned."

" Why did you go and do that for? "

" Don't tell me you believe in that stupid rumor about the cure too. I thought you were smarter than that,love."

" All that matters is that your brother does."

" Oh well then. Let me give you a warning. Stay out of my way before you get hurt."

" Kol." she says shocked.

"You'll thank me later darling."

" Don't do anything stupid Kol."

" My fallen little angel have you forgotten who you're speaking to. I'm not one of your Salvatore bitches who you can

speak to like that."

" Did you just call me what I think you just called me. Okay now I know you are going to do something stupid."

" Later darling, I think I really do see an old mate of mine unlike what I told Nik."

" Kol I know your lying."

" Fine then. You really want to know. I'm going to compel someone I really don't like."

Katherine silent.

" You see. You should of believed the lie I told over the truth. Now it's too late."

Kol hits end call on Katherine.

* * *

Klaus talks to Kol.

* * *

Katherine stares at her cell phone miffed. " Those damn Mikaelson's and their neurotic temper."

She sighs. She picks up her drink at a bar.

She gets a text. "What is it this time? "

Klaus. " You have got to be kidding me." she shakes her head.

* * *

Klaus txt

Katerina we need to talk.

* * *

Katherine crossed her legs and hit the call button.

" Klaus. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

" Oh I'm sorry love that it's such an inconvenience for me to call you right now. But you see I'm in a bit of a fix

since you caused me the trouble. Why did you tell Kol about the vampires?"

" I thought he knew."

" Hmm I see. And Jeremy being one of the five."

She makes an awkward face then licks her lips. " It slipped. I was pissed at you. And he kept calling while I was still mad. And if were being honest here you could call it a little payback for not telling me where the little Gilbert really was and for stealing my bracelet. Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

" Sorry love. It's not like you didn't find it. " he shrugged his shoulders.

" What if Kol didn't accept the fact that I said I wouldn't go with him if I were still at the house now. He would have

dragged me out even if I burned."

" Well knowing Kol I disagree. He wouldn't have done that since he likes you."

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. He did just threaten me if I got in his way right before you text me." she played with her glass drink on the bar table.

" Maybe you misinterpreted what he said."

" I didn't misinterpreted anything."

" Then you heard it wrong."

Katherine bit down on her teeth then said. " Kol told me he was warning me and then to stay out of his way before I get hurt." her smile tensed.

" Kol really did say that."

" You think I'm lying."

" Course not sweetheart."

Katherine sighed. " I really need a drink and you're in the way of me drinking it."

" Why are you mad, love? "

" Just talk to your brother Klaus."

" I already did."

" Go do it again." she said taking a drink.

" You're in no position to demand me. Sweetheart." he gritted his teeth.

" I am telling you because it's important. Go and talk to him Niklaus."

" Alright then. Tell me where he is."

" What makes you think I know where he is? "

" Katerina." he warns her.

She licks her lips and says " Fine."

* * *

Klaus pleased walked.

" I'm glad you understand. Now tell me."

" Just. Klaus promise me when you see him you won't beat him around."

" Why should I promise you anything? "

" You know Kol and his superstition. We all believed at least one point in are time. You can't blame him for that."

" I know but Kol should have realized by now."

"Ok. Just forget it. Forget what I said. Just promise me. Klaus." She held her hand out feeling a headache coming on.

" Fine. I promise I won't hurt my brother when I see him unless it is necessary. I won't compromise beyond that."

" One more thing. Why didn't you tell Kol he couldn't compel Damon? "

" You expect Kol wouldn't do something worse than just have Damon try to kill my Hunter. You try thinking of something then much better than my plan. The way I see it Katerina is if you didn't want Damon involved in getting hurt then you shouldn't have told Kol about Jeremy being a Hunter."

Katherine scoffed at what he said. " The truth of the matter is Klaus you just don't like Damon. Admit it."

" Well that's obvious love."

" I'm going to hang up now Klaus." She turns her body from the bar stool ready to hang up on him.

" Wait Katerina. Forgive me."

" Why should I? "

" It's just I don't feel comfortable with you leaving my home."

Katherine takes a drink.

" And why is that? It's not like Jeremy is here with me compared if I were to stay in Mystic Falls. Although if I did have to pick where to be in Jeremy case in order to be safe from Kol it would be with you."

Klaus feels touched and annoyed. " Thank you love that does make me feel special. However it does confuse the fact why you left my home in the first place. Since I do recall telling you not to leave it under any circumstances."

" I did say if I were in Jeremy's place. And you made me suspicious when you took off my bracelet and left. So I thought I'd disguise myself as Elena, find my bracelet and go find out. Which I'm glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have found out. Well you know the rest."

Katherine pulled phone away hanging up.

Klaus was silent.

* * *

Klaus txt

I caught Kol and Rebekah fighting. Kol was going to kill her.

* * *

Katherine text to Klaus

I know I just spoke to him on the phone.

Kol going to make trouble.

He's going to make things worse.

* * *

Klaus txt back

Looks like then I'm grabbing my Hunter.

* * *

Katerina txt

Good luck to that. Lol.

* * *

Katherine laughed.

Klaus frowned.

Both put their phones away.

Klaus left the house.

Katherine drank her liquor.

* * *

Klaus called Katherine. She hit call button.

" Katerina even if it's Kol. Stay out of this since you left town."

" Sometimes I really hate you Klaus." She said softly.

" Katerina. Take that back." He gritted his teeth.

" No see I couldn't be by his side even if I wanted to. He doesn't want me near Mystic Falls. But I could hear it in his voice. He wanted somebody to be there with him when he told me what he nearly did. And at least he wanted me by his side. But since it looks like I'm not needed nor wanted right now. I'll take your advice and make myself scarce." Katherine said angrily.

Katherine ended call. Set it on bar table.

* * *

Klaus tried call. Katherine hit end call.

* * *

Klaus txt

Sweetheart. Answer.

* * *

Katherine read the message and turned off her cell phone.

* * *

Klaus tried to call again.

_The person you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try your call again later._

* * *

Klaus gripped his cell phone almost breaking it. " Damn her. She turned off her phone. I can't leave town. Damn those Gilbert's." He said frustrated.

Knocked over his table. Then grimaced and thought he'd deal with it later. Klaus calmed down.

Walked dialing a number.

" Hello."

"I want you to go ahead and do that thing I said to do."

* * *

Katherine grabbed her cell phone leaving the bar.


	5. Sibling texts and talks Rivalry - extend

TVD did it again a really good episode. I love Vampire Diaries.

Well I finished writing this and it's a contribute to TVD. This is the added extended.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Just like the Katherine and The Originals. Wanna reach me at twitter to leave comments MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly

This song inspired me to finish writing this piece. I did two different versions. One is an alternate added extend kinda a

Klaus x Katherine x Kol.

The Only Girl (DJ Hyo remix) - Rihanna

* * *

Kol calls Katherine she answers on the third ring. Again from him calling the third time. Still driving on the road.

" What do you want Kol? " Katherine steers right.

" Heard you were leaving town, from Nik."

" Yeah well I got kinda sick of his lies."

" Well you sound good and pissed this time. What happened darling? "

" He lied to me or omitted the truth or whatever he calls it."

" Lied about what? " he walks across a street.

" Jeremy. Apparently he's one of the five hunters now and he's not even in town. But first he stole my daylight bracelet.

Has the nerve to tell me to stay when he damn well knows I can't leave with you even if I had wanted too, and then tells me to stay at his home when Jeremy not even in town. He's in some little camp with Damon to train him to kill off a bunch of turned vampires."

" What did you say? "

" You didn't know. Oops. Gotta go Kol, love to chat but _now I gotta run for real this time._"

" Right, love."

" Kol don't tell Klaus." she says quietly.

" Not a problem." his smile turns vicious before hanging up.

* * *

Kol tries calling Katherine.

" Katherine. Pick up it's me darling." He twists open a bottle of liquor.

* * *

Again he calls.

" Come on darling, pick up. I know you're there. Remember it's me not Nik. You know I'm not going to quit until you answer me." Kol drinks from the heavy bottle.

* * *

And again he calls. Notices blood on him and wipes it off.

" Katherine pick up. I know you skipped town to get away from Nik but this is ridiculous."

* * *

4th time he calls again. Having drank quite a bit.

" Katherine pick up your damn phone. I know your screening it so I know you can hear me, darling." he was starting to get pissed.

* * *

Kol tries calling for the 5th time.

"Darling. Pick up. Before I resort to hurting people you know. Like Damon for instance. Since you know I never liked him in the first place."

* * *

Katherine hears the last message and text Klaus.

Katerina txt

You might want to talk to Kol. You know your brother. He sounds upset. He won't stop calling me and leaving me messages.

* * *

Klaus sighs reading the message at home.

" Oh for the love of.." Calls Kol rolling his eyes.

" Nik. Brother."

" Kol. I thought you were leaving town. Or are you harassing Katerina instead."

Kol drinks from the bottle. " Me. I'm still here. Have a bit of business to deal with myself."

"I see."

" I'd love to keep talking but I think I see an old mate of mine."

" Hold on." Klaus puts his cell phone in his jacket pocket. Goes to open the front door.

* * *

Klaus text Katherine

From the sound of it he's gone and done something.

Which I'm sure that something is not going to make me feel pleased about it.

* * *

Kol calls Katherine drinking from the bottle again.

"Kol." she sighs.

" Finally. She answers her damn phone." he says a bit too excited. But not happy.

" What have you done? " she asked. Realizing he sounds a bit hysterical.

" Nothing really. Just mass murdered a whole bunch of newbie vampires that you mentioned my brother turned."

" Why did you go and do that for? "

" Don't tell me you believe in that stupid rumor about the cure too. I thought you were smarter than that,love."

" All that matters is that your brother does."

" Oh well then. Let me give you a warning. Stay out of my way before you get hurt."

" Kol." she says shocked.

"You'll thank me later darling."

" Don't do anything stupid Kol."

" My fallen little angel have you forgotten who you're speaking to. I'm not one of your Salvatore bitches who you can

speak to like that."

" Did you just call me what I think you just called me. Okay now I know you are going to do something stupid."

" Later darling, I think I really do see an old mate of mine unlike what I told Nik."

" Kol I know your lying."

" Fine then. You really want to know. I'm going to compel someone I really don't like."

Katherine silent.

" You see. You should of believed the lie I told over the truth. Now it's too late."

Kol hits end call on Katherine.

* * *

Klaus talks to Kol.

* * *

Katherine stares at her cell phone miffed. " Those damn Mikaelson's and their neurotic temper."

She sighs. She picks up her drink at a bar.

She gets a text. "What is it this time? "

Klaus. " You have got to be kidding me." she shakes her head.

* * *

Klaus txt

Katerina we need to talk.

* * *

Kol txt

If you change your mind about what Nik and Rebekah going to do. Later I'm picking something up at Professor's. You can come pick me up if you haven't completely left town yet.

* * *

Katherine crossed her legs and hit the call button.

" Klaus. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

" Oh I'm sorry love that it's such an inconvenience for me to call you right now. But you see I'm in a bit of a fix

since you caused me the trouble. Why did you tell Kol about the vampires?"

" I thought he knew."

" Hmm I see. And Jeremy being one of the five."

She makes an awkward face then licks her lips. " It slipped. I was pissed at you. And he kept calling while I was still mad. And if were being honest here you could call it a little payback for not telling me where the little Gilbert really was and for stealing my bracelet. Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

" Sorry love. It's not like you didn't find it. " he shrugged his shoulders.

" What if Kol didn't accept the fact that I said I wouldn't go with him if I were still at the house now. He would have

dragged me out even if I burned."

" Well knowing Kol I disagree. He wouldn't have done that since he likes you."

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. He did just threaten me if I got in his way right before you text me." she played with her glass drink on the bar table.

" Maybe you misinterpreted what he said."

" I didn't misinterpreted anything."

" Then you heard it wrong."

Katherine bit down on her teeth then said. " Kol told me he was warning me and then to stay out of his way before I get hurt." her smile tensed.

" Kol really did say that."

" You think I'm lying."

" Course not sweetheart."

Katherine sighed. " I really need a drink and you're in the way of me drinking it."

" Why are you mad, love? "

" Just talk to your brother Klaus."

" I already did."

" Go do it again." she said taking a drink.

" You're in no position to demand me. Sweetheart." he gritted his teeth.

" I am telling you because it's important. Go and talk to him Niklaus."

" Alright then. Tell me where he is."

" What makes you think I know where he is? "

" Katerina." he warns her.

She licks her lips and says " Fine."

* * *

Klaus pleased walked.

" I'm glad you understand. Now tell me."

" Just. Klaus promise me when you see him you won't beat him around."

" Why should I promise you anything? "

" You know Kol and his superstition. We all believed at least one point in are time. You can't blame him for that."

" I know but Kol should have realized by now."

"Ok. Just forget it. Forget what I said. Just promise me. Klaus." She held her hand out feeling a headache coming on.

" Fine. I promise I won't hurt my brother when I see him unless it is necessary. I won't compromise beyond that."

" One more thing. Why didn't you tell Kol he couldn't compel Damon? "

" You expect Kol wouldn't do something worse than just have Damon try to kill my Hunter. You try thinking of something then much better than my plan. The way I see it Katerina is if you didn't want Damon involved in getting hurt then you shouldn't have told Kol about Jeremy being a Hunter."

Katherine scoffed at what he said. " The truth of the matter is Klaus you just don't like Damon. Admit it."

" Well that's obvious love. You did tell me that he spent 150 years waiting to get you out of a cave you weren't even in."

" Jealous are we." She gave breathy laugh.

" Why would I be jealous when it was I that was in your hotel bed and not Damon the night of Mikael's demise." he pointed at himself.

" Mmm that was a fond memory."

" I wouldn't really call it a fond memory since we did end up fighting afterwards."

" That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about how you replaced my favourite blouse with the exact same blouse as a surprise you had wrapped up in a pretty box for me."

" Well that's good to know if I want to give you a fond memory all I have to do is incorrigible do the same thing."

" Hey don't mock what I like. I like what I like. And I like what I see."

" Oh I know you like what you see." He grinned.

"I definitely did that night, two nights ago, and the next morning."

" Why don't you come home sweetheart and we can have are selves a repeat."

" Mmm no."

" Why not?"

" Kol. You need to focus."

"I am focused."

" Oh yeah tell me what you are thinking right now Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes up and bit his lip then replied. " Jeremy. And talking to Kol." He sighed.

" Then why did it take you a few seconds to answer me."

" Sweetheart."

" No. You need to talk to Kol."

" Well I didn't mean right now. I meant after I talk to him. Silly girl. Then you can come home and we can have a repeat of what we didn't get to do yesterday."

" No Klaus."

" Why do you keep saying no when I know you want to. I can hear it in your voice Katerina. You're imagining us together being in my bed right now." He said smirking through the cell phone.

" Maybe. But I did realize something Klaus. You like to have sex more often when you're angry."

" Well then maybe you should come home and keep me from wanting to kill or harm anyone by distracting me, love."

" You want to use me as a distraction."

" You didn't have a problem doing that for the past 3 days with me. Especially when I wanted to kill Stefan."

" I'm going to hang up now Klaus." She turns her body from the bar stool ready to hang up on him.

" Wait Katerina. Forgive me."

" Why should I? "

" It's just I don't feel comfortable with you leaving my home."

Katherine takes a drink.

" And why is that? It's not like Jeremy is here with me compared if I were to stay in Mystic Falls. Although if I did have to pick where to be in Jeremy case in order to be safe from Kol it would be with you."

Klaus feels touched and annoyed. " Thank you love that does make me feel special. However it does confuse the fact why you left my home in the first place. Since I do recall telling you not to leave it under any circumstances."

" I did say if I were in Jeremy's place. And you made me suspicious when you took off my bracelet and left. So I thought I'd disguise myself as Elena, find my bracelet and go find out. Which I'm glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have found out. Well you know the rest."

* * *

Katherine pulled phone away hanging up.

Klaus was silent.

* * *

" Katerina pick up."

"Kol what's wrong?" She picked her drink up.

" I nearly hurt my baby sister."

Katherine sat her drink down and stood up. She told him slowly " Everything going to be alright. You weren't going to."

" But I..."

" You didn't mean to. Kol' Katherine tilted her head up ground her foot into ground then tilted her head back down. " Why don't you go stay with your ' she sucked her mouth in then finished saying " brother for a day or two. Calm down think things through."

" I can't go to Elijah. He won't even speak to me or my brother and sister. He's disgusted with are behaviour all because all over this cure that hasn't been even found yet." He threw his hands up in the air.

" I wasn't speaking of Elijah."

" What you mean Nik. I don't wanna see him."

Katherine sighed frustrated. " Well then man up and stop being a sniveling baby. Because this is not my angel I remember earlier."

" Don't think I didn't realize you told Nik where I was my fallen angel you little bitch." He spitted out getting mad.

" You should be thanking me. If I hadn't you could have hurt Rebekah."

" Well its not like I did it because I wanted to love. I was defending myself from her going to dagger me the way Nik did to me before."

" Kol I didn't know. You didn't tell me."

" Yeah well it doesn't matter now. Because I'm going to end all of this now."

" Wait Kol."

Kol ended the call.

Katherine was silent.

* * *

Kol txt

Stay out of Mystic Falls. It could get messy, my fallen angel.

* * *

Klaus txt

I caught Kol and Rebekah fighting. Kol was going to kill her.

* * *

Katherine text to Klaus

I know I just spoke to him on the phone.

Kol going to make trouble.

He's going to make things worse.

* * *

Klaus txt back

Well then did he tell you it was with the white oak stake.

Looks like then I'm grabbing my Hunter.

* * *

Katerina txt

No he didn't.

Good luck to that. Lol.

* * *

Katherine laughed.

Klaus frowned.

Both put their phones away.

Klaus left the house.

Katherine drank her liquor.

* * *

Klaus called Katherine. She hit call button.

" Katerina even if it's Kol. Stay out of this since you left town."

" Sometimes I really hate you Klaus." She said softly.

" Katerina. Take that back." He gritted his teeth.

" No see I couldn't be by his side even if I wanted to. He doesn't want me near Mystic Falls. But I could hear it in his voice. He wanted somebody to be there with him when he told me what he nearly did. And at least he wanted me by his side. But since it looks like I'm not needed nor wanted right now. I'll take your advice and make myself scarce." Katherine said angrily.

Katherine ended call. Set it on bar table.

* * *

Klaus tried call. Katherine hit end call.

Klaus txt

Sweetheart. Answer.

* * *

Katherine read the message and turned off her cell phone.

* * *

Klaus tried to call again.

_The person you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try your call again later._

* * *

Klaus gripped his cell phone almost breaking it. " Damn her. She turned off her phone. I can't leave town. Damn those Gilbert's." He said frustrated.

Knocked over his table. Then grimaced and thought he'd deal with it later. Klaus calmed down.

Walked dialing a number.

" Hello."

"I want you to go ahead and do that thing I said to do."

* * *

Katherine grabbed her cell phone leaving the bar.


	6. Realization is a Pain in the Arse

This episode was sad. But I just didn't want it to end with Kol's body lying on the floor. I mean really just having Elena and Jeremy get Kol.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. I just love the Originals and Katherine.

Like to make comments could reach me at my twitter fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

Songs that inspired this drabble could hear playing in the background.

What Do You Want From Me - Adam Lambert  
Don't You Worry Child - Sweedish House Mafia feat. John Martin  
Feel So Close - Calvin Harris

* * *

-Translation Realization is a Bitch

Katherine driving when it occurred to her. She hits her steering wheel and then curses to herself. " I can't believe I fell for one of his traps."

Katherine stops the car and calls Klaus.

" Katerina you called, love."

" Klaus you're an ass."

" What are you accusing me of now?"

" You left the bracelet at home knowing I'd find it eventually. You _just couldn't figure out_ "how to piss me off" to do what you _wanted_ me to do." Her voice raised feeling angrier as she got played. " That is _until_ opportunity came knocking to the door. Kol." She raised her finger then folding her arm in underneath her elbow holding her cellphone as she spoke. " I bet you expected me to leave my cellphone at the bar or at least throw it away somewhere so when I did realize you played me that I couldn't call you." He sighed hearing her berate him on the other line. "You got part of it right,love."

He walked down the street. " Now can you hang up the phone. So we can discuss this some other time. I have somebody that I need to talk too."

" Well too bad for you. You had a lot of nerve to trick me."

" Sweetheart you were going to leave anyhow. I just don't see what the problem is." He shrugs his shoulders hoping she'd give up and do as he asked.

" Why couldn't you just tell me to leave. Instead of making up some plan for me to do what you expected of me." She sighed exasperated.

" And you think that I would expect that you would leave and do as I asked that being with Kol in town causing trouble. Then you have the wrong impression of me or that of your own self, love."

" I do not." She scoffed feeling offended.

" Well then sweetheart. Tell me by all means what part I got wrong."

Katherine moved her head silently annoyed and couldn't believe him.

" Let's see shall we. I wasn't wrong that if I did take your bracelet off that you expected I was up to something instead of calling me first to explain. Again instead of talking to me about Jeremy being a Hunter. You ran your mouth off to Kol about the vampires and my new Hunter. So I would say my assessment was about right why I expected you should leave town before screwing up even more of my plans that even Kol could even cause with a massacre. For now that is you need to stay out of this before you get yourself killed by doing something as stupid as getting in Rebekah's way or trying to help me not get Kol killed."

" You want to talk about blame mister. I still forgot I should have hit you when I was still with you while being in Mystic Falls."

"What for? What exactly did I do that would incur a wrath of such behavior from you except for being right Katerina."

"Rebekah. Remember that Klaus. I said not to ignore her and you did, I told you to apologize not that you did, and I even told you she would get even with you. Didn't I. And oh look she is. So you think you have some one to blame. Then blame yourself for not listening. You can blame yourself for Kol too. Seeing as I bet you threatened to dagger him leaving him in a box again." Katherine sighed." Then again I'm also partly at fault for him going nuts." She smiled unhappily.

" Fine Katerina. You were right about Rebekah. But the rest is debatable. And I will try to make certain Kol won't be killed."

" By the way honey.' said sarcastically " Your precious daggers seem to be missing. Bet you didn't know that. Oh and if you're looking for Stefan don't wake up Rebekah. I'm sure they're feeling tired after a strenuous day that they been having."

" What are you talking about? The daggers should be at home."

" Well they're not."

End Call.

* * *

Katherine text Kol as he's walking down the street.

Kol. Go home for now.

* * *

Kol txt

We already had this conversation. I'm going to talk to your doppelganger about a truce that she suggested.

* * *

Katherine txt

She would never agree to a truce. You're trying to kill her baby brother. They're up to something.

* * *

Kol txt

Well I'm just going to cut off his Hunter arm. After all I don't want to suffer the Hunter's curse now would I. I guess we'll see then. Don't worry darling, I'll be cautious.

* * *

Katherine text someone. Not believing in this truce her doppelganger said she wanted not with her brother's life put on the line.

I need your help. I'm calling in that favor.

* * *

Kol txt to Katherine

Well looks like I don't have to go home. Since my brother is trying to kill me. After I kill his Hunter and former blood bag. I'm going after him next since I have the white oak stake with me.

* * *

" What." Katherine read the message. She squinted her eyes.

* * *

Katerina txt

Klaus what is Kol talking about? You're trying to kill him. Looks like that sounds more like the Mystic Falls Scooby doo gang then you. What is going on?

* * *

Klaus read the text while walking fast.

" I'm already on my way there, sweetheart.' He said gritting his teeth. " I just heard about it myself from Kol."

" Where is he? "

" At the Gilbert's house. Fighting Elena and Jeremy."

" Klaus if he's I'm.."

" Don't say anything more."

Katherine stares at her phone and can't believe he didn't let her finish what she was going to say.

Klaus hung up the phone. Sped away.

* * *

Katherine calls up a friend of her's again.

Caller ID ~ Sophia

* * *

Katherine txt

Klaus what happened?

* * *

" I'm stuck inside the Gilbert's home. That bloody witch locked me up in here. I should have killed her after having her reverse my family's spell."

" And Kol?"

Klaus closed his eyes silently not able to speak.

"Klaus. What about Kol?"

" He's dead." He said quietly.

Katherine breathed then silently cried. " No. No.' She said hopefully but quietly. " You mean you dagger him right. He's not gone. You dagger him." She gritted her teeth at the end of the sentence.

" No sweetheart." He raged saying next. " They murdered him with the white oak stake." Then softly he said " I watched as the last bit of his life burned away, sweetheart. I'm going to murder them when I get out."

" Does Rebekah know?" Katherine silently raged, gripping the steering wheel.

" I don't know. We haven't spoken since the last I saw her when I asked her for the damn bloody dagger." He bit down on his teeth. Feeling himself begin to calm down as he spoke to her a little. Not so much.

" I should have contacted Rebekah. I should have stopped Kol. You and your damn hybrids plan." Katherine ran her fingers through her hair.

" I stopped caring about the damn idea of making hybrids out of Elena once I figured they could use it against me. Especially after killing my baby brother."

" I'm calling Rebekah. I can't..we can't lose. I can't handle the fact if we lose one more person Klaus. I already lost Isobel. I can't lose another." Katherine grip the steering wheel.

" I understand love. Go ahead and call her. I'll try to figure out a way out of this trap. One more thing, sweetheart. Don't cry anymore because I can't hold you right now." Klaus hung up phone before she could speak.

* * *

" Rebekah. Kol's dead."

" I know."

" Who told you?" Katherine puzzled.

" Stefan told me."

" Why didn't you give Klaus the dagger? "

" I didn't think they would of killed Kol. I had no idea what they were up to. But I did give Stefan the dagger. So that they dagger him."

" Rebekah you should leave while you have the chance."

" I'm going to get the cure. Katerina I want to be human."

" What. Why? "

" Remember when you told me when you were human you told my brother Nik you didn't want to be a vampire. You said you didn't want to become what we were. Monsters."

" That was a long time ago Rebekah. I don't dwell on that anymore."

" Well you were right. My mother tried to have us all killed because we turned into them. I want to have a new life and if that means becoming human so be it." Rebekah looked at the corsage in her hand.

" Fine then. Be careful you don't get stabbed in the back, again. Thanks to my little doppelganger. Watch your own back. Don't trust the Mystic Falls Scooby doo gang. They're only looking out for themselves and their own. To them, they probably think you're just as bad as Klaus. And it only takes one of them to partner up with one of their own and go behind the back of the rest to make a plan seem fit while convincing another one of their buddies to join in and agree to make a plan work."

" That won't happen to me." Rebekah replied.

" Just watch your back. I'm gonna go see what I can do about getting Klaus out of their little trap. That is if I can help to do something about it."

" Katerina."

"Don't. I think I get it. After all I changed my given name for a new life. So you don't have to explain it to me."

" You do understand."

"I do. Thanks to Kol. If it hadn't been for him."

" I'm sorry."

" Me too. But Kol was always persistent. You know Kol was only trying to protect us.

" Yes. I know."

"Gotta go."

"Goodbye Katerina."

" Goodbye Rebekah."

The both lowered their phones from their ears and ended the call.

* * *

Katerina txt

Klaus. Rebekah wants to be human.

* * *

He reads it not happy about his two girls conversation they must of had.

* * *

Katerina txt

I'm going to see if there is a witch that can get you out.

* * *

Klaus txt

Be careful love. But I don't think I can get out. It's not a spell I've been in before.

* * *

Katerina txt

I will. Well I have been in their trap before, the same one actually. So when we get you out of there. Will get the cure first and then I'm going to rip

off the head of their precious Elena.

* * *

" Sweetheart calm down. You're angry and you don't think rationally when you are. You will only get yourself killed."

" Oh I'm not angry at all Klaus. I'm enraged."

" Calm down."

" But they.." She gritted her teeth.

" Listen to me." Says fervently. " You need to calm yourself. I already lost Kol. I don't need to lose you too. Katerina."

" Rebekah's the one who's in danger, not me."

" If they haven't dagger her yet then possibly she isn't in any danger."

"I just want to kill that two bit face Elena Gilbert. I just know this has to be her fault. Kol is.." Katherine drove still angry.

" I know you do. So do I. But were at a disadvantage right now. Can't be making mistakes that will end badly for us. Also Rebekah wants the cure for herself. I do believe they're not going to harm her since she wants to be human." He said rationale.

" She also willingly gave Stefan the dagger."

" So Stefan had the dagger. Well that would of been comforting to know if he had given it to me." He gripped the phone not pleased at what he was hearing.

"I don't know when he had it. But it had to be at some point when he was with Rebekah. They were probably trying to plan how to get it from her. Or try to kill two birds with one stone. I should say. Maybe we should tell her that she was only lucky enough she wasn't dagger herself if it hadn't been for her giving Stefan the dagger. They probably would have."

* * *

Klaus txt

And if they turn me back.

* * *

Katerina txt

Aren't you forgetting. Baby your a hybrid. Which means you still got some bite in you. And if need to just turn Elena and bite her again.

* * *

Klaus text back as he smiles.

And here I thought you might of forgotten.

* * *

Katerina txt

I told you I _never_ forgot.

* * *

Katherine receives a text from Sophia.

Sophia txt

It worked. I transferred him into my brother like you asked.

Katherine smiles at the text she got from her caster witch friend.

* * *

Sophia txt

Get his body.

* * *

Katherine smiled. " I think it's high time we get are selves a witch to fight a witch. What do you say? You always had a thing for keeping witches to do some of your work. Don't you think it's time to bring one in again. She said to get Kol's body."

Klaus realized what she was suggesting to him but to be certain he said.

" Are you suggesting."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm saying I think it's about time to call up her number. Let's see if they can handle are bad ass witch. And her hunter wolf lover. I'd love to see that show down and see who can win. Because I doubt a Bennett can over win a Castor witch. With the line of an Avenger for a boyfriend. A Hunter with the blood of a vampire that failed to turn. But gain the strength of halfling. Born half human and half vampire."

" But that would mean he's half wolf and halfling."

" He's as strong as an Original,fast as a vampire, and has some bite in him."

" That would make him be a.." Klaus realized his eyes lit up.

" Exactly." Feeling better about the news she received. She started driving back to Mystic Falls. " I think it's about time for me to play my trump card. What do you think?" she grinned amusingly. "I think I'm going to have a little chat with my sire' she openly sighed exaggerating the annoyance she felt about that. " Don't even try stopping me Klaus." She warned.

" Not like I can leave, love." He grinned amused.

Katherine smiled. _Nobody messes with my boys, except me. _She smiled even wider thinking of Caroline as she drove.


	7. Revenge can be sweet

I am mad. So I typed up this piece. Took two days. Had been busy typing Paris 3 drabbles. So didn't have time. Be putting this up until Thursday or next week Thursday and maybe take it down while I'm typing other drabbles.

I have one more part Klatherine. Katherine sees Klaus locked up in the barrier.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. But I am a bit mad at them. But ah oh well, hopefully there be a ressurection.

Please leave comments on any of my drabbles. Hate it, like it, love it, don't, have Q's on any my drabbles. Wanna give me expression face advice I'd love it because it's frustrating to find the word looking for and I know there is a vast of them.

Let me know what your response to Kol on TVD is too. If your with me on this.

Alternate of Kol. Katherine is pissed.

Songs inspired this drabbles.

Don't Trust Me - 3OH, (girls acoustic cover)

Don't Push Me - Sweetbox

Lego House - Ed Sheeran

September - Daughtry, & Learn My Lesson - Daughtry

Love Originals and, Katherine.  
Hopefully so Kol will be in The Originals alive. Actually hope all of them will be together somehow in the present because each Original brings something together that one without couldn't. Which makes them so fascinating.

Okay onto the drabble.

* * *

Revenge can be sweet.

Katherine headed to Caroline's house. Good thing she was already dressed as Elena.

Katherine walks into her room unannounced and once Caroline turns around to look at her she asks " What are you doing here Elena?" Then she turns back around fiddling with some clothes on her bed. Realization hits her. She's stunned turns to look back at her with " Katherine." smiling at her. Caroline tries to run.

Katherine smiles at her. " Miss me?" She grins even wider when she sees Caroline frown.

" What are you doing here in town? Don't you know that nobody wants you here."

" Why should I care.' Katherine points her finger down. " And no. You're wrong about that. I'm sure there a couple people that have missed me even though they don't want to admit it." She gave her a lopsided grin and turned her eyes up.

" Klaus is still here you know. How do you think he would feel if he knew you were here somehow?" Caroline folds her arms defiantly.

" Oh I know. And he's kinda stuck in a invisible box right now. So there's nothing he could do to stop me." She shrug her shoulders grinning at her.

Caroline hearing the news falters and tries to run with her speed.

Katherine gets to the door much quicker. Closes it behind her.

" Don't try to run. I can outrun you. I'm much faster." Katherine back was turned from Caroline to look around her so she picked up her cellphone. Katherine smiled then turned around " I wouldn't do that if I were you, Caroline." Then she grabbed her cellphone and tossed it away.

" I'm kinda in a pissed off mood right now and I wouldn't wanna end up snapping your neck, then have to wait for you to wake up,' she says sitting on Caroline's bed looking at her nails " and then tell you what I came here to tell you." she finishes telling Caroline lifting her head to look directly at her. Caroline glances to the ground standing in front of her then back up at Katherine to wait for her to say what she came to tell her. "Fine then so tell me what you dropped by here to say to me. Because I know you didn't come here to check to see how I'm doing." Caroline crosses her arms.

Katherine turned to Caroline not pleased with her tone of voice. But ignored it thinking snapping her neck and thought otherwise she really didn't want to have to wait for the annoying blonde vampire to wake up. Decided telling her this would ease her frustration and seeing the look on Caroline's face would be worth it instead.

" You're going to make certain when they get that cure you're going to steal it and bring it to me or I'm going to do something much worse to you then death." She growled at Caroline while standing her hands placed on her back. Tilting her head and smiling thinly at her.

" Why do you care about the cure?"

" Because there's a chance if they give Klaus the cure. We're all dead.' she Tilted her head up slightly out of boredom. " I sired Damon and Stefan. Klaus sired Tyler. Damon sired Elena and.." she says ticking off the names.

" Damon turned me." Caroline says looking at her. Katherine looked at her.

" No. No. Caroline. Damon may have given you his blood to heal you at the hospital." she stepped up to Caroline face. " But I'm the one that gave you enough to sire you. And I know how to turn on that sire bond. Why do you think I sent you that message to Damon. Did you really think if Damon had been the one to turn you that you would have been able to throw him around like you did, the way he used you when you were human. So if you don't want me to end up ordering you to I don't know kill your boy toy Tyler or for instance your mom. You're going to do exactly as I say." She gets up fast squeezing her throat. " And if you ever threaten me again. Well you don't wanna know what I'll do next to you, do you." She lets Caroline go.

Caroline massaged her throat saying" And if the cure doesn't kill us all." Katherine turned around not pleased at being questioned. She tensely smiles gazing at her.

" There's still somebody I don't want turn back into a mutt. Which is exactly what will happen to your boy toy Tyler if they succeed." she rolled her eyes at Caroline.

Then Katherine grinned. Turns around back to Caroline. "Better yet." she picks Caroline off the ground and lifts her against the wall like the first time she had seen her turn into a vampire. Compels her. "You're going to sneakily steal the cure from Elena if they get their hands on it first. Kidnap her if you have to and keep her hostage. And if she doesn't have the cure tell which ever one of your Mystic Fall friends including Rebekah that has it if they don't give you the cure you're going to kill Elena or yourself. If you try to get help you're to kill yourself or Elena, which ever one of you tries to get help from anyone from committing the act of suicide and or assassination I ordered you to do. Another thing you're not allowed to take the cure unless I give you permission and if you do you're to kill yourself, indirectly if you have to." feeling satisfied she drops Caroline to the ground. Caroline's eyes dilate. Then she turns to look at Caroline. Still under compulsion. " Oh and Caroline if you cross me." She speeds at Caroline making her drink blood from her arm. "I'll turn the sire bond on." as Caroline struggling to not drink but fails too from the strength of pressure Katherine putting on her open mouth almost to the point of breaking her neck. "The funny thing about sire bonds is once your sired you'll try to do anything to please your creator. Or you try to get rid of the person who got the heart of the one you were trying to get before you turned. In your case that's Damon and Elena. Jealously for one sired is not a pretty picture." Then she compels Caroline to repeat after her under compulsion while the blood is still going down her throat. Caroline repeats after her.

After she finished forcing her to drink. She drops Caroline to the ground. Caroline gasps with blood around her mouth trying to breathe. Katherine smiles at her flicking her finger in the air. "One more thing. Send your friends a message after you get the cure." she bends down to Caroline " Well I don't have to tell you what it is since you already know it. I made you give Damon the same message, last time." Katherine ends the compulsion leaving Caroline to pick herself up. Caroline mutters the words. "Game On.". Then she walks away stops and turns to something amusing she thought of. " Two sired vampiresses fighting over Damon. Ha. Now that's funny. I didn't see that coming." Katherine looks at Caroline "Good thing you and Elena are friends. Otherwise it could get ugly." Then she turns back around feeling better laughing and walks off with a strut. Katherine thinks of Klaus and then begins to walk and then speeds off towards the Gilbert's house.

Katherine looked to see that body of Kol was gone. She walked inside the kitchen to make certain Klaus had not been wrong and that they moved it. It's a good thing she was already invited in. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do anything. Too bad for Jeremy thinking that it was just a dream he had on the day of the Pageant. _Sometimes having someone look like you kinda pays off. It sure came in handy this time. So glad only The Originals can tell the difference between me and Elena. Or was it just Klaus that could. Well who cares._

* * *

Sophia txt

You weren't here. So me and Fitz grabbed the body.

* * *

She came back noticing from a text that Sophia had already picked up Kol's body. So Katherine walked back out. Text Klaus.

* * *

Katerina txt

Looks like Sophia got his body.

* * *

Klaus txt

Where are you? I know you're near.

* * *

Katerina txt Which she actually was. While laughing.

Lurking outside the window. Hiding from you outside the backdoor of Gilbert's home.

Sneaking inside to see if the body was still there.

* * *

Klaus txt

Sweetheart. Where are you really? I'm not in the mood for games right now.

* * *

Katerina txt Katherine sighed.

In Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus txt

Are you alone?

* * *

Katerina txt

Yes, why?

* * *

She thought it'd be funny to be standing outside the Gilbert's home calling him.

" I think you owe me an apology." She teased.

" Where are you hiding? I can smell you're near."

She sighed in frustration. " I already told you. I'm right outside."

" Behind the house." He said mad.

" Yes."

He nodded his head." Come around to the front of the house."

" I don't want to."

" Why not? Come here."

" No, you come here."

Klaus looked at his phone then was ready to yell.

" I forgot." she grimaced.

" Forgot what, hmm. That I'm stuck here."

Katherine winced hearing him yell.

" Yes I forgot for a second you're stuck."

" Then come around to the front so I can see you." he gritted his teeth.

"Not until you've calmed yourself."

" I. Am. Calm. Enough." He said trying to spit out each word calmly enough.

" No you're not.' she scoffed not believing he'd lie to her when she was so close by " I can hear it in your voice.' Katherine brushed strands of her hair back. " And if you weren't stuck inside that barrier. I would run like hell." She finished telling him already thinking of running.

Klaus closed his eyes. Breathed. Then opened them. He said in soft tone. "Sweetheart come here. I need to see you and talk to you."

" You're lucky your using your soft charming voice. Instead of your calm voice that says " I'm going to kill you if you don't do as I ask" or I wouldn't even consider walking to the front of the house." She said folding her arm underneath her elbow her head down already very slowly taking steps to around the house.

" Considering.' he started to pace. "You're considering it. I want you to come here before I.." he said gripping his phone trying not to crush it and lose contact.

" Before you what?" she stopped walking.

" Before I get mad and turn into a wolf. And when I do."

Katherine held her hand up. " Wait. You can still turn into a wolf."

" Why wouldn't I be able to turn. I said I was stuck not that I couldn't turn."

Katherine smiled hearing him say it twice. " Wait a minute. I just thought of something Klaus. I'm gonna go find my caster friend." She walks away towards her car planning to head back to Klaus's home. " I think it's about time to call your other brother. I think Elijah will want to start to come in play with us after hearing they tried to kill Kol, don't you think."

She smiles then gets in her car knowing Klaus heard her.

Klaus smiles wide from inside the barrier.

* * *

Klaus txt

Hurry back sweetheart, or you might miss out on my wolf side.

* * *

Katerina txt

When you turn back, won't you be naked.

* * *

Klaus txt

I believe your right.

* * *

Katherine set her cellphone down. Started the car thinking of her friend and her new idea.

_I hope she was able to introduce herself to him. If not then later. I'll just go to his home. I hope Sophia doesn't have a problem with the location I sent her. Probably trying to figure out a way already to get Klaus out of that barrier. Or maybe she stopped by Isobel's grave first. Hmm I guess I'll know when I get to Klaus's house._

Katherine drove up to his home. Hoping Kol would be awake soon. She walks in looking at his body. Then she looks at Sophia comatose brother lying next to Kol's the younger Original body. She sees that his burns are gone. Thinks _I gotta give her credit she is good. I can hardly tell his body been burned. Her healing magic has gotten better._

Then Katherine changes her shirt noticing that Caroline had gotten some on her. She turns her hair back to her waves, satisfied they don't look like Elena's.

Two hours pass and Katherine paces back in forth near the fireplace her hands folding in. Wondering still as she stares at Sophia's brother's body. _Come on Kol. Why haven't you woken up yet?_

" Kol." She touches the face. " Please come back. Please my angel come back to me. Open your eyes and look at me. We can surprise Klaus that you're back. I know you would love that, to see the look on his face when he's freed from that barrier and you standing in someone else's body. Wouldn't that be fun."

Katherine sighs. "All you have to do is open your eyes." She gets up to take a drink from her glass she poured herself earlier. Then leans over again to him "I have a surprise waiting for you Fitz and Sophia are here. Remember them in Chicago. They're here. She helped me save your life. And later were going to get revenge for what they almost did to you. So open your eyes and let me see that grin of yours that says you wanna cause them trouble." Katherine huffs gets up and paces then sits back down.

" Fine then. You don't have to open your eyes. Just smile. So I know you're just pretending to be asleep."

Sophia walks in with her Hunter Werewolf boyfriend.

Katherine turns to look at Sophia.

" Why hasn't he waken up, yet?"

" It takes time. Souls are tricky."

" It's been two hours Sophia." she grits her teeth.

" It might take a day. Or another hour. I don't have control of how long a person wakes being in someone else's body. But he's the one that has to want to awaken or not. Not my magic Katherine."

" Fine." she crosses her arms and shakes herself side to side calming down. " What about Klaus and the spell."

" I'm working on it."

" Did you visit Isobel? While you were at it."

" We did.' she says quietly then loudly. " Of course I did. She was my friend. I'm going to get them for what they..."

" Whoa." Fitz holds his hands up then places them on his girlfriend shoulder. "Hold on. Ladies calm yourselves. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourselves too fast on such little timing."

" That's because we don't have time Fitz." Katherine says looking at him.

" Can I get a drink. Because if were going to talk strategy I'm gonna need one."

" Sure help yourself. Klaus won't mind since he wouldn't want to be an ungracious host even if he's not here yet. You and Sophia are trying to get him released from the spell." Katherine flicks her hand at the liquor and tells him where to get more if the one's on the table aren't the ones he wants.

Then Fitz notices something wrong and turns around behind him. "Hey Soph. Where is he? Wasn't he just behind us?"

" I don't know. Maybe he's checking out the house.' feeling annoyed. " Or in the front yard to worried to come in. Why don't you go get him honey." she rolls her eyes.

" Whatever." Fitz says then goes to front yelling " Come on. What are you doing out there? Come in here." Fitz waves his hand for him to come in. "No one's gonna bite. Remember you got more bite then they do."

" Who is he talking to out there?" Katherine asked her hand on her hip.

" You'll see. Fitz just met someone he considers a brother to him awhile ago and his family took him in."

A boy with dark brunette hair walks in shyly. Fitz has his arms on his shoulders smiling.

Sophia turns her hand to the boy. "Katherine meet Henry Wesley. Fitz's step brother."

" Hello I'm Katherine." She stares at him feeling puzzled.

Then she sees Sophia looking at her. "Are you sure that France's not going to be mad about his cousin being dead." She thanks her boyfriend and takes a glass from him.

Katherine folding in her arms moving side to side trying to think. "He was disgusted with him for decades now. He could have cared less if he lived or died. So I took advantage of that." Then she sighed still not able to put her finger on what was bothering her about Henry so she grabbed her glass of liquor and drank it.

" Boy Katherine when you want revenge. You sure don't hold back sweetie.' she puts her arm on Fitz's shoulder laughing. "When you said Gabriel should burn in hell for what he tried to do to you. I didn't think you literally meant it."

" Well I did. Of course that was after I remembered. Besides he deserved it."

" Don't you think Klaus is going to be upset he wasn't the one to avenge your honor?"

" Doesn't matter apparently Kol told me that I told him not to kill him. And if I did remember and still wanted revenge that I could hunt him down later and I could make him burn for it." She smiled unevenly at the conversation.

" I did say that but I didn't think you would take it literally, Katherine." Sophia brother sat up on the leather sofa turned his head looking over his shoulder to smile at her. Then noticed his Original body laying on the table.

" Kol." Katherine looked over to the sofa. Sophia turned around to see him getting up.

Fitz waved his hand at Kol who smiled at him. Then Sophia nodded her head towards the hall at the two guys and they left with her.

Katherine pressed her lips and wanted to hit him for making her wait for him to wake up.

"Your finally awake."

" I guess I should be thanking you that you switched my soul with Gabriel's."

He dared to smile at her. So she hit him. Kol grabbed her hand.

" What was that for?"

" You were suppose to stick to the plan. You were only suppose to get the oak wood stake from Rebekah not get yourself almost killed. What did you expect me to do if you had been..." He pulls her into him pulling her down to sit next to him on the leather sofa.

"I'm sorry darling." He said hugging her

" I told you not to underestimate this town." sighing into his shoulder.

" I've learned my lesson." he says with Sophia's brother hand up.

She got up to sit on the table." By the way is this Sophia's brother she said was in a coma body I'm in." He gives it a look and pats it.

" Yes. Thank goodness she agreed to let you borrow it otherwise you would have been stuck in Gabriel's body." She leaned in to smirk at him.

" What can I say I'm charming. I don't even wanna think about that for a second."

" Yeah well she's taken." She crosses her arms and leg over her other.

"Well I am grateful for her help but I'm not interested in her. Also I wouldn't want to be bitten by her wolf." He took a drink then asked. "But don't you think their going to notice I'm not dead." He raised an eyebrow at her.

" How? It's not like Gabriel hasn't turned as many vampires as you did. I still wish Frances hadn't turn him though." Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad I gave you that advice back then.' he put his arm on the sofa. " Even though I should have killed him when I found you two. But I thought Nik should have that honor since he was the one that turned Frances." He lifted his glass in a salute. Then he clapped his hands together

" So then. How's Nik? I'm sure he's righteously pissed about now." He smiled taking a sip of Katherine's glass until she snatched it back.

" He's fine. Actually he's a wolf right now." She smiled taking a drink.

" A wolf. My brother turned himself into a wolf."

" That reminds me." Katherine set her glass down stood up looking over to go find Sophia.

Kol stood up to stop her. "First tell me. Why are you helping him?"

" He's your brother Kol."

" That's not what I meant." Then Kol feeling something odd, screamed and collapsed to the ground. Katherine stood there. " Sophia." she screamed.

Sophia ran into the room. " What."

" What happened? Why did he collapse?"

" I told you before. Were you even listening when I explained it. I was working on two spells at the same time. You expect that it would work all at once."

Katherine lifted her arms up gaping at her to explain.

" Look one spell was to transfer two souls at the same time. Gabriel's into Kol's Original body as it burned and the other one was to switch his soul back into his body so it wouldn't be in my brother's." She lifted her finger pointing at the bodies. " I might like Kol but I don't think my brother is going to appreciate a stranger sharing his body when he wakes up." Then she turned around to almost walk back out of the room until Katherine stopped her and told her that Klaus could still shift into a wolf inside the barrier. Sophia smiled and said she was going to get something in her car and left the room.

Few minutes later Katherine drinking her glass when she finishes it she notices Kol waking up on the table. A little groggy.

" Feeling better."

" Much better, thank you." he smiled sarcastically at her. She handed him a glass of liquor. He drank down and set it down on the table. " Now where were we. That's right I remember."

"Why are you after the cure too Katherine." He said gripping her arm.

" There's someone I don't want to turn back into a wolf." She pulled out of his grasp.

" Who?" he said eye her not letting her leave as she was about to run past him.

Katherine looked up trying to think. "Don't try to run darling, now that I'm back in my own body. You know I'm quicker."

" My daughter."

" Your daughter. She died a long time ago. So don't try to trick me.' he lifted his head " unless you turned someone that resembles her." He choked a laugh. " What's her name?"

She gulped looking at him. "Amelia."

"Amelia.' he nodded his head smiling. "Nice name. Why haven't I met her?"

She took in a breath as she told him. " I just recently met her again myself."

He thought about it for a second. " Why recently?"

Katherine licked her lips bouncing on her foot. "Because I just remembered her."

" Why are you fidgeting?' he asked looking down at her feet then back up. " So let me try to understand this. She's a girl you turned that is a wolf. Have you learned nothing from my incident with Angelina."

" I didn't know she was one when I turned her."

" So then how did you find out she is one?" Katherine opened her mouth but Kol spoke first before she could. " Nik." He turned away then back to her. "He's met her. And my brother happens to mention to you that the girl you turned is a wolf."

Katherine turned her head then back to him and glanced in hopes Sophia would return.

" Tell me Katerina. Why would Nik make you forget this girl Amelia." he enunciated each word angrily. He lifted his head waiting for her answer.

" I tried to turn her but I failed too. So Klaus finished..he turned her for me."

" Why did you fail to turn this girl?"

"I thought Rose turned me."

"So Nik compelled you to forget drinking his blood. And let you think Rose sired you."

" He didn't let me. Rose gave me her blood to heal me. And I assumed..." she turned her head away at last sentence. "...that she turned you." he finished for her. She looked at him. "Yeah." she said softly.

"So Amelia has yours and Nik's blood inside her when she turned. Which makes her yours and my brother's daughter, Katerina."

" Don't call me that. You only call me that when..." Then Kol interrupted her.

" How long? When did you turn her?" he asked.

" Sometime after my daughter died I thought I would never feel that same feeling again. Until I found her in England. The last time I was in England I saw her again and I stayed for some years with her until Klaus showed up again." She said quietly.

" That long, huh, before you met me in Asia." He glared at her.

Katherine looked down at the floor then up at him. "Kol." She tried to touch his arm.

He lifted his hands up in the air shook her off him. "Don't touch me. Do not touch me Katerina." he said running his hand in his hair turning away from her.

" I didn't know she was alive until recently. He compelled me to forget her to protect me and her." She said looking at him.

He turned around feeling disgusted. "Protect you." he spitted out. "He compelled you to forget her for centuries." He grabbed her wanting to shake her.

" Mikael was in town. He compelled us both. But Amelia tricked him. So I was told to hide in a hotel and forget that she survived and Klaus left after he failed to turn her."

Kol let go not knowing what to say. So he walked up to her holding her.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you, darling.' she closed her eyes. "It must have been hard to have thought you lost another daughter all these years." He kissed her forehead.

"He didn't want me to be tempted to go see her the way I did with..."

"Shhh. He's gone. He can't hurt you or Amelia."

"But why did Nik wait until recently to tell you she's alive?"

"I don't know. You know your brother. Hybrid of secrets."

"Yes he is."

Kol turned to her letting her go. "But I still can't let you get that cure and waken Silas."

" At least before you go. Couldn't you at least wait until your body heals completely. Also Klaus doesn't know your alive. You could at least wait until he sees you in person before you leave."

"Fine then. I'll wait. When does Nik get out of that barrier."

She sighed shook her head. "I guess when ever Sophia can get him out. Or when that spell ends." Then she walked up to him.

Kol laughed out loud sitting on the table. " He's not going to be pleased about that." Katherine shrugged her shoulders. Kol looked up at her looking down at him.

" I believe I still owe you an apology." he grinned at her.

Katherine frowned at him amused as she bent down to receive his kiss. He held onto her shoulders kissing her. Then she lifted her head pointing her finger at his face. "Don't you tell Klaus." He motioned with his fingers that his lips were sealed.

Then he smiled at her and she smiled back laughing. Then he moved to sit on the sofa and she sat down next to him.

"Does Rebekah know I'm alive."

"No. I haven't told her yet. I thought it'd be better to wait until we get Klaus out."

Kol sighed turning his head away then looked back at her not wanting to think of Klaus and Katherine having a daughter. He couldn't believe it, they had a daughter. But now he was certain about one thing about his brother.


	8. Invisible Barrier was always there

Loved this episode of TVD. I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
I just love Katherine, and The Originals, also Vampire Diaries of course.

It was fun. But writing for nearly a week of this drabble was not. I started off writing right after Revenge can be sweet. There was so much info had to write. I thought I was going to have a migraine. And then I got whisked away to my sister's house I didn't have my music but I knew which songs. So I just got back last night (because I can't upload any stories unless through the computer.) Except for the new addition last piece of the song that made it feel absolutely perfect for me.

Umm the Song Choices this time are Important to Listen with this drabble. It's like a hidden surprise packed with emotion. Those who already do listen to the songs while reading the drabble are going to be dying over it. So sorry to Koltherine fans. So onto the Invisible Barrier playlist.

Songs inspired this drabble

Just A Dream - Nelly (about Kol)  
Someone Like You - Adele (about Kol)  
Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris, Florence Welch  
Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys (Katherine)  
Say It Now - The Afters  
Howl - Florence and The Machine  
D.N.A - Little Mix  
Shattered - Trading Yesterday  
Hung Up (radio) - Madonna  
Parachute (accoustic) - Ingrid Michaelson (Katherine pov)  
Feel So Close - Calvin Harris (Klaus pov)

Pov = Play the songs and reread from where Klaus pulls Katherine necklace.

Don't You Worry Child (radio edit) feat. John Martin - Sweedish House Mafia

(For the drabbles read them in Klaus pov)

Hope you sort of enjoy it but not too much, because it was difficult and sad for me to type it.  
But I am So thrilled and excited got to see Katherine so yay.

Please leave comments on any of my Klatherine drabbles. I will get back to you. Got any questions, advice, just wanna say something I'd love to hear from Klatherine fans. Or Originals fans.  
Let me know what your general opinion of yours when it comes to Klaus and Katherine, love to hear them.  
I don't care if you think it's hate,love,manipulation,deception,heartbreak between them just let me know. I'd like to hear what other people think of them generally.

My twitter is fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

* * *

Katherine got up from laying on the sofa wishing the conversation she had with Kol mostly was real but knew it hadn't been because he wouldn't have taken such news lightly, neither would he have told her he'd wait until Klaus got out. She sighed staring at Sophia brother body and also the damn tea her caster friend gave her to calm down.

"I am never drinking that damn stuff again." She pouted still feeling a bit fuzzy.

She got up trying to remember the last thing she had done before falling asleep. Then remembered it had been asking Sophia why she hadn't gotten Kol's body and why he wasn't waking up. After that came the explanation and talk. The tea she gave her. Katherine realized she hadn't even gone to see Klaus yet. She gets up to leave.

Sophia tells her to check out the barrier for her.

" Why can't you do it?"

" Because Fitz you know my werewolf boyfriend doesn't want me near him."

Katherine sighs. " Good thing I was already planning to check up on him. " Katherine walks towards the door. " And Sophia next time don't give me that damn tea. Gave me weird dream." She shuts door behind her.

She picked up her cellphone when she noticed Sophia calling.

" I forgot to tell you still working on the spell. "

" Are you saying it failed. "

" It didn't fail more like slight complication. "

" Fine whatever as long as it worked. "

" Don't forget we still need his body."

" I know. I would never forget. What's the last thing we talked about before I doze off on that tea?"

" France's cousin. Then I gave you the tea. I told you alcohol wasn't what you needed at the moment. You mumbling about Klaus which I got and worked out what you said."

" You put something in my damn tea didn't you. Didn't know you could do herbal remedies Castor."

" You were tired and stressed. I had to do something to put you to sleep. Your jittery nerves weren't helping my concentration it only made me want to shut you up and you didn't ask."

" Did I happen to mention visiting anyone besides Klaus? "

" Got no idea. But it's time for me to do my job and for you to do yours. Later sweetie, time for you to check on the hybrid."

" Yeah right, maybe I should bring him a treat, think it'll work. "

" Sure if you wanna clean up the mess."

" Forget it."

" I don't care how you do it Katherine but I need that data. So you're going to have to figure out how to walk your wolf."

" He's not."

" Just get the data. Will talk about denial later."

Sophia End call.

Katherine stares at her cellphone. Mouth hangs open. She closes it with a huff. " That bitch just hung up on me." Thinks of Rebekah, Isobel, then Sophia. " Why do I have friends that are _such _bitches."

She shrugs her shoulders starts the car. "I guess it beats being bored."

Katherine backs out turning the wheel and turns on the radio.

She heads to the Gilbert's house.

" Looks like you're still in one piece."

"Katerina. I thought you weren't coming."

"Sophia asked me to check out the barrier. So here I am."

" Why didn't caster witch come herself? "

"Let's say her lover is the jealous type and prefer not to have another wolf around her if he can help it."

"Territorial about what's his. I can understand that." He looked at her with arms folded in leaning against pillar.

" Is that? "

"Don't look, love."

" His body Sophia said we have to get his body." Klaus stood in front of her but it was as if she was staring straight past him down at Kol.

"Alright we will." He said quietly still watching her.

"Klaus. He still won't wake up. I had this dream it was so real. He found out about Amelia. The conversation I had with him so like him. Except one thing." She said still staring past him.

" Why won't he wake up?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Come here love." He told her he held his arms out to his side's.

Katherine watched him slowly and she walked towards him. She felt him wrap his arms around her. "Is he really alive?"

"We switched his for Gabriel's."

"Good thing I didn't kill him then."

"Klaus what's wrong?" She looked at his eyes then his face.

"They burned his body as I watched from outside. I couldn't get in."

Katherine hugged him. "It's okay his body maybe dead but Sophia going to revive it. He's sleeping.' she kissed him. Touched her forehead with his. "Nikl he's sleeping." He nodded his head and put her head on his cheek. He listened to her stroking back of her head.

" He's being so stubborn taking his time to wake up."

" That's my baby brother for you, always rebelling."

" We almost lost him."

"Shhh. I know and I intend for it to not happen again."

Katherine could feel him hugging her closer. So she lifted her head to tell him. " Klaus I need you step back Sophia wants me to check out the barrier."

"I don't want to at least not yet."

" I need to check so let go." Klaus wouldn't let go.

" I need to do this and give her the details before somebody might show up to check on you." He sighed letting her go.

" What makes you think they will?"

"Because they are a group together. Only half of them went to get the cure. I'm sure the other half is still here."

" How far can you walk around?"

" Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"And be trapped in there with you." She creased her forehead frowning at him.

" Well you didn't think of that when you walked right in." He pointed where he was standing. She looked and gasped. " Relax you were able to step back out. I'm the one that is trapped here not you."

"That's reminding me of that one conversation we had where you thought it'd be funny to keep me trapped in the cave."

Klaus frowned. " Don't gloat."

" I'm not gloating." Then she stepped back in. "This is pointless if I can leave the barrier then I need you to show me how far along it you can walk not me."

" Very well then." He grinned. Katherine stepped back. "Klaus what are you doing? ' he moved forward, she stepped back "What are you up to?"

" Showing you the range of how far I can go."

" Yeah but you seem more like you're chasing me or that I've become your prey then showing me."

"Am I?"

" You're still in a bad mood." Katherine stepped even quicker around pillar of the kitchen through living room in a circle until she bumped into the sofa and he followed her. Not noticing because of the way Klaus had been staring at her she fell onto the sofa. "Klaus." She looked up at him pleading for him to stop.

" There you have it my range of being closed into this damn witches spell. That I cannot leave until I am freed." He leaned closer

Katherine without thinking reached out and touched his cheek. He hesitated. "I know you're still mad' he frowned at the understatement of her remark. She reached out with her other hand touching his other cheek when she noticed it had worked the first time. "but you need to calm down just a little." Katherine stroked his cheek remembering that was what he did when he saw her again in Alaric's body. " If you don't you won't be able to focus or plan. You need to plan if they get that cure." She didn't realize she was still stroking his cheek when he told her to stop talking. She moved one of her hands.

Klaus sighed sitting on the sofa next to her. " I've calm down a little."

" You're still livid. And you're going to get angrier when you get out."

Katherine moved her other hand away. Remember to send her witch the info she text her. Klaus not liking the fact she had stopped touching him pulled her into his lap. "Klaus." Katherine pulled away a little. " We're still not done talking. So I'm not sitting in your lap."

"Don't move."

"Klaus." She gritted her teeth said in calm tone.

" It relaxes me." Katherine gave him a stare to see if he was lying. But she couldn't tell so she stayed turning her head. And quickly as it came he had kissed her then pulled away. Katherine was not happy about any of this.

"I told you I wanted to see you."

" That part was real."

"You don't remember are conversation."

" I had some damn tea that messed with my head. I don't know what part was real or what isn't."

"Wonderful." Klaus sarcastically muttered.

"Think about how I feel. I still have to figure out what I did was real and what wasn't." She lowered her eyes not liking how vulnerable she felt.

" You have such a great friend that gives you tea that allows you to not remember your own actions and whether they are illusionary or not."

" She was only trying to help since she said I was wound up by you two getting into trouble."

" I'd like to meet this witch of yours that seems to have insight on my actions on how I would behave considering we haven't met yet."

" You can stop with the sarcasm it's not like she hasn't heard rumors about you." Katherine patted his chest.

" Oh lovely, and yet I've to hear a word about her reputation."

"Really, you two should have already met." Klaus shrugs his shoulders at her. He looks at her I-don' t-think-I-have. "Have I?"

" I am too tired Klaus. I'm not playing your game."

Katherine laughed when he rolled his eyes. So he kisses her again and he waits to see if she pulls away. Her eyes open she pulls out her cellphone to look down at it.

* * *

She gets a text from Sophia.

Got some energy readings and what you sent me. He's screwed looks like moon barrier tied to his wolf side he'll be stuck until moon phase passes. No luck there.

* * *

"What is it?"

" She said you're screwed. Looks like you're not getting out until moon phase passes and the spell fizzles out. The spell tied to your wolf side. Guess bad time to be a wolf." She slaps cellphone in her hand.

"For how long?"

Katherine text her.

* * *

Katherine txt

Klaus asked for how long?

* * *

Sophia txt

About 3 days.

* * *

Klaus doesn't need to ask when Katherine shows him her text.

Katherine gets up and tells him she needs to check on Kol again.

She turns to him. "Klaus remember Paris when you found me there with your siblings."

"Yes. How could I forget."

" I just wanted to know if you remember."

"Do you remember what I asked you after we danced?"

" You asked me if I would chase you and I have ever since."

" Do you remember the last time you found me?"

" What are you getting at?"

" When all of this is over."

"Katerina look at me."

She looked in his direction. "No. Look at me, not through me or pass my head."

Klaus held onto her shoulders standing face to face. "If you're going to say something while looking at me. Then look. At. Me."

Katherine breathed. " Come home. I don't care if you're still a hybrid or a wolf. Just alive. Stay alive and come home."

" And where is that exactly?"

" The place that is home. Where we all were."

She told him reminding him.

"I won't be there right away. I need to check on Amelia in case they get the cure and you somehow take it. That way we know for sure if it effects her too."

"Right. Of course you do. Don't get bit." His voice roughed in warning reminding her if he ends up taking the cure he wouldn't be able to cure her.

" But after wards..."

" I know." Klaus touched his forehead to her's. "Sweetheart I know."

Sophia calling.

"I don't want to have to leave you here but I.." she said touching his cheek.

"Go." Klaus let go.

Katherine sighed frustrated turned around tried not to glance down, looked back at him looking at her and left. Klaus went back to staring at his younger brother's body.

* * *

Tyler enters then later Caroline. Klaus bit her then left with Tyler.

* * *

" You look like you're grumpy again." Katherine walked in hands on her hips.

" What happened? Did somebody drop by to taunt you. You poor hybrid. " Katherine walked up to him wrapping her hands around his head.

" That's enough Katerina."

She laughed. " Should I make you feel better then." She smiled and lightly kissed him before he could stop her. She smiled. "Better." She stepped back to look at him." Klaus what's with your eyes?" He pulled her arms away from around him. "Nothing is wrong with them." Katherine turned his face to look directly at her. "You fed. If you were hungry I could have brought you something." He looked at her hopeful then realized. " You mean those blood packets. What I had was more appetizing."

"I can see that." Katherine tapped her foot irritated.

She asked feeling annoyed. "Who did you bite? Who was it that came here?"

Klaus didn't answer her. She looked away and noticed a green sheet on the floor. Then out of suspicion she licked her lips. " Caroline." She threw her arms down and he let go. " You bit her and drank her blood." Katherine growled her fangs showing. "It's not what you think." Klaus said irritated.

"Then why? Why did you bite her? Was there someone else that showed up here besides her?" Katherine crossed her arms. Pressed her lips.

" She made me mad and Tyler..."

" Of course your unsired hybrid would show up to taunt you." She raised her hand in frustration. " So you bit her to teach him a lesson because he wouldn't be stupid enough to come near you. Oh but miss fearless would right because she certain you wouldn't hurt her and since she's not dumb enough to come too close to you. You probably" picking up wooden object fast " used this on her to " tried to stab him with it. " bring her closer to you to bite her."

Klaus grabbed other end when she tried to ram it into his stomach. Both them holding onto it when she noticed she failed to stab him she tried to let go the object but wasn't fast enough for him to use it against her and yank her towards him. The force of the throw pulled her right into his arms. " I can't believe you tried to stab me Katerina."

She struggled in his grip. " You deserved it. One thing to bite her Klaus but you didn't have to drink her blood." She said angrily at his face.

" I did it naturally seeing how mad I still am."

" You don't need to say anything more. All I needed to know is that you drank her blood." Katherine tried to pull out of his grip. " Let me go."

" No." He stood still staring at her.

"Klaus I said let me go."

" You should know I didn't heal her even after he begged me to."

Katherine got mad hearing him tell her that so she opened her mouth and bit him hard on the hand. He let go his one hand and glared at her. "And I am supposed to be feeling better after you told me that." She spitted out.

Klaus pressed her against the pillar. " I don't intend to heal her."

Katherine scoffed at him. "Believe me." He stroked her cheek. "Don't touch me." He removed his hand. But she wouldn't look at him. So he bended his head and bit her drinking her blood. Katherine gasped and when he lifted his head to smile at her. " There now I drank yours." She reached up grabbing onto him and he waited until she bit him hard again. " Katerina." Klaus growled when he felt her sharp teeth bite in deep. He frowned when he saw her face still glaring at him. The euphoria he almost had wearing off he told her. " It's been a few days I almost forgot the taste of your blood, love. It's delicious."

"I told you not to touch me. Klaus."

"I don't understand what the problem here is."

"I drank your blood, you drank mine."

"I drank yours to heal myself."

Klaus leaned forward and Katherine leaned back against the wall daring him to kiss her or bite her again. So he leaned in placing his hands on both sides of her head and kissed her. At first she let him kiss her. Reminded how good his own blood tasted until she remembered why she didn't want him to touch her.

She bit his lip. Klaus pulled back looking at her touching his lip with his tongue.

Then his finger. " If you wanted to play rough. You only had to ask sweetheart." He wickedly smirked at her.

Katherine huffed. " Your blood tasted better." She smiled then pressed her lips together trying not to look at him and bounced a bit to try to get her breathing under control. He grinned then she turned to face him glaring again.

Klaus sighed and breathed out. " I won't bite her again." He moved his arm off the wall.

Katherine crossed her arms putting one of her foot against the pillar. " Of course you won't because then you might kill her. Oh wait I forgot she's dying so you won't have to." She smirked sarcastically then shook her head.

Klaus opened his mouth. She pushed herself off against the pillar. Walked out of his reach. " You know the thing that gets under my skin isn't the fact you bit her. Or the fact you did it to teach Tyler about taunting you." Katherine started yelling and pulled off her daylight bracelet "It's the fact you're standing there." She threw it at him. "lying to me that you aren't going to heal her." She finished saying throwing her cellphone at him. He stood there catching the objects. "For the last time Katerina I am not going to." He said still frustrated she wasn't listening to him.

Katherine took a step back towards the door.

" So then you're going to let her die all because so you would win against Tyler her boyfriend. But if it wasn't because of him but for her you would heal her."

"Possibly yes." Katherine took another step back.

" What are you doing sweetheart, I'm not up to playing a game with you right now." Katherine laughter was harsh. "Oh I'm not playing a game. I'm proving my point. That you would stand there and lie to me." Her arms crossed Katherine stood staring down at her feet. "See after every time you lie I take a step back." Katherine looked up then glanced at the door "but every time you tell the truth I take a step forward." She looked at him. Klaus looked at himself realizing she meant towards him then he glanced at the bracelet in his hand.

Then he looked up thinking of daylight must be coming. He looked at her.

"Katerina."

"And that you would save your precious feelings from telling me and continue to lie over my own life." She smirked.

" Sweetheart stop playing and come over here and take your bracelet from me before I accidentally crush it for how angry you're making me become even more so." He held her bracelet dangling tightly in his hand.

"Not until I prove my point or you prove yours would I step foot in there." She retorted back.

" Was it Tyler or was it Caroline that pissed you off first?"

Klaus looked away then back. "Tyler." Her arms crossed she took step forward.

" When did you start having feelings for her?"

"My family's reunion." Klaus looked up at her.

Katherine glanced up scoffed. "Liar." Grind her teeth and took a step back.

" How would you know when I had any feelings at all for her."

She shifted her jaw to side. "You're forgetting Kol and one detail I was in your home. Remember you compelled me to stay out of sight."

Klaus muttered looking away then at her.

" Katerina stop this foolish game."

" You said you wouldn't heal her' she flicked her finger back "now was that before' then forward "or after he begged you to heal her."

"He asked and it was before." Katherine stared at him and took a step back.

Klaus stared at her getting closer to the door. A few more steps she would be at the front door.

"Tell me you're playing with me. That this is a joke and you can stop now."

"I told you I'm not playing a game. I'm dead serious Klaus." She bitterly smirked.

" Did you bite her hard enough that she would die within hours?"

"Yes." Katherine sighed and step forward.

" Who decided that she should leave?"

"I told Tyler I wouldn't heal her even when he said he would be my slave and she asked him to take her away from this house."

Katherine tilted her head to the side and took a step forward.

"Katerina. I'm not playing this game with you. You don't really mean to do what you are trying to make me think you're going to do in front of me."

She glared at him. "I once told Elijah "if we cease to believe in love why would we want to live" so don't doubt what I say I will or won't do."

Klaus only believed her half way thinking she stop once she got to the door.

"Did you draw her?"

"Yes."

"Did you give her a drawing?"

"I gave it to her to thank her for her honesty." Katherine took a step back.

" Did you risk your life to save her's?"

" Elena was also there by my mother's creation of a made Hunter."

Katherine quickly took a step back. Klaus was mad. "I told you the truth."

"No. You made an excuse." She glanced to the side then back at him.

" Did you allow yourself to be tricked by Caroline?"

"No, I didn't realize until the last killing plan sweet." Katherine breathed heavy sigh and didn't bother looking at Klaus, took a step back. "You must think I am really naive to believe that."

"Did you keep it unnoticed by others from finding out besides Kol that is."

" I tried to but no." Katherine stepped back and noticed two steps from opening the door. Klaus noticed she wasn't doing this to play a game she was serious.

" Why did you take a step back. I told you honestly."

" You said you tried but I know you better then that. We both know you could of done better to hide it." Katherine leaned forward a bit then back on her heels straightened her stance. " You do know if you open that door I am not kidding when I say I can't move from here. I can't take a single step."

Katherine eyes stared back at him with no fear just fierce stubbornness and anger. " Oh I know. But do you?" Her eyes unblinking asked the next question without hesitating.

" Do you have feelings for her? "

Klaus looked at the door, he closed his eyes, then opened them to stare directly at her face.

" Yes." Katherine took step forward. Klaus held his breathe.

"That's not good enough. I want you to say it. Say the words " I have feelings for her" or I open the door. Say them Niklaus." She enunciated them slowly in spiteful tone.

" I will not say the words." Katherine put her hand on the door knob.

" Wait Katerina." He sighed frustrated. "I have feelings for her." He said them slowly and clearly. Then he glared at her. _Just a few more steps she will be closer. One step at a time. _

"Is it a crush or are you lusting?"

"Possibly not and no it's not lust." Klaus clenched his fists reminding himself he still had her bracelet. He just needed her to take a few steps closer to him.

"Why her?"

"She's honest and doesn't hide how she feels about me and she says things I can't seem to ignore." Klaus sighed. The bracelet indentations pressed into his skin reminding him why he was doing this.

Katherine reluctantly took step forward. "And it bothers you. The other things she says."

" Yes."

"Like what?"

"Like being human." Katherine subconsciously took a step forward placed her hand on her chest. "And I don't."

" Not in the same way but similar."

Katherine took another step towards him as they talked still not realizing she was. Klaus watched carefully each step she took towards him.

" You drew pictures of her."

"I burned them." Katherine took another step. " I'm supposed to believe that means anything just because you burned them."

"I drew one of you that you took."

" So, it was of me sleeping."

" Which was my drawing not yours to take."

"So you didn't draw it for me."

" No I did not draw it for you."

She stood close enough up to his face. " Who did you draw it for then?" She took another step forgetting when Klaus was able to grab her that she was now in his closed territory. "Me." And he was glad when he took a step back she hadn't noticed until he grabbed her and pulled her forward.

" But you drew one for her."

"Katerina.' he held her arms up gripping them then let go only one of her hands so she would put the daylight bracelet on when she finished clamping it on he grabbed back her arm. She did since he had won the game and took her cellphone back. "Do not ever play a game like that with me when I cannot move around freely." Then he looked at her. " You are my feisty, beautiful, strong' raised his eyebrow with a smirk " and sexy." Then with a frown "but stubborn, arrogantly darling wife." He finished saying with sincere look on his face.

Katherine leaned in saying softly to his ear. " And I hate you Klaus." He frowned pulling his head back to look at her. "Why?"

She turned her face from him hid her face with her hair. " Katerina look at me." She wouldn't he turned her chin to look at him. He saw and felt her tears run down his fingertips. " You're crying." Surprised he let go she try to slip away but because of her last act he had acted quicker being more alert now by her previous actions.

Her eyes said it all "How many countless times are you going to break my Heart" to him and he knew.

He let her wipe the tears but still couldn't make his hand let her go.

"After everything you've done to me I try to forgive you when you told me about Mikael, and when you released me from the compulsions. I was going to let it all go. But you have never hurt me more than the way you have now."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them. "And I hate you Niklaus. I truly hate you and it feels different this time than the last." Her eyes were cold.

He dropped his head. _Her eyes are colder then when she hated me for losing her daughter. _Still distraught he turned his head away trying to not reveal how hurt he felt. That's when he felt her muscles tightened in her wrists underneath his grip so he turned to her.

Klaus tried to use his soothing voice to calm her. "I know it's a lot to take. You probably haven't even remember all of it yet. I understand you need time for it all to sink in." Klaus stroked her cheek.

"Don't. Don't try to manipulate me by trying to make me believe in your sincerity when you're just using it to distract me."

" You're tired love, and upset. You just need to rest. Go lie down on my bed at home. And tomorrow you will feel better." She pushed his hand aside when he tried to stroke her cheek again. "I said don't. Klaus."

"Sweetheart."

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore."

Her lips thinning in a cruel smile. " In fact if you don't let go of me this instant. The second you let your guard down I'm going to walk out that door and not look back." Katherine waited. Klaus let her arms go.

Katherine took a step forward out of his reach looking to the ground. " When you cure Caroline and you will I hope she breaks your heart." She turned around and walked towards the door. " I thought you said you would be waiting for me at home."

She sped back in front of him. " There is no home. The thought of it was denial thinking there was one for all of us to go back to. I hate you. When I leave I don't want to see your face or hear about you again."

" Katerina."

She kept walking. "I'm not going to hesitate. I'm done waiting every time I walk away from a fight with you. "

"Katerina."

"I'm not stopping Klaus." She still kept walking.

" What about Amelia? What are you going to tell her?"

She stopped and went back to him. "I'm going to tell her we're through. And that her father has fallen.."

" Don't."

"That her father has fallen in.." Klaus interrupted her again saying. " Do not finish that sentence."

" He's fallen for a blonde vampire." Her tone being flat.

Angry that she had finished saying the sentence he growled. "Do not tell me that you don't have feelings for Kol and me, as well."

"Again that was your own fault. I begged you twice to not compel me. So I could stay by your side. Once after the death of my family' she pointed her finger up "and twice when Mikael was in England." She pointed her second finger up. "But you wouldn't listen no matter how much I asked." Katherine frustrated that they were even having this conversation began to pace and throw her hands around while talking. " So I ran into Kol. He was there for me. He taught me what it meant to be a vampire. Him and Pearl. Then I ran into him again."

She half laugh and giggled. " You know what's so ironic Klaus.' She walked up to him into his face. "He knew where my heart lied. And you can't even tell me the truth without being threatened. Kol never touched me except a kiss here and there to spice things up. And when he was blood lusted, well, but you can't blame him for that. Until your interest in one blond vampire did he touch me. But then he felt somewhat guilty. That is until you threatened him not to touch me. And you made him mad." Her voice dropped on the last sentence.

"After that I pleaded to him to make me forget about you staying here in Mystic Falls while we were in Chicago. So I guess I had no right to get mad at you about trying to get it on with blondie in the woods."

Klaus clenched his fists then released them. He bit down on his teeth.

Katherine stepped out of the way.

"Time's up. When I leave I'm going to disappear from your life. This time your not even going to be able to see me and I'll make sure that I do better hiding from you than last time when you actually couldn't find me." Katherine smiled wickedly crossing her arms.

"That's impossible for you to disappear from my sight."

"But it's not. Remember spell you put on Amelia. I am going to figure out how to do it. And I am not going to go to that witch you had to do it, so she can track me. And I'll leave your little minions behind from guessing where I'm at."

Katherine increased her arms and walked away.

" When Kol wakes up were leaving whether he wants to leave with me or not."

"Katerina I know you're miffed, love. You do realize I am stuck here and I can't chase after you when you open that door and leave."

She turned her head to look at him with her hand still on the door knob. " Don't you get it. For the second time in my life I am glad you can't take one step to chase me when I open this door and leave. Don't bother asking Kol or Frances where I'm at because I won't be telling them. You should give into your feelings. I mean to try to forget mine." Without another word she opened the door and left closing it behind her.

* * *

Klaus stood leaning against the pillar. He saw Tyler bringing Caroline inside.

Klaus watched Caroline feed on his wrist then he took his cellphone text.

* * *

Klaus txt

Katerina. Talk to me.

* * *

Katerina txt

I thought I said I didn't want to hear from you.

* * *

Klaus txt

You didn't say I couldn't text or call.

* * *

Katerina txt

I don't have to follow your worded promises anymore.

* * *

Klaus txt

You want the truth. I'll tell you if you answer my call.

* * *

Klaus called watching Caroline had fainted or fell asleep from being exhausted. He didn't really care as long she couldn't hear him talking.

* * *

"I answered so talk." Katherine waited driving.

"The night we killed Mikael."

"You killed him."

"I killed him. You were standing in front of me as his hostage and you were looking at me as I was overwhelmed by emotion. I screamed at him. The look of shock on your face when you were unaware he stabbed you until you gasped shocked me, he dropped you to the ground laughing I was in shock that you were dead, I walked away still in shock that I didn't notice Damon had lunged at me until he stabbed me with the wooden oak stake."

"What are you trying to say Klaus?"

"Katerina. I was sitting here with Caroline dying in front of me, she nearly died. I fed her my blood. But I am not in shock. I realized I was in shock when I thought you were dead." He tilted his head up. "Katerina I love you so when I get out I want you to be waiting for me at home."

" Klaus I don't know if I can believe you this time."

"You know what happened between us that night. You know I'm not lying to you." He tilted his head up from all the emotion he was remembering.

Katherine shook her head. Her vulnerability showing through. She sat in the car having already turned the ignition off. She sat there thinking should she stay and believe him.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Now I want you to tell me you love me."

"What? I am not going to do that."

" Then I'm not hanging up this phone until you do. You know I can be as intolerant as Kol but more persistent like in the past." Changing his tone to flirtatious one.

"But I can."

" Then I will keep calling until I hear the words I want to hear come out of your mouth." He smiled waiting.

" I can turn off my phone."

"Ah but you won't seeing as you'll want to hear from me if I turned back into a wolf right." Klaus grinned thinking how worried she would become of that.

"You're wasting your battery Klaus."

"I don't care. Or should I since a phone battery lasts for about three days perhaps depending on how long I've been on it using it to talk."

Katherine remembered that he had been using it quite a bit before he was caught. He grinned knowing she'd come to the conclusion of how long he had been using his cellphone.

"Klaus you need it in case something happens."

"Then say the words. Say " I love my husband. I love my dear husband. I love my darling husband" you have those three options to pick from."

" I am not going to say any of those."

"Then I guess will be on for awhile longer."

"Klaus."

"Say one of them Katerina or I won't hang up until I'm satisfied."

She knew telling him again he could be risking his life was no good since he was being stubborn. Frankly Rebekah might kill her for letting him die over something stupid as not having his phone in working condition.

" I love my dear husband. So there now hang up." Quickly said.

"I didn't quite hear that."

"I love my husband." Katherine said clearly and angry.

" I don't think you mean it."

"I said it. So you told me you would hang up if I said the words."

"Yes but I said until I was satisfied."

"Klaus." Katherine hit the steering wheel. "You know technically were still not married. It's just a piece of paper for humans."

" Yes love. But we had a blood drink whereas we shared vampire blood. Therefore that makes you mine."

"You _bit me to prove to Stefan your blood would cure a wolf bite by forcing me to drink your blood. I would have died if I hadn't to."_

" They're just details love. Little things don't matter."

Katherine tapped her finger nails on the steering wheel. "Fine then. Have it your way." He smiled hearing her give in.

" I love my annoying husband." She smirked in the car.

" That's not right." He pouted.

" I love my irritating husband." Klaus heard her giggle when she laughed. It was soft but there.

"Go on. Your almost there." He smiled hearing it.

" I love my manipulative, arrogant, dashing, stubborn, fierce, drives me crazy, that I hate at times, always getting his way, charming, husband of mine." Placed a hand on side of her head shook waves of her hair smiling.

" You forgot irresistible, love. Since you can't keep your hands off of me when we get into that mood. Not to mention you get your way most times."

" I forgot that he pouts when he's trying to make me feel guilty and have me give in to him." She pursed her lips smiling imagining him pouting.

"Kol does it too." He growled.

" Just like a puppy."

"Katerina you still haven't said what I wanted to hear."

" Fine. I love you Klaus."

"What. I didn't hear it." He lifted his head surprised.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. I was distracted hearing my name and the word "love" in the same sentence."

"Klaus." She said softly hearing the confusion in his voice. "I love my darling husband." She said it with sincerity. "I love all the things about you I said and I love that you're kind to me when you are. The fact you're protective even though no one understands but I do because I learned that's how you show it. You're not trying to be cruel when you protect your family. " She sighed trying to breathe.

Klaus listened to her voice. Trying not to cry. He didn't want her to hear it not unless they were alone.

"Klaus I have more to say. I want to say it when we're alone." He swallowed telling her. " I'll be coming home soon." He sighed. "Katerina."

Katherine breathed listening filled with emotion, she closed her eyes, opened them a second later.

"I'll be waiting. Klaus I didn't take the drawing with me."

" Where is it?"

"In your box of letters. I guess I should hide it wouldn't want Stefan or somebody else come across it. But then again Elijah probably think it was Tatia."

"No he would not. You don't quite look like her."

" I know she's stunning."

"Not exactly what I meant. He would know it's a drawing of you."

"Why did you draw it?"

"I wanted to keep a drawing by my bedside when you're not there and when I'm thinking of you." He licked his lips surprised how wonderful it actually felt telling her.

Katherine did not know what to say. He continued.

" But I haven't forgotten that stunt you pulled in front of me even if it was to punish me."

" I wasn't joking. I meant it at the time. If you had lied that last time I would have opened the door Klaus."

"You lie all the time."

"Not to you. Or your family. Maybe I twist the truth or tell you in answer exactly what you ask of me."

Klaus paused for a second before asking.

" Are you frightened of me, love? Your breathing is a bit erratic."

" Not really."

" You were earlier."

"Yes."

" Were you when I turned Francois? "

" Somewhat."

"And Kol? "

"The first time I was surprised. The second time, yes, you wouldn't listen to him before you did that."

"Elijah?"

" You did it to Kol why not Elijah. But I was surprised, scared. Until I Met Mikael and then I understood two reasons why you did it."

"Then what about Stefan?"

" I hid behind a pillar Klaus. But wait you didn't ask about Damon."

" I don't need to I already knew." Katherine sucked in her lip then sighed.

"How did you know?"

"I just do."

" Okay then what are you getting at Klaus? "

" I wanted to know if you thought I was a..."

"..a monster. No Klaus. I'll admit when I ran when I was human I did. But that night between you and Mikael I understood. You started off the way you are because of your parents and I am the way I am partially because of you. I didn't want to become like you."

"You're not like me, love."

"Yes I am. In some ways and I'm fine with that. The lesson I learned the best from your family is word games." Katherine lowered her head and lifted back up.

" Katerina if I lie to you again will you promise me not to run away and listen to me first. Even if you think I lied." Klaus lowered his head and waited for a response.

"Why? Are you going to lie to me again." Katherine gripped the steering wheel.

" No love. I'm just asking you to promise me that if I do again lie that you will hear me out first. I want you to listen to my explanations before drawing to any conclusions of your own." Klaus licked his lips.

" Tell me why." She pursed her lips.

" Because you make me worry you're going to hurt yourself when you jump to the wrong conclusions or make a mess." He lifted his head in frustration.

Hearing the tone in his voice Katherine sighed. " Fine I promise I'll try. But I wouldn't expect so much, it's a habit for me to run away from you."

" I know that it is." Klaus closed his eyes for a second he opened them to say " Thank you love."

" You welcome."

Klaus thought about the things she said to him when he asked and then he heard her say. " Klaus I don't want to do this but you have to hang up. We can continue this after I see you again. "

" Can I call you when you're about to go to sleep?"

" You really shouldn't. We should of stopped talking after hearing what you wanted." She sighed conflicted.

" I want to hold you."

" I want you to do that too."

" Sweetheart." His voice was low with desire.

Katherine could not allow them to be distracted. " Do you want revenge? "

" Of course I certainly do."

"Good. Because I think I sired Caroline. Do you care? "

"Not really. Not if it meant we're going to fight about it."

"She's yours if you want her. That is if I did."

" No love, she's yours." He smiled wickedly.

" God you're hot. I love it when you smirk like that." She breathes.

"How do you know I am." He teased her.

"I just do."

She smiled just thinking of that smirk of his. She breathed out. " I just want to rip off all your clothes and have you take me on your bed with me riding on top." Klaus hearing her breathless voice raised his eyebrow. " You do know that even if you are on top I won't let you be in control."

Katherine giggled hearing that she had piqued his interest and smirked wickedly. " Oh I know. I never have to have control when I'm with you."

" And I expect you never have to with anyone else but with me."

" That's because you make me forget that I should try. You never let me hold the reins when we're doing it unless you want me to. That is of course until my desire overrides yours." Katherine bit her middle finger nail.

" Should we find out." He grinned.

Katherine smiled until she remembered that she still had work to do.

" I'd love to but we have to focus." Feeling disappointed she pouted in her reply to him.

"You were the one that brought it up, not me sweetheart. Wanting to tear off my clothes not for the first time that I'm remembering. So it's not actually my fault that I do it too." He flicked out his hand as a shrug.

She choked up a laugh. " Oh yes you are. You're the one that started it with the tearing of the clothing." Mouth it slowly.

"Did I? I don't quite remember that I was focused on other things."

" I really can't. Klaus I got to check on Kol. Remember your brother. And then there's Caroline still being there."

" How could I forget." He gritted his teeth. Then sighed. "Let me know when he wakes up love."

"I will."

"I'm not going to forget are little seductive talk."

" Neither am I." She giggled. Biting her lip.

"Gotta go honey." She hung up her cellphone smiling.

Klaus hung up his own and smiled too.

* * *

Katherine got in the car after fighting with Kol. She drives half way remembering something.

She called Sophia.

" Something wrong Katherine? "

" Kol left the house after waking up but not before getting into a fight with me."

" You lost my brother's body."

" He wouldn't listen."

Sophia pinched her nose. " Fine. Whatever. Forget it. I'll find him." She tells Fitz to pull out a map and crystal then tells him to drive.

" When you find him you should probably leave town."

"Katherine where you headed?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Sophie I think you should go home."

"Don't call me that. I left my old life just like you did. You're also forgetting you asked me to leave with you and I did. Then we went are separate ways. Katherine."

" Go home it's where you belong."

" Katherine what happened? "

" Maybe Kol will tell you when you find him. And if not it's your choice if you want to stay and help Klaus."

" Katherine if you ever need a favor from me, call me."

"I know. Goodbye Sophia. It was fun."

End call.

* * *

Katherine picked up her cellphone seeing it was Klaus. Thinking _What excuse does he have now._

" Sweetheart you need to leave the house now before Caroline gets inside."

"How convenient for you Klaus. No one is inside. Kol woke up and left and now Sophia and her two wolf tag alongs are having a merry chase after him."

" Good then. You can come over for a bit and explain what happened."

" Sure thing. I'd love to have a chat with you. I'll be there in a snap of my fingers." Katherine hangs up her cellphone before he can talk. Speeds off after getting out of her car.

Klaus thinks _She sounds a bit annoyed about something. That's not good news._

* * *

_Katherine walked in hand on her hip._

_" Seems she's good and well again to walk about."_

Klaus watched her near him. Her smile not nearly as playful as he was used to.

He thought. _Ah I was right. She is annoyed with me. What could have occurred between my troublesome brother and her to put the blame on me._

" Tell me what happened? "

Katherine laughed sarcastically throwing her hands up in the air. " What happened I had a _lovely chat _with your _brother." _She paced back in forth.

" _It was so wonderful that we got into a fight, now what' _she tapped her pointer finger on her "_was it we got into it again.' _she smiled upset clenching her fist she hit into her open palm " oh that's right I remember." She slanted her hip standing turned her body to look at Klaus crossing her arms completely in then pointed her finger at him. " _It was of you." She gritted her teeth. " What was that thing again about lying to me." She said tapping her finger against her cheek._

_Klaus sighed lowered his head and lifted his eyes at her. " Katerina. I asked you what happened not for you to go on a monologue about why you're upset." He was clearly getting annoyed himself._

_Katherine continued on as if not hearing him. " To not run and listen to you. Well here I am lover."_

_" _What happened?"

" Kol woke up and he told me he was tired of me being so naive when it comes to you. I told him he didn't know everything. Then he told me the reason he didn't wake up was because he was watching everything from inside there' she pointed her finger to the house. " He saw everything Klaus from the time we kissed, to us fighting, and my" she choked a laugh looking up " and he wasn't pleased with that." Katherine looked at him again. " To you saving Caroline before you called me."

Klaus thought about everything his brother must of heard and seen. " Katerina."

" I hope you're happy you got what you wanted. Kol won't speak to me. I've suffered. You got a smidge of a chance with Caroline now. You could of just ripped the heart from my chest instead of wasting all your time telling me truths from burning myself alive." She said close enough to his face. She tried to walk away forgetting how close she was.

Klaus grabbed her necklace pulling her to him. Her back against his chest with him holding onto her arms. She tried to struggle from his grip." Stop fighting me. Shhh calm down, love. ' he whispered in her ear softly. " Breath. I understand you're upset about Kol.' He took her arms and folded his own around her stomach. She tried to unfold her arms. He rocked her gently in his hold. "But I never lied. I was still in shock when I thought Mikael." He took a breath. Katherine stopped fighting him to listen. "When I had thought he had taken you out of this world. And you wouldn't wake up again. That night my hatred for you dissipated until you had." He moved his head touching strands of her hair.

Katherine turned her head to look up at him placing a finger on his lip. " Shhh. You don't have to talk.' she moved her hand that he placed on her stomach and moved it on top of his hand. " I'm sorry Nikl' she removed her finger from his lips " I was overwhelmed by the things Kol had said. I forgot about that night." Katherine kissed him. A gentle sweet kiss. She turned her head around. He held her a bit more tighter. " It's alright sweetheart. You kept your promise it's enough for now." Klaus leaned in to kiss back of her neck.

" I'm tired of this Klaus. " She leaned on him.

" It's almost over. " He touched her chin lifting it to kiss her she received his kiss willingly. Klaus lifted his head smiling.

" I'm tired of fighting with you. "

He grinned " So am I. But the getting back together part is always enjoyable."

" So is the hate sex."

" That too. But that was the part I was talking about, love."

" Mmm' she shook her head "they're not the same Klaus."

Klaus walked to sit on the sofa. " Really. "

" Yes. " She sat in his lap knowing he wouldn't mind this time.

"One question sweetheart. Have you seen the Salvatore's? " He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why? Are you jealous." She tilted her head smiling at him.

He gave a short laugh touched side of his hand to his upper lip. "I am not jealous." He pulled her forward by her side's.

"Really? Or are you just saying that."

He raised his eyebrow in amusement grinning wickedly. " If I was jealous, sweetheart' he let the words roll off his tongue slowly. He then leaned close into her ear "wouldn't they be dead." He said the rest as a warning then leaned back wickedly grinning and placed his arms on top of the sofa. "Or have you forgotten."

She shook her head pursing her lips in a half smirk. "We talked about this Klaus. And you didn't kill Tyler. Does that mean you're not jealous of him. Or is there a secret." He gave a wicked grin. "Maybe."

She frowned. "Don't pout love, I only kill because you are a tease and she is not."

"So if she were one.."

Klaus grabbed her hand from trying to signal a argument between them. "You're the only one that drives me crazy enough to have to kill another Katerina because you are a vixen."

"A vixen? Me."

" I didn't say it. Kol said it."

"Really. He did. Did he."

" You Mikaelson's are all charmers."

"We aim to please a lady." He smiled widely at her stroking her chin.

Katherine laughs pulling away then laid her palm flat over his heart laying her head between the crevice of his neck and one side of his shoulder.

She smiled at him and tilted his head up and she moved her's towards his kissing him on the lips. " I love you Klaus. So never let me forget it." He looked at her with deep emotions in his eyes. "And I love you Katerina. Always and forever." He gently stroked her cheek. Gripped the necklace tightly in his other hand.

Katherine sighed "Always and forever, Nikl." She put her head near his heart on his chest.

They kissed each other again. Entwining both their hands holding them up and touching each others' foreheads. They both closed their eyes not wanting to think of how soon they would have to part again to fulfill their roles.

Klaus held her necklace in his hand even tighter not wanting to have to put it back around her neck. Noticing him tense up she kissed him on the lips.

Then she pressed his hand over his fist taking back her necklace.

Klaus only thoughts were when he watched her slowly put it back on were _When she puts it back on she's going to forget everything, again._

(Klaus remembers memories throughout from the previous drabbles listening to Don't You Worry Child song.)

He remembered the dances, the talks, the phone and texting, and what felt like short reunions throughout the era's between them. The fights, the sweet kissess, her laughter, and when she finally forgave him, the night he felt he stopped hating her. And when they made love.


	9. Letters

Need to know before you continue reading this drabble. The songs on this list are the songs that they are listening to on the radios in this drabble. The actions too. Except for the last 2. They are Klaus & Katherine perception of their feelings after Rosemary story. Like usual play the song at same time start reading drabble.

_Also this is a lemon. You've been warned. Don't wanna read lemon skip to first line you see start reading there._

Songs inspired this drabble.

Letters Playlist Radio

Lonely Boy - The Black Keys  
Change - Churchill  
(Radio Edit) - Alexandra Stan  
Change - Churchill  
Crave You (Adventure Club Remix) - Flight Facilities  
D.N.A - Little Mix  
Save My Life - ZZ Ward

After Rosemary story

Crawling Back To You - Daughtry (Klaus thoughts inside song)  
Uummannaq song - KT Tunstall (Katherine thoughts inside song)

Credit Rosemary, to the story and movie Rosemary's Baby.

I kinda had fun with this one adding the songs as a radio. The last 2 well just worked out that way.

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Orginals (family). I just love writing about them and Katherine.

This drabble set before Heartbeat's Bullet and after Festive Mood drabbles themselves.

Hope you enjoy it. Suppose to come out on Valentine's Day but eh didn't work out that way.

The middle memory set after Mikael demise.

Please leave comments love,hate,like,dislike, criticism, advice facial expression, questions on drabbles.

Or like to say your own theories on Klatherine relationship generally based off TVD itself love to hear them. My twitter is fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce. Also fixed up Chained Hunter & Hostage. Realized pasted scene paragraphs in wrong order, so set right.

* * *

Letters

Klaus found Katherine lying on his bed with her lying on old paper seemed familiar and reading one of his many victims letters. It looked like she had been rolling on them while listening to the radio reading them.

He wasn't in the mood to get into a argument with her. He still wanted some bloody satisfaction with the name of his old dear friend Stefan's blood smeared. He watched her crawling on the bed towards him. He stopped his thoughts when he noticed Katherine walking up to him wearing her negligee.

" Klaus really. Your victims letters." She grinned. Scraping one of the letters down her neckline to the open gap near her breasts. His eyes were drawn to her movements of the letter. " Do they satisfy you."

" You shouldn't have taken them without permission." He started to flare up already feeling angry, but a different type of heat was beginning to unsettle him so he grabbed her arms growling at her but she just smiled at him. " Do you still have the ones I sent you?" He breathed his chest raised and fell until he heard her ask him a question. " You mean the ones you sent to taunt me and try to lure me where you weren't there." He snarled sliding his fingers that gripped her wrists to the middle of her arms. He squeezed feeling the rush of her blood through her veins. "Yes I do."

" I'm already mad love, don't tempt me to hurt you. I already have a death reservation set for today in my old friend's name Stefan."

Katherine grabbed Klaus to turn to look at her. He glared at her. "Kiss me or kill me Klaus." She grinned laughing a bit she ran her finger up and down his red shirt buttoned halfway chest then ran her hands in his hair and arm.

Still watching her he looked at where she ran her hands on his body. He gritted his teeth asking him to choose. He closed his hand on her throat slamming her backwards on the bed with her legs curled beneath her. She laughed with a smile when he stared her down. " Does that mean you want to hurt me? " she tilted her head sideways on the bed raising her arms comfortably above her head. He squeezed a bit to hear her gasp. Then he growled again kissing her on the mouth, she touched his face gently stroking her fingers across his cheek and gave him a breathy laugh, and he roughly kissed her. He frenched kissed her. Klaus leaned in more over the bed and moved his hands to pin her arms to the bed. Then he ran one of his hands through her hair laid out above her on the bed as he began to open his mouth to kiss underneath her ear and her neck. His hands open and gripped her hair as he switched the tone of his voice from anger and a seductive low growl back and forth his voice slides from anger to desire. " You are playing a dangerous game with me sweetheart." Katherine opened her mouth to gasp feeling his breath on her heated skin. She raised her legs from beneath her. Planting her feet on the bed on the balls of her toes. " You know that don't you." He stared into her eyes glazing over. He used his hand to slide it underneath her clothing sliding the material up her legs moving his hand over her knees up her thigh then back down grasping her upper thigh sliding his hand back down. Katherine moved her leg with him not losing her gaze locked on his face showing her a grin.

Katherine unconsciously dazed by the look of anger and passionate desire of Klaus exuberance she had ran her finger across the open crevice of skin down her throat down her chest breathing. He groaned running his hand going down her body ran his hand up her side down her hip. He leaned his knee on the bed lowering his head to use his other hand to slide open her negligee kissing beneath her neckline which she raised her chest and head back a little that the action itself became a teasing lick of his tongue just above her breasts. Katherine arched her back moaning when Klaus hand moved in between her legs, his mouth down to her breasts to massage them with his tongue.

" Klaus." She moaned running her nails on his shirt then grabbed on the seam pulling open the buttons she could grip the back sliding her rough nails up his shoulder blades to pull the collar shirt down and off exposing his skin. He lifted his head to look at her. She ran her nails across his skin gliding her fingers on his neck to pull him down for a open mouth kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and then sucked on her bottom lip. She raked her nails up and down the sides of his shoulders kissing him. Klaus lifted his head to move his head kissing, sucking, and almost biting into her skin, then licking her stomach down his way over her body. Finally he thought as he slid his body down her's to open her legs. He lifted his eyes to her laying down on the bed. Pulling his shirt off his body he threw it up towards the pillows that lay beside her head. He licked his bottom lip grinning before bending his head over her to begin to take long licks and suck at the very place he desired to. And then he felt Katherine try to close her legs moaning. He quickly used his left hand to place them on her knee to keep her legs open. " Ah Klaus please."

Klaus hearing her voice begging him. He knew she wanted him to stop because she wanted to be in control but he thought and told her out loud. " I'm not going to. I warned you love, shouldn't have woken up the wolf inside me." He said then buried his tongue inside her." She moaned arching herself. Katherine moved her hand to the back of head running his fingers through his hair then gripping it conflicted if she wanted him to continue or to stop him. Klaus made the decision for her by placing her thighs over his shoulders he then reached from underneath her thigh with his right hand to place his hand over her's on top of his head as he continued his motions with his tongue. She breathed in and out in heavy breathless gasps closing her eyes turning her head in saying his name in between arching her shoulders off the bed from turning her head side to side on top of the bed.

"Klaus please stop. I can't take anymore." She breathes out in a gasp. He grins.

"Not just quite yet." He slides his fingers on her breasts. "Not until I'm finished." He massages her chest and continues to lick her. Klaus has an idea he lifts his head and compels her to keep her legs open. She gasps when he smirks. Satisfied he dips his head back down. Using his speed he rotates from sucking her breasts to licking, teasing, and sucking her core. Since she was told to sit up she couldn't move her legs. She kept her mouth open gasping every time she felt overwhelmed by his touch. He released her from the compulsion to lie her down on the bed. He licked, sucked then kissed her neckline.

Katherine moaned.

Klaus looked at her pulling off his underclothes. She was glad she could move.

Then he climbed over her smiling.

"Finally when I slide myself inside you.' He slid inside her."You're going to want to moan my name as if I am the one you desire the most in life. And when I do take you. You will think I am." He told her sliding his whole length deep inside her then back out." And I'm going to ravish you" and pushed himself back in she arched her thighs from the force " sweetheart until you can't take the pain and hunger of wanting me to touch you even more so, " he told her between each parts of the words in the sentence thrusting "and it will be rough, and it will be hard, and then you won't want me to stop. And after wards when you do come for me. " Katherine cried out with the soft but almost threat in his voice he said in her ear leaning over her complete body and came for him.

Klaus smiled.

Katherine keep herself from staring at him.

"I'm going to do it all over again starting with a little blood drinking and you riding on top of me Katerina." He bent his head to bite her and drink her blood and then he lifted her on top of him just like he said he would and he moved her by her hips up and down with him sitting against the pillows with the headboard behind him. "And I will not stop. You will not want to stop me. Even when you beg me to because you don't really want me to. Do you sweetheart." Klaus moved her closer to his chest saying it to her face. She rode him slowly up then down and they moved in that pace until she could feel every movement of his inside her. She gasped throwing her head back. Then opened her mouth biting into his shoulder to drink from him and he groaned feeling her teeth sink in and then lift her head sighing. He kissed her. Licking the blood that ran down her own neckline. He licked the blood off over her breast.

Klaus pinned her on the bed entwined their hands together on top of the bed. Feeling her get used to clenching her legs holding onto him. He moved inside her gasping and groaning. She moved the pillows above her head.

He told his tone dropping low enough to be near a growl.

" No you want me to fuck you and take control of you until were filled of bliss from the thick and sexual tension between us. " He moved thrusting deep inside over and over as quickly he could "And the hard truth of it is because you want me to love you, hate you, until you have my absolute full attention and desire. " She gripped his shoulders and clench them digging her nails into him. He moved back and forth in quick motions. " I know because it is exactly what I want to from you." Katherine bit her bottom lip and he leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

" I don't care if you hate me, love me, because I know you desire me. And as long as we live, and we continue to breath, and keep wanting each other I don't care what happens between us. As long we have this passion we know we have each other and nothing will come between that and us." His eyes said "Because I won't allow it to." Klaus continued press his hand in her's. Her nails digging his hands. She lifted her legs bending them in as he continued his thrusts. Katherine moaned moving her head to the side. He licked and kissed her throat up her neck to beneath her ear. His nails raked across her wrists feeling the burning sensation from them.

Katherine breathed her chest raise and fell between breaths.

Klaus slid his hand down her legs as he lay his body aside her's then he grinned at her kissing her. She lifted her head by her elbow looking at him. He ran his hand up and down her leg and thigh. He leaned closer kissing her some more. She shook out her hair her fingers dug into her strands. He tilted her chin to open her mouth and slid his tongue in a little kissing her. He then slid his hand with bit more pressure down her leg and slid his hand back up between her legs to bent it in and then told her.

"Again. Like I said I won't stop until I hear you moan my name sweetheart."

Then he moved forward and moved inside.

Katherine opened her mouth in a gasp. " That's fine let me take all of your frustrations into me no matter how many days it takes. Klaus." She laid herself down on the bed opening her arms up to him and he gave into her.

* * *

Klaus sat in a chair in his room not facing her but the window.

"Katerina you did it to distract me from killing Stefan." He said folding his hands into one fist touching bottom of his lip.

Katherine reached for her blouse lying on right side of the bed. She paused hearing the accusation from reaching for her shirt. She sighed disgruntled. Grabbed it "Think what you want Klaus." Then she put it on flipping her waves out of the way. Putting her necklace back on. She continued to button her shirt quickly. " I didn't do it just to save Stefan's life.' she checked her phone." Text from Elijah." I did it to save you from making a terrible mistake that you would soon later regret doing it." She smiled upset glancing down at him then up. "So you were only half right lover." She said walking up to him.

Klaus stood up fast in her face. " I wouldn't regret anything." He sputtered feeling irritated. She rolled her eyes.

He walked over to the table picked up letter opener. Walked up to her. " I want you to take this letter opener and stab yourself while looking at me."

"I told you. You were only half right."

"Then stab yourself with it halfway. Call it a compromise."

Katherine shook her hand lifted it, hesitated looking at him still waiting and took it from him. He sat back in his chair. Lifted his hand for her to go ahead and do it. She half closed her eyes and stabbed herself with it. "Again, and this time look at me when you do it." He said crossed his leg. She gritted her teeth then swallowed a sigh looked at him. "I can't do it if I look at you."

Klaus frowned at her not caring. " You don't have a choice."

Katherine in blank stare looked at him lifted letter opener and stabbed herself halfway. Not satisfied by defiant look he glanced away flicked his fingers up. He was about to tell her to do it again when he looked and saw tears slowly drift down her face. She tried to wipe them away before he noticed.

Klaus confused stood up and walked over to her. Katherine breathed in holding small breath she had and turned her head down and away from him. He grabbed her chin turned it to face his eyes asking her why was she crying.

She looked up at him. "I told you I couldn't do it if I looked at you." Then she turned her head away again. He loosely let go her chin sat back in his chair. Sat at angle leaned against his hand with his arm on the chair told her upset voice.

" Leave the room." He looked to his side rubbing his fingers together.

" Klaus." Katherine walked up to him to try to place her hand on him. But before she could he told her again in a more rough voice. " I said to leave the room." He glanced up at her then away. Rubbing his fingers together harder and more quickly than before.

Katherine seeing his eyes filled with frustration sighed grabbing her cellphone she turned away leaving his bedroom.

Checked text that Original brother sent her.

* * *

Elijah txt

If it's agreed things will go smoothly.

* * *

She sighed glancing back at Klaus still staring off upset. Then walked forward heading down stairs to the parlor room for a drink.

Katherine turned the radio on to it playing Crave You played by Flight Facilities. Taking a tumbler she picked up the tongs put ice inside her glass then poured the liquor. She picked up her drink swallowing blankly staring off a piece of memory. Still feeling a bit confused if she should have agreed to help Elijah but really it was to help herself.

She remembers another piece of memory that Niklaus had said to her the night he released her from her compulsion of Mikael after taking her back to her hotel after talking to Damon and Stefan that night. She was supposed to be on the run from him but she had wanted to hear an explanation for what she saw.

* * *

" Why did you tell me you slaughtered my family?"

"Because I might as well have. You're are a Petrova and so is the rest of your family. Mikael knew that I needed a Petrova doppelganger to release me from my curse and he believed what I had took from him to be true. Which is my mother. He was after me. He wanted revenge and he knew exactly how to get it." He looked away then back.

Katherine stood in disbelief and started crying understanding what he meant the rest of her family. Her family could just produce more descendants. Klaus closed his eyes seeing her tears. With her folding her hands around her body trying to breathe and started collapsing for finally knowing why her family was dead, at least the one's that had not turned. Klaus pulled her into his arms when he watched her try to bend over from the pain of realizing his unspoken words.

" Katerina I am truly sorry." He grabbed her head lifting her face to him. Klaus put his forehead against her's. She began to start crying again. He closed his eyes kissing her forehead. " I told you I would get you your revenge and now we've had it." Katherine nodded her head and continued to cry in his arms.

" And now we are even, you and I." He said calmly. Then he set her down on the bed ready to leave. She turned towards him and grabbed him.

* * *

Katherine stared into her glass and shook the ice inside feeling unsettled by the memory not wanting to remember the rest that would weaken her resolve. Elijah wouldn't be pleased if she backed out of fear of her own overwhelming feelings. She saw in corner of her eye that Klaus had entered the room. She picked up the remote turning down the radio.

" Do I interrupt?" He asked picking up a glass to fill it with liquor. He glanced up you seemed deep in thought.

Katherine turned her head calming herself then turned to look at him.

" Not at all." She smiled playfully placing her hand on side of her back. "I was just thinking of a story that reminds me of you."

"And what story would that be?" He lifted his tumbler to his lips taking a drink.

" Do you know why I call you the hybrid devil?" She tilted her head at him with slight smile on her lips. Katherine not wanting to listen to this song any longer changed the station.

Not certain what was going on. He sat on edge of the table lifting his other hand for her to continue. The song began to play D.N.A played by Little Mix.

" There was once this story I heard before I thought was kinda odd until I saw you again." She took a drink tilting her drink back and forth.

He smiled and lifted his eyes waiting.

" There was once this devil that had this goal and he waited for years, decades, even few centuries until he found her. This fallen angel who believed she was human with no memory of being one. She was taken. Married to a human man' she glanced at him then away " Displeased with the notion that she was he made a deal with the human weeks ago to sleep with her. He desired something from her and she was the perfect specimen to give it to him. She not knowing that he had killed her husband because he betrayed the demon of they're deal when he had found out his true goal or just killed him because he was in his way had taken the disguise of her human husband. On the night he approached her the lights' she glanced up at the house " had gone out and it was a stormy night. They had argued, she felt something was different about him, but they continued as her usual daily life and at night he made love to her and she noticed the dancing of the shadows on the wall and gasped out loud that they were of not her husband's but the devil's. She looked up into his eyes and the devil looking at her had been kissing her,' she tilted her glass " and she would have screamed if it hadn't been the fact he told her, he wouldn't hurt her that he just needed her and then told her of the deal her husband had made with him not knowing if he had refused or not. That night had changed for the both of them Her overwhelmed with emotions of fear, desire, disgust, and resentment, and then this pull of something towards the devil she couldn't describe and so she had given into him. The devil himself was overwhelmed by the emotions he saw in her eyes." Katherine licked her lips. Taking a sip she glanced at him and he looked at her and took a sip of his own. " Later she found out she was pregnant with his child and that it had been his goal to impregnate her with his child so she would give him the thing he never had."

" And what was that?"

Katherine turned to look at him. " Love. Niklaus. He wanted know love."

" But Rosemary had been frightened after giving few months later having given birth to her son that she would not hold him in his cradle. And the devil's relatives would discuss what to do with such a child. The devil himself would visit the place he took her away to, watching her cry, observing the child cry. And every day he come and watch the same thing. Few days later when she wasn't feeding him, she'd put him back down and hear him cry. The devil had been observing and walked up to whisper in Rosemary's ear telling her staring at the child. "The child is innocent. You consider yourself human, so what does that make him. Is he not half human as well. I picked you Rosemary because you are human. A mother that could give him compassion, and the thing that I want but cannot have."

Katherine turned to Klaus staring at him as she continued the story. " Rosemary curious as to what the devil could have wanted from a human asked him "And what is it that you want that you could not have?" he told her "Love." But Rosemary was scared of the notion of giving the devil's son love. He sighed and left the room leaving her with the crying baby. She sat in a corner crying until she heard the devil's relatives telling the baby to "shut up" and started yelling. She approached the crib hearing the baby cry louder. As she approached the cradle the demons left scared of what the devil would do to them should they harm her. She sat down next to the cradle singing to the baby and when he calmed down she tried to pull away but the baby had reached out his hand and touched her's. She held that tiny little finger reaching hers and held it. Then she rocked the cradle crying, then singing to him. And she thought she could show this child compassion and love. The devil outside the room had watched the whole scene." she finished drinking her glass. Klaus had refilled it for her and stared at her to continue.

" The devil continued to visit and observe Rosemary who spent weeks with the baby making certain the demons didn't come near him. She even was able to convince the devil to hold his own son in his arms for he was afraid to do so. And when the devil did he had smiled for the first time she had seen him from meeting him. Later she was able to convince the devil to allow her to go on a walk with the baby near the house. He allowed her too until one day he came to visit and he took her somewhere, he had told her he wanted to show her something. She walked through the archway and saw a beautiful garden full of life,flowers, trees, a fountain. And he took her to his rose bushes. Beautiful roses that bloomed. She asked him if this was all his. And he told her yes, it was a place that was all his that he had cultivated personally. A place he would come to escape and be alone. He had cut one of the roses off and told her she could come here any time she wished when she missed home. She asked him what the rose was for and he told her to thank her. She smiled at back at him.

Weeks, months, passed, and the devil visited every day. And there were times she would expect his visits and speak to him and he would show her kindness. And again he would observe her with their son.

Then years passed, and the child had grown playing in the garden. The devil's visits became less, and less, until one day he showed up and her playing with her son smiling. He had cut one of his roses and told her she should go home. Rosemary told her this was her home. Then she asked him why he was doing this and he told her that she didn't belong here and for the second time in her life he gave her a rose, then he kissed her and Rosemary fell asleep. The devil took Rosemary back home with her son. He left them thinking he couldn't love. But didn't realize he could.

When she woke up she was home. Her child sleeping. She stepped outside into the world and looked as the people walking around passed her. She thought that she was a fallen angel and didn't belong here anymore, but she didn't know how to go back to where he had taken her. And the devil stopped visiting her and she didn't see him again. But all the same the devil feeling something had changed thought he wasn't like the other demons still watched her and his son from afar. Rosemary turned away from the world and walked inside her home telling herself the things would never be the same again and she closed the door trying to live in her old world." Katherine set her glass down, she slowly pulled her hand back looked at Klaus and told him.

" That is why I call you the hybrid devil." then she touched her half pinned straight hair. Klaus shook his tumbler of liquor. "Because Niklaus you are just like the devil in the story." Then she tried to walk pass him but he had grabbed her arm to turn to look at him. "And who would be the fallen angel?"

She hesitated then answered. "It's just a story Klaus. I did say it reminded me of you."

Then she began to walk away from him and his grip loosened had let go from the shock of her words. Klaus took a drink then mumbled to himself. " You are the fallen angel."

Katherine sighed when she turned around to look at him. She gripped her necklace. Then turned back around and kept walking out of the room.

Klaus didn't know what to do. He lifted the glass to his lip but didn't feel that the drink would do anything for him, he had set it down. He got up and leaned his arm against the window.

Katherine in the other room leaned against the wall of the window and looking out the window she laid her head back on the wall closed her eyes then opened them staring, she took a breathe and kept staring outside.

Klaus walked over to the remote control and turned off the radio then set it back down on the table walking away.


	10. A Forcefield Between Us Memories

This episode was a good one. Too bad Silas can take people's forms. Eh but he's immortal so kinda expected I guess. But really sucks that Shane stuck on that island.

So tired. Had to listen two same songs over and over to finish Katherine, Kol, Klaus, Sophia scenario/cellphone scene. That wasn't easy. Trying to flip flop back and forth. But I think it turned out well. I hope. If not please comment if that was confusing. I'm too tired to notice if it might be. Also please leave any other comments on any of my drabbles. Love to hear what you think and theories own.

Hope you enjoy. I'm going to read some Vampire Diaries tumblr RPers.

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Just like writing about The Originals and Katherine.

Songs inspired this drabble. This one comes after Invisible Barrier was always there

D.N.A - Little Mix  
Part of Me - Katy Perry  
Scream - Usher  
Parachute (Accoustic) - Ingrid Michaelson  
Where Have You Been - Rihanna  
Crawling Back To You - Daughtry  
Uummannaq Song - KT Tunstall  
The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage - Panic! At The Disco (Henry point of view)  
Catchy My Breath - Kelly Clarkson  
Shattered - Trading Yesterday  
Say It Now - The Afters

* * *

A Forcefield Between Us - Memories

Klaus sighed. He watched her put the necklace on waiting for it to take affect. _How could he have not realized that his mother's necklace could repair the piece that he needed destroyed in her old one's charm. He thought when he finally compelled Isobel to get her to take it off the necklace in exchange for her bracelet he didn't have to bother with the damn thing. But here it was again staring him right in the face. How his mother must be laughing in her grave for that one. Not to mention his father Mikael, thinking well he still alone either way that he didn't have to kill her even though he hadn't known that it was Katerina in the first place he had stabbed._

_He really hated that witch that Pearl had found her to seal her memories away. He still couldn't find the damn witch descendant line who could remove the spell that had been cast on her. Klaus remembered how Kol used to laugh at him for that too telling him the almighty hybrid could not find one simple witch in the past. He also wish Rebekah hadn't been the one to give their mother's necklace to her as a token of friendship between them for now. But she still wouldn't trust him nor trust herself to continue on with the charade without it. He'd be damn if a necklace charm was going to beat him and force himself away from her. Now he just had one more thing left and he would have what he wanted for centuries. As long as the cure was in his hands. One problem it isn't in my hands it's in Katerina's. I kind of forgot that flaw in my plan. Why would Rebekah want to be human?_

Klaus continued to glare on, breathing in his shoulders raising and falling seeing the necklace fall gently against her skin.

_Now a new issue to deal with how to convince Rebekah in not wanting to become human._

_She's a prickly one yes that one. I'd have better luck in having the two getting into a fight then convincing Rebekah to not take the cure. Better yet if I tell Rebekah that Katerina hadn't told her that Kol had been alive while all this time she thought he had been dead that might do it. But wait it will come back and bite me since Katerina will know I'm the one that told her. No have to think of something better. Something that won't come back at me and make either one of them mad at me._

" Klaus?" Katherine kept looking at him wondering if something was wrong. Ever since she came back and put the necklace on he had been staring at her necklace. Confused she waved her hand in his face. Still no response. She blew out her breath moving her Elena bangs in her face. " Can't wait until I get rid of this hairdo."

She crossed her arms then walked up to him. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her holding onto her. " Owww. Klaus." He looked down. " Sorry love. You startled me." he looked down at her and then let go. She really looked like Elena but there was something different.

She scoffed and almost rolled her eyes at him. " I told you Little Gilbert might be dead and you zone out on me."

" What did you say?"

" I said I might have killed the Gilbert boy." she nearly yelled.

" You think you might have." he gripped her by her arms shaking her a bit.

" I told you I wanted revenge and he was being a brat. I tried to be nice but he was being difficult. I was running out of time and the cure was right there. So he needed blood and Jeremy's was the only one available. I didn't have a choice. It was like a frozen vampire holding onto the cure."

" Katerina. You might have killed the boy. He's a Hunter." he paced back and forth.

" What was I suppose to do. I had to act fast. Elena already spotted me before I could knock her out. Then there was Damon and Stefan, not to mention Rebekah which wasn't part of the plan of her being there in the first place. Also Kol burning in their house also wasn't part of the original plan either."

" He's a Hunter love, you might now have the Hunter's Curse. How could you have been so stupid." He was glaring at her.

" Excuse me. Did you just call me stupid.' she pointed her hand at herself. " I'm the one that called Sophia while Kol was walking himself into a death trap. And what were you doing babysitting Damon."

" I wouldn't have had too if Kol hadn't compelled Damon to try to kill Jeremy."

She crossed her arms. " And who's fault do you think that is."

" You're blaming me for Kol's mistake."

" Well you know how he is so yes. And how dare you call me stupid when you went after Kol who fell into their trap walking right into one yourself. Why did you think it was such a good idea to walk right in when they invite you? Didn't you think that they would have a plan."

" They tried to kill my brother." He pressed his lips in firmly.

Katherine put her hand on her forehead. " Stop getting over emotional. That's the problem here. We're going to get ourselves killed if we become too emotional. Isn't that what you told me Klaus. To calm down before I get myself killed."

" Alright. You're right. Come here sweetheart. You look tired."

" I didn't get much sleep." She let him fold his arms over her. He breathed out a heavy sigh.

" Klaus I don't need this bracelet right now. The clasp is loose." she took it off.

" Fine." He took the bracelet from her not happy about it.

" Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one that broke it the first time."

" I know. I'll try to get it fixed." Katherine pressed her tongue inside her mouth not saying anything.

" Katerina." he took it from her hand tossing it in his palm.

" What?" she placed her fingers to the sides of her temple rubbing trying to get rid of a tiring headache started to come over her. She had been driving and traveling since she left the bar traveling back and forth until she met up with Sophia who had a plane already prepared for her. It seemed that headache she had earlier was coming back to taunt her.

" You seem irritable love. Is there something else wrong?"

" Unless you count you confessing your feelings to blondie in being something wrong, then no." She gave him a tense smile.

" You saw that?"

She brushed her hands on the jacket she was wearing then thought better yet to take the damn thing off. Then she held her hands out. " But hey I asked Sophia to charm my necklace so I wouldn't burn in the sunlight, so I'm good until you get that bracelet fixed that is." she walked towards the sofa thinking of wanting to lie down but thought better of it not to since she still had to talk to Klaus.

Klaus sighed not wanting to start another fight with her especially considering the time that they had. "Better yet I'll ask the witch myself to fix it." he said with a frown.

He sat on the sofa's arm his head lowered. " Did she catch Kol?"

Katherine lifted her lips in a frown. " I don't know. She hasn't called yet."

He placed his arm on top of his other that was crossed over and putting his thumb and forefinger to his forehead he said exasperated. " Are you telling me Kol is running around in a human body." He looked up at her touching his lip thinking.

" No he's running around in Sophia's brother's body who's a witch."

" That's sounds even better when you say that." he said sarcastically.

She sighed. " No kidding. That's how I felt." She shrugged lifting her arms out. " He's always had a respect for witches. So maybe this is a good thing and not a bad thing. At least he doesn't need to drink blood so there won't be a massacre on are hands." she clapped her hands together.

" Don't be so sure of that love. He did find out about Amelia and he saw everything. So he still might want to create chaos." He sighed again thinking the conversation he wasn't going to end up having with Kol when he showed up.

" Except he knows if I have the cure he'll know Silas is awake."

" Was someone actually there?"

" I did say it was like a vampire weren't you listening. It needed blood to awaken."

" Which means Kol was right." he put his finger to his chin.

" Yes. Unfortunately Kol was right, Silas exists."

" But he didn't seem any different then an Original. I'm sure you and Rebekah could take him and if Elijah shows up here, and then we just need to put Kol back in his body when we can get it." she shrugged her shoulders.

" Katerina your talking about an immortal who has powers to awaken the dead."

" And what if its a hoax and he can't. Turns out his lover just made him an Original and put him down for betraying her." she retorted back. She licks her lips then turns to glance at her cellphone on the table. "Did you call Elijah?" she asks to change the subject.

" No. I forgot seeing as I was occupied with two people inside the house wanting me to translate Armaic." he said matter of factly.

" Guess it was a good thing then because it helped lead Elena to where I needed to go and get the cure itself then." she said in bored voice.

" Sweetheart about Caroline."

" Don't. I don't want to hear it."

Sophia calling.

" Where have you been? I've been calling you for past half an hour. I thought you would have been finished doing whatever it was you're doing."

" Chatting with Klaus." she replied again in flat tone.

" Oh." Sophia wasn't pleased by that. " So the hybrid's there. Well I'm close to getting my brother's body back." she sighed heavily.

" Do you still have the dagger?"

" Yeah. Fitz has it."

" Good. You're going to need to use it."

" I still can't believe you stole it from his house."

" He can hear you. And no Kol gave them to me."

" I know." Sophia smiled at her boyfriend who laughed at her driving the car. Fitz shook his head at his girlfriend's dislike of the hybrid. " I wanted him to hear it."

" You're going to have to get him a blonde pretty human."

" Sounds like something he has in common with his brother, sweetie."

Katherine gritted her teeth before continuing."Give her some vervain but not too much that he can tell. And then while he's in euphoric state stab him in the back.' she pointed her finger down. " It has to be you Sophia. If you let Fitz or Henry do it they'll probably burn."

" Yeah I don't like the idea of having my boyfriend crispy. Thanks Katherine for remembering." She looked at Fitz and he shrugged his shoulders. " And how do you expect me to stab him when he's an Original?"

Katherine half rolled her eyes. " He'll be enthralled and you have two strapping wolf guys. For gosh sakes Sophia you're a caster. And if you don't have a reason to use your powers. ' Katherine threw her hand up in hair " How about using all that frustration you got and give him a headache like the one the Bennett witch gave him."

" I can do more then that, sweetie."

" Yeah I know. So do it Sophia. You're going to have to get over this not using big magic just because of what happened between you and your brother. He's still alive somewhere in there and you did it together so he knew the risks."

Sophia looked over to Fitz and he nodded his head at her agreeing.

" Because let me tell you once he realizes that you try to dagger him and you miss you are going to have to use that magic of yours big enough to take him down because Kol is going to be severely pissed off. And if you fail to take him down he's going to be coming here for me. He will know who planned that little trick."

" You've got to be kidding me."

" No I'm not."

"How would he know?"

"Because I'm using his own trick he used on me minus the dagger hoping it'll work on him." she shook her head in annoyance having to explain.

" Geez. Katherine. What's with you and the Mikaelson's?"

"Tell me about it." she shook her head "Anyway, just make sure you don't miss."

" Got it. Blonde human. Mix little herbal with vervain in her drink. Wait. Dagger. Don't I need the ash?"

" You got it and no the ash already on it other wise Kol wouldn't have sneaked it to me. Now Human' she pointed one finger up ' herbal vervain drink' pointer finger up 'enthralled ' her third finger went up ' and dagger" her fourth finger went up." She flicked her eyes down then lifted her head. "One more thing tell Kol I'm sorry but he gave us no choice."

" But not until after I put him back in his body which is why I called. Did you get it?"

Katherine turned her head sucking in her lip. Klaus shook his head. " Caroline and Tyler were there."

" Did you hear that?"

" Yeah. I heard you didn't get the Original body like he was suppose too." Sophia bumped her head back on the head rest putting her hand on the window placing her hand on her forehead.

" No body." she looks at Fitz. He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh boy. What now?"

Sophia took a deep breathe. " Follow him. I'll use a knock out gas. Then take him down a witch does with a vampire."

" Headache." he nodded his head.

" Headache." she said flatly.

Then she turned the phone piece closer to her mouth. "But I still need that body if I'm going to transfer him out and into the right body. So Katherine you or the hybrid somehow to need to get that body. And one other thing I need."

" I got it." she says quietly taking a small breathe.

"Why didn't you just grab the body?" Katherine turned to Klaus.

" And how would that have not make it seem suspicious."

"Because he's your brother. I'm sure Caroline should have at least understood that."

" Speaking of Kol why did he give it to you my daggers? And if you had them then why did you not give it to me." he growled at her.

" Because Kol trusts me and not you since you two weren't agreeing on the same terms with threatening to dagger him again. Also because he thought I might have to dagger Rebekah. I didn't give it to you because I figured I needed Sophia to have it to dagger Kol. (and I didn't trust the Scooby doo gang not to try to dagger Rebekah, so I wanted you to get it from her before they actually were thinking of doing just that.)" She thought out the rest not wanting to tell Klaus that she was manipulating him. Katherine could feel a headache coming on and nearly fell over. Klaus try to catch her but she stood back up quickly.

Sophia interjected. "Sounds like your headed for splitsville don't mind me. I'm just the witch tagging along with two wolves after a psychotic vampire inside my brother's witch body. Didn't you say Kol learns things quick." she said sounding a little angry.

" Then take him down fast before he figures out how to use your brother's powers."

" Easy for you to say sweetie." she shook her head back and forth getting annoyed.

" Trust me I'd rather be where you're at then what I have to deal with the Mystic Falls Scooby-doo gang. At least I wouldn't have to deal with my annoying doppelganger and my former duo, not to mention the little miss bomb ready to explode. Especially since I fed Little Gilbert to that frozen vampire, which I think is or was her former boyfriend. Well it doesn't really matter now, does it." she brushed the annoying straight strands of her hair away behind her ear.

Klaus watched Katherine closely to make sure she wouldn't fall over again.

Sophia raised her finger in the air shaking it. " Wait. You mean the Hunter. You killed the Hunter. Katherine what the hell were you thinking. Have you lost your damn mind."

" I was in a rush. And technically all I did was feed that thing his blood so therefore it'd

be him getting the Hunter's Curse. I think. Also since he had his ring on I'm sure with Elena's luck he will come back. But with my luck hopefully he'll go insane and pick up where Alaric left off." she tapped her finger on her chin trying to think if that sounded right.

" Is that all you did?" Klaus said crossing his arms over each other staring at her.

" Yes. Basically that's it."

" What did you do exactly Katerina?"

"I cut his wrist fed it to that thing. Wouldn't let go of the cure. So I bit Jeremy's neck and fed him from his vein. And so it let go of the cure and fed on Little Gilbert's neck. Then I ran the hell out of there."

Klaus thought about it. He couldn't think of if she'd wind up with the Hunter's Curse or if Silas would. Then remembers what she said. "You were successful. So playing the Elena card was the right thing to do." he smirked.

" I told you it would work. Not the first time I played as her." She smiles.

" Then I guess will know if you start having hallucinations." his smile turns grim.

" Hallucinations. You didn't tell me that part."

"Why do you think you were teasing your doppelganger for. You thought she wouldn't have noticed you if she didn't think you were a hallucination." Seeing her begin to breathe hard he placed a hand on her arm.

" There is a reason why I didn't want you to go up against the Hunter. You will want to kill yourself over and over as you suffer its curse of different forms haunting you. Trying to make you feel guilt, driving you to the brink of insanity by your victim you killed. The visions are ghastly."

" So Little Gilbert is going to follow me around and haunt me."

" No sweetheart. The hallucinations from the curse take different forms are going to follow you around trying to convince you to kill yourself. And for you.' he looked away then looked at her.

" For me. What? What will they appear as?"

" The things you will feel the most guilty about."

Katherine gasped out her eyes went round. "No. No. No." she held her head dropping her cellphone. Klaus caught it. " Shhhh. It's alright."

Sophia startled by the scream on the other line. "Katherine. What happened?"

Klaus answered. " She just panicked. Realizing something she didn't want too."

" So how do we end the curse?"

"We can't. We'd have to find another one of The Five Hunters. A new Hunter must kill a vampire for it to stop. They are not easy to find. It took centuries to even meet one again. We were lucky that Jeremy was a potential Hunter."

" Well I there was two in one day." Katherine said calming down trying to focus.

" That must be because the other Hunter was there following the mark as well."

" To do what?"

" To kill Silas."

Katherine started wishing she hadn't teased her doppelganger if this were true after all and she wound up with the Hunter's Curse. But then she remembered Jeremy was wearing his ring. So he shouldn't be dead right. She swore not like the fact she didn't know if she would start hallucinating or not.

" It's alright sweetheart I'll be right here."

" I can't. I can't do this. Not if it's them." she turned her face into his chest. "Klaus I can't if its her." she gripped his shirt.

Klaus told Sophia he needed to hang up the phone. For once she agreed with him feeling tolerant of the hybrid taking care of her friend.

Klaus breathed calmly sitting Katherine down on the sofa.

" It's alright I'm right here. If anything happens at all we will know."

She nodded her head shaking a bit from the thought of seeing her daughter.

He had her put her feet up against the other end of the sofa and lay her head on his chest.

She curled herself up. Klaus folded one arm behind his head and used his hand to stroke her head gently. Using his soothing voice she enjoyed he told her. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, love."

Katherine lifted her head to shake it no. "It's alright I'll stay right here even after you fall asleep.' she lifted her head to look at him. "Remember you told me you were tired earlier said you didn't get much sleep. So now you can. You did a good job sweetheart." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and stroked her hair.

" What is it, love? What's else is bothering you?" he stroked her hair again.

" I didn't have a choice, it was either him or me." she closed her eyes. Then opened them. "Remember what you told me "You shouldn't do it if you were going to regret it" so why didn't you take your own advice." he said brushing strand of her hair continue to stroke her head. She replied with a sigh. "There was no one else." she shook her head. Then closed her eyes. "And I was in a hurry."

Katherine feeling vulnerable about him touching her when she was feeling exhausted sat up and faced Klaus to tell him.

" I should get up and lay down in a bed."

He laid her back down. " You don't need to do that. Just lie down and go to sleep."

" What about you?" He stroked her hair and cheek. " I'll be right here keeping an eye on you in case you have a hallucination or nightmare." He grinned at her. " You need to get rid of this hair and go back to your curls. Their dreadful."

She pouted and slapped his hand away pulling at her straight strand. " I don't need you to remind me of them." He laughed at her. She smiled at him laying her head back down.

" Okay just a short nap. Then I want to get rid of this straight hair."

" That's fine if that's what you want to do."

She lay her head back down.

"Katerina, I'm sorry." He stroked her head and she nuzzled him.

Klaus looked at her couldn't believe she actually fell asleep.

That's when Klaus remembered something he had forgotten to call Elijah about Rebekah and Kol. Klaus checked his cellphone noticing he had a message.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Katherine has it now.

What are you going to do now, brother.

* * *

Then he looked down at Katherine soft sleeping face and thought better yet he would wait later when she woke up to make the call or tomorrow if she was still asleep.

He had wished that she would be still asleep. Klaus reached over the inside cushion thanking the fact he had left one of his sketch pads there.

Taking a charcoal pen he began to draw her again but with curls instead of the straight hair. He didn't want Stefan or anyone else getting the wrong idea of drawing that doppelganger. That was when he smiled remembering how pleased Katherine had been in getting revenge for Kol. He stroked her cheek thanking her and then remembered her quiet tone over the Gilbert boy. She moved feeling something against her cheek so he removed his finger right away.

"She's more sensitive then I remember." he mumbled so softly.

* * *

Sophia txt to Katherine cellphone lying on the table. Klaus notices its to him.

Don't take advantage of her hybrid.

* * *

Katherine txt (Klaus)

Did you get my brother?

* * *

Sophia txt

He sleeps like a baby.

* * *

Katherine txt (Klaus)

Why did Katerina have the other dagger?

* * *

Sophia txt

She wanted Rebekah's so they wouldn't use it on her.

* * *

Katherine txt (Klaus)

She was concerned for my sister.

* * *

Sophia txt

That's what I said.

* * *

Klaus looked at Katherine still sleeping.

* * *

Katherine txt (Klaus)

If I kiss her will she wake up?

* * *

Sophia txt

I'm not a lesbian you dick. And no you're not.

* * *

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Katherine txt (Klaus)

Worth a try. I wanted to thank her but

I'm guessing you'll do something to me if I do.

* * *

Sophia txt

That's right. Two-timer. :)

* * *

Klaus wanted to respond back to that comment but he was worried when Katherine turned over. He reached out his hand around her to have her tuck herself in against the sofa.

* * *

Sophia txt

Meet me in the fields after she wakes and takes her shower.

And you can meet your brother.

* * *

Katherine txt (Klaus)

Deal.

* * *

Sophia txt

Don't forget to erase the messages unless you can't handle that job either.

* * *

Klaus read it feeling annoyed thinking he was starting to get irritated by this witch.

But he figured that had to do with Katherine's necklace was now charmed for the day and what she told this witch what she saw and why he now had her bracelet tucked inside his pants pocket. Which he decided he was going to get the damn thing fixed or find something else and see if he could convince Sophie to give it to her.

Then he scrolls through noticing Elijah's name in one of the texts.

* * *

Katerina txt

They burned Kol. Why don't you come to Mystic Falls and come play with us and get back a little revenge.

* * *

Elijah txt

I would play but I'm quite alright with being the sane one around here.

* * *

Katerina txt

You don't want to come play, look what Gilberts did to Kol. If you don't want to come then I'll deal with Little Gilbert myself.

* * *

By the way Rebekah wants to be human. Klaus is stuck at Gilberts' home inside a invisible box.

* * *

Elijah txt

Perhaps if things become worse. I'll come. But I'm a bit tied up here so we shall see Katerina.

* * *

Klaus reads the texts seeing that Katherine had already spoken to Elijah before when he was stuck. He looks down at Katherine and sees that her eyes are open staring at him blinking. His eyes widen a bit realizing he was just caught reading her text messages.

"What are you doing Klaus?" He looks away for a second takes a breathe and tells her.

" The witch sent me a text to warn me off."

" Why?" she frowns.

" Because..." then he remembers and tries to erase the texts.

Katherine upset that he was now fiddling with her cellphone had started pulling it out of his grip. "Klaus give me my phone." He pulls it back. "Wait just a minute. She asked me to erase the texts. They were to me not to you." Katherine practically jumps him trying to yank her cellphone out of his hand. He's lying on the sofa with her on top of him still trying to erase her messages. She huffs at him and does something ridiculous but being desperate she decides to tickle him. He reacts but still tries to erase the rest of the messages but finding it difficult to do so with her tickling him.

" Katerina.' he growls " St...o..p." he pulls away smiling trying to seem annoyed and then grabs her hand away with one of his own. He lifts her cellphone away with his other hand from her behind his head as far away he can. She reaches forward with her free hand to try to grab it from him. " Give it back." she says still trying to reach for it with trying not to completely land on top of him. " Not until I finish erasing the rest, love."

She relieves a heavy sigh. "This is ridiculous you know. Just hand it over."

" No."

" Yes."

" I said I will not hand it to you."

Katherine frowns at him and stops reaching pulling her hand back just for a second.

Klaus looks at her not trusting the fact she won't try to reach for it so he tries to erase the messages with one hand. Noticing his action Katherine jumps for her cellphone again. He reacts by pulling it far away again. She had reacted too fast in trying to jump for her cellphone that she had landed on top of him with her hand trapped in his between their bodies. Resulting in her face being too close to his. Katherine tries to think for a second if she should still try to reach for it or try getting up. Klaus sees she's undecided.

" You know you could just lie down and go back to sleep. You still seem tired. I promise not to look at it and only erase the messages that witch sent to me."

Katherine looks away asks. " Why don't you want me to look at the messages she sent you?" she lifts her head up some more so she can look at his face.

Klaus answers. "Because they're private."

She shifts her body to the side and lays her head down on his chest. "Then can you let go of my hand. I want to get up and at least get rid of this straight hair. Then I'll go back to sleep." quietly she mumbles it trying to focus on not listening to his heart. Thinking how different it is for a hybrid to have a racing, beating heart. But since he was part wolf I guess it made sense to her. Klaus breathes from the feel of her head lying against his chest.

" Katerina. You didn't answer."

" Let go of my hand and you can erase the messages."

Klaus tries to take a look at her face but she's turned herself away from him. She lies there her face unreadable and waits for him to let go. She loosens her grip and waits.

Feeling her grip loosen from holding onto his hand he lets go. She turns her head to look at him still staring at her. "Klaus when I give you the cure, there's a catch to it isn't there." He looks down at her and thinks for a moment then takes his finger stroking her cheek.

" I haven't _forgotten not the slightest bit at least _that they did try to _kill me twice_ now Katerina." Katherine sighs. "And with you debts must be paid." she said in soft tone.

He smiles at her still stroking her cheek while she gazed at him. "Well to those I intend to bring harm to if things don't go the way I want them too." he lifted his eyebrows at her in saying Does-that-answer-your-question. She turns her head away lies there for a few seconds then quickly gets up without looking at him at all and runs to the bathroom to set her hair back to her curls.

* * *

Thinking she ran to take a shower Klaus looks at her cellphone.

Katherine hesitates looks down then turns to grab something she hid inside his home and runs out the door. She runs as fast as she can.

* * *

He sighs then sits up on the sofa. He checks the messages over to make certain he hadn't missed a single one that Sophie had sent him. He erases them all. Klaus glances at Elijah ones but doesn't bother to finish reading them anymore. He grabs his drink set on the table and thinks for a few minutes while taking a drink.

* * *

Sophia talks with Fitz about Kol in the fields waiting for Klaus to show up.

"Do we really have to do this Soph?" he asks her in worried tone.

" Yes Fitz. I have too I need that body." she crosses her arms breathing out her annoyance of how long it take a hybrid to get to a forest.

" I still don't think this is a good idea. I know how much you miss Philip but.." he paced back and forth.

" I need my brother Fitz. It's my fault he's in a coma and with my plan he'll wake up. He just has to." she stares at her cellphone then back up.

" Yeah but I don't think your brother Ryan Philip a Castor is going to like this one bit."

She turns around to look at him and points her finger in his face as she says. "There are two things that run in my family of Castors, Fitz. That is casters' she touched first finger "and there are hunters." touches second finger. Then she puts down her hands and walks up to him. Points her finger at him. " I maybe a caster but I'm no hunter and Philip is." She shakes her head in frustration. "He was born one and has the skills of one even if he doesn't want to be one." she sighs irritated still waiting when she turns around and walks back to the spot she was waiting for Klaus.

" I know Soph." he walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "But I've met Philip twice before and he may have the skills but he's no hunter. Killing creatures is not his thing. Especially vampires. His own girlfriend was one remember."

" I know he blames himself for her becoming one. That's why I tried to...even though..I knew we shouldn't have." she looks at the ground and he pulls her into his arms.

" It's neither of your guy's fault." he hugs her tighter.

" Yeah well, try telling him when he actually wants to wake up." she wraps her arms around him and leans into him for comfort. " I can't be a leader of my own family without him Fitz. I just can't do it by myself anymore." Fitz leans down kisses her forehead. " I know but you have been and you can still do it on your own Soph, I know you have the strength to. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." She smiles at him.

He lets her go when they notice someone approach them. "There's one other thing I made a deal with Katherine. And I can't go back on my word." she turns towards to see Katherine walking towards her.

" That you did." she stands one hand on her hip smiling at Sophia.

Sophia smiles at her. "Hello again Katherine."

" Hello there yourself. And Fitz.' she points her finger "And Henry is it?"

Henry raises his hand in a hello. "Yeah."

" I'm not waiting for you to get Kol's body Katherine. I'll get it myself.' she steps up to her arm crossed over her other and stands leaning back with her foot forward. "Like you said I'm a caster. So I can just levitate his body after they get rid of it." she flicked her finger in the air.

" Good plan. Keeps me from having to play as Elena again.' she glances up "Although I'm sure they have other matters like tending to her poor tender heart." She glances over her shoulder when she mentions "poor tender heart" then coughs and walks over and she said handing over black box to Sophia.

"Didn't show the hybrid? You should ask for your freedom. Other wise he won't respect you until you do." she asked looking at it in her hands.

" Sophia we already talked about this in Chicago." she crossed her arms tilt her head.

" I know' she gave her a small smile "but he'll never see you as an equal until you do. You'll never know if he truly loves you or that you love him until he lets you go and you choose him not because of some piece of paper, or ring, or whatever else happened between you two that your indebted to each other. It's not enough to save his life for what now going to be the third time." she looked at her raising her eyes waiting for a response.

She pressed her lips together moving them not answering her, pressed her tongue to her cheek. "Well I think me getting to cure before he did makes me his equal and get the upper hand on him." Katherine shrugged her shoulders. " I need you to do what we discussed with it."

Sophia stops turning it in her hands to observe it and glances up at her "And I told you' glances back down to it "that it might be impossible." her hair falls moves she looks down. Sophia brushes it back staring at wonder at the black box.

" Well make it possible. Klaus has some idea up his sleeve."

" I could try." She looks at Katherine seriously.

" Try. Do better then try Sophia.' she holds up her hand before she can speak. "I know you can do it. I have confidence in you. Isobel did and so do I." then she turns around and tells her. "Oh,' she shakes her finger " and thanks for letting me use your ex-boyfriend, he came in handy."

"You better of meant the map to the cure, you bitch. And he wasn't my boyfriend you asked me to find you a Hunter and I did."

" Well duh." she gave Sophia a odd frown, a smile "I was just joking, don't be so serious." then shook her head "I thought it was funny." at her. Sophia shakes her head and laughs. "You mean you were bitter about what I said about Klaus and wanted to get back at me with Fitz standing here." she pointed at him.

"So how's wolf girl?" she tilts her head.

Sophia stops laughing. "I wouldn't know since she left town. And then I traveled with Fitz, and Henry to meet you since you called me awhile back. After the deal and this is over I don't owe you anymore. This counts as saving your life." she looked at her with determination.

Katherine sighed. "Fine. I agree."

"That doesn't mean we still can't be friends." she lifted her hand.

" Will have to see about that." Katherine licked her lips and crossed her arms.

" Katherine. You can't go on like this. I know you still have humanity in you or you wouldn't have saved my life." she yelled.

She huffed pressing her lips together and turned around to tell Sophia. "By the way when I asked you where wolf girl is, she followed the unsired hybrid."

"Who's that?" she asked confused.

" Who else could it be." she said with a smirk.

" You've got to be kidding me." Sophia said surprised. Katherine shook her head that she wasn't.

" I gotta run. Klaus thinks I'm taking a shower. So hide it will ya." she takes off on a sprint back.

Sophia gaps at her. Then hands it to Fitz to put it in her knapsack. "She could at least waited for me to say something.' she shook her head " Just like Katherine to take off whenever she feels like it." then she turns her head. "Wait, Fitz go grab her she doesn't know I asked Klaus to meet me here." He looks at her "Really. You text her cellphone, didn't you."

She grabs his sleeve. "Yeah but out of anger at him I told Klaus to erase the damn messages. So go wolf." He looks at her in annoyance takes off his knapsack and hands it to her then takes off running in the direction he saw Katherine run.

* * *

Klaus stares at her cellphone. Sets Katherine's cellphone down on the table and gets up to go meet Sophie and her boyfriend Fitz. Hoping Kol is still asleep and possibly tied up.

"Looks like we have to grab the body are selve's." Sophia shakes head not happy.

" I already thought we were going to anyhow." Fitz leans in to whisper in her ear. He looks over to Henry still listening to his ipod.

"Well if it isn't the witch I haven't heard so much about." Klaus says smiling.

She smirks at him. "And the _hybrid I've heard too much about." _

Klaus stops smiling. "And who might they be if you don't mind introducing me to them?"

She doesn't bother looking away from him and flicks her finger "That's Fitz a werewolf hunter." and "Henry his step brother." flicks over her other shoulder standing away.

Klaus nods his head at Fitz.

He walks over to shake his hand in a firm grip. "Nice to meet you. Katherine told us about you." he still holds it.

Fitz takes off his fedora that he decided to wear in the woods so they wouldn't be noticed.

" Seems my reputation doesn't proceed me if you actually want to shake my hand then."

"You're kidding, right. Guys like us need to stick together with woman like her and Katherine." Sophia rolls her eyes at the statement.

Klaus pats him on the side of the shoulder. "I like you already, mate." he looks over Fitz shoulder. "And he is?"

" Not someone need to introduce."

"Why not? It seems a bit rude to ignore him, don't you think."

Klaus tried to walk over to Henry to introduce himself. Fitz stops him and puts an arm around his shoulder. "He's kinda shy around strangers. And he's not mentally stable enough to be surprised like that, just consider him a tag-a-long buddy of are's."

Klaus twixt his finger at him Fitz. "If you persist to tell me what to do and get in my way. I have no problem in breaking your neck even if that witch is helping."

Fitz took his hand off. "Just saying he's lost his memories." in defense.

Klaus looked at Henry. "Since when?"

He folded his hands in coughed out. " Awhile ago. My parents found him wandering in the woods while they were practicing hunting as usual. So they took him in and he became my brother." he glanced over at Henry.

Sophia walked up to Henry and told him that he should go near edge of woods and stand and be a look out for them in case any one would come. Or go to the car. So Henry looked over at the two guys and headed away from them.

"So then where is my brother?"

She tossed her head back as Kol came walking forward in Sophia's brother's body.

" Hello brother. Missed me have you." he smiled.

" Kol." he walked up to him.

For a moment they hugged each other. Patted each others' backs.

Klaus muttered. "I'm glad you are not dead."

Kol mumbled back. "Me too."

Hybrid muttered. "But when it comes to Katerina."

"You don't have to say anything I agree." The younger Original stepped back after letting go each other "For a moment there I thought I'd be a goner."

He turned his head. "I guess I owe you a thanks witch."

She flicked her two fingers like a salute. "No need. Katherine made me a deal you have to keep." she enunciated the word "keep" to him. Kol rolled his eyes.

" I find that hard to believe since I wasn't the one who made the deal."

"You wouldn't be standing here in my brother's body then if it wasn't for that deal vampire." she flipped her hair back staring him down.

" Then it seems I have to have a little chat with Katherine, don't I. So then where is the little vixen?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"Didn't you two already have a talk?" Sophia snapped back.

" That was on the phone, darling." she lifted his arms out. "I want to have a chat with her in person." he smiled warning her to not lie to him.

"So then call her." she said getting annoyed.

" I can't. I smashed my phone after the talk we had and ran out the door." he admitted grudgingly. Sophia held out her cellphone teasingly and when Kol held out her hand for him to toss it to her she pulled her hand back. He growled at her walking up to her.

Fitz looking at his cellphone looked at his girlfriend pointed and she nodded her head that he could leave.

" I could snap your neck witch."

"And I can give you a headache worse then the one that Bennett witch gave you."

"Really now, you can. Can you?" he pointed smiling for her to go ahead and harm her brother's body.

She pointed her finger at him. "Don't make the mistake in thinking I'm a servant of nature. I'm a caster not a witch, vampire." she mouthed the last sentence slowly in anger. "Because I sure as hell never forget."

* * *

Klaus watching this little entertaining bit notice Katerina calling him answered.

* * *

Katherine having taken a quick shower and feeling better about her hair is set back to her curls. She glances at her cellphone on the table and notices that Klaus has left the house. She digs into her purse for her daylight ring and bracelet Sophia gave her just in case the bracelet broke or Klaus took it again.

* * *

She stares at her hand at the ring remembering what Sophia had said to her when she saw her again.

" Sophia, the caster."

" Katherine, the bitch."

" Ouch. What did I do to deserve that one." she teased.

" Nothing but let Klaus _walk all over you again_."

Katherine pursed her lips in a frown when she heard Sophia say the last part slowly.

Sophia digs into her purse for some items she smiles when she finds them. "Here. I charmed these." she tosses them at Katherine.

" Jewelery? Oh daylight ring and bracelet, nice." she tries them on.

" But you already charmed something." she eyes her.

" It's just for in case, sweetie." she takes her car keys and hit button behind her. "Never know when Klaus might break the clasp again, over a little vervain." she rolled her eyes then crossed her arms then flipped her hair. She turned her head to see if her boyfriend would hurry up and come to her.

Katherine looks up in annoyance blurts out her arms crossed and leans forward. " I knew I shouldn't have told you that part." then leans back up.

" It's a good thing you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have those."

Katherine sighs putting them in her purse since she was already wearing another daylight jewelry that Sophia had also charmed her the first time they met. Katherine strolls up to her and Sophia does the same and they hug.

Katherine says "Thanks. They'll come in handy with my outfit."

Sophia replies with a laugh. "It's good to see you again Katherine. How's Isobel?"

Katherine hugs her back and says in flat tone. "She's dead. Left me a text of "Goodbye." and killed herself." Sophia steps back and takes Katherine cellphone to look at the text.

Katherine scrolls through to see which ones Klaus probably saw before she tried to grab her cellphone back.

* * *

Katerina txt

Whatever. You once told me Elijah that your family comes first, but where's that loyalty you once spoke of now.

* * *

Elijah txt

My brother and sister can handle themselves.

* * *

Katerina txt

Silas is awake.

* * *

Elijah txt

I still can't promise anything.

* * *

Katerina txt

Fine. Just try to come here if things get worse Elijah.

* * *

Elijah txt ~ New Text

She checks to see a new text was sent to her. After opening.

Elijah txt

Again, we shall have to see if and when I get there. Depends if my business here went well.

* * *

Katherine breathes after reading the text and is glad that Klaus had kept his promise to her and didn't read the rest. She was also thankful that she hadn't open this particular one because then she wouldn't have known if had read it. Again she breathed a sigh of relief wondering what Klaus would have done if he had read it.

Katherine whispers out loud to no one but herself.

" I'm sorry Klaus." she closes her eyes then opens them.

**Katherine remembers a memory that takes her back after Alex was killed.**

**Elijah calling her cellphone to meet up with her while she was still in New Orleans.**

" **Why did you betray me Elijah." she crossed her arms staring at him.**

" **Forgive me Katerina. But it was necessary."**

**Then he sighs and asks her. " Did you think about what I asked you?"**

" **I did and thought now why should I. Since seems it wouldn't really benefit me."**

" **Katerina I need your help."**

" **Why should I help you?" She crossed her arms staring at him in anger.**

"**You just got one of the nicest men I knew killed." she gritted her teeth.**

**He brushed some lint off his suit. "Nicest. If you mean a traitor, then yes I believe I did get him killed." he looks at her without any regret.**

**She tilted her head in confusion. " What do you mean?"**

**Told her sincerely "Alex was working for Mikael the Hunter."**

" **No. You're wrong." she bit down her teeth.**

" **I'm not. His hunter friend works for him as well."**

" **That name seems to follow me around and as far as I know is what you told me." she exaggerated in exasperation.**

"**You don't need to pretend. No one is here." **

"**Yes I do. Even if this necklace protects me." she touched it.**

"**About my brother Niklaus. Will you help me?"**

"**You already know my answer." she told him showing no expression except tone of her voice.**

" **You've changed your mind that is good news. But may I ask as to why?"**

" **Remember what I told you in England." she said her eyes drift off.**

" **I do indeed." he nodded his head. " But which part are you referring too?"**

"**That " True love is not real unless it is returned" Elijah." she looked him in the eyes.**

" **Thank you. Katerina.' his voice sincere. " If it had been anyone else but you.' he bend his head then lifted it. " No I believe only you could do it."**

"**That's because he doesn't remember." she tilted her head to the ground then lifted it. Her eyes showed an apologetic gaze. Then gone the next second. She lifted her head and breathed. In a clear voice she said.**

" **So the plan. I let him believe this necklace still does what it did before instead of the reverse." she says crossing her arms.**

"**That is right. I've found the witch's descendant that cast the spell."**

" **Where?"**

"**Here." He raised his eyes.**

**She glanced up. "So in about 20 years or so' she tilted her arms and slanted her hip down a bit further. " I come back and find him or her the descendant" she glanced her eyes the other way. Then reach her hand out noticing he holding his out to her.**

"**That is what you will have to do." he hands her a folded piece of paper. "This is the witch line that you asked to cast the spell from before."**

" **I know what witch I used. It was the one Pearl gave me."**

" **Well yes. It seems after wards they went into hiding after finding out that they had used a spell on Niklaus the hybrid. And that same witch line travel over time came down here." he smiled seeing in the irony of the situation.**

" **And how will you make certain Klaus does not find out?"**

" **Leave Niklaus to me."**

" **Sure. I would rather do that." she sighs and stands straight. " Well I have to leave now. Since Klaus compelled me to leave town."**

**Elijah nodded his head at her. " I also must leave since Mikael is in town."**

**Katherine sighed relieved. "So that's why he told me to leave." She starts walking yells behind her waves folded sheet above her head. "Thanks for the info Elijah. I'm going to grab me a cab." Continues to walk down the street.**

**Elijah taps his fingers together and says " Until next time Katerina."**

**She waves her hand in the air. Speeds off.**

* * *

Katherine taps her cellphone in her hand and leaves the room.

Thinking she needs a drink. Goes to liquor cabinet hoping there's some good wine to drink.

Katherine picks up her cellphone calls Klaus thinking she should tell him she was going to probably see Elijah and talk to him.

" Klaus I need to tell you something."she swallowed a breath.

" Hello sweetheart. Can't talk right now." he looked over amused at Kol fighting Sophia.

" Why not?" she pours herself a glass of wine after opening it.

" I might have to break up a fight soon."

Katherine hears Kol and Sophia yelling in the background.

"I could still rip out your throat before you cast it."

"You just try it and see if I get you your Original body back, vampire."

"Oh but you will and when I do I'm going to take that stupid girl with me for waking Silas." he yelled.

Katherine taking a sip. "Is that Sophia and Kol I hear fighting."

"Yes it is. How'd you guess." he smiled.

"And did I just hear Kol just call me stupid." she shook her glass of wine angrily.

"Yes you did, sweetheart, how about that." he snickered.

Kol hearing the vixen herself get mad. "I sure did you little vixen." He starts to walk away from Sophia and heads for his older Original Hybrid brother's cellphone.

Katherine spits out in vehemence. "Put Sophia on the phone. I want to talk to her."

Klaus whispers "I would but Kol has noticed you called me, so sorry, sweetheart looks like whatever you had to say to me will have to wait till' later." he hangs up on her.

Kol tries to reach for it before he hangs up, but is to late.

"Hand it over. I'm going to call her back and have a chat with her." holds his hands out.

"No. It's my phone, go get your own. But I forgot you broke yours." he smiled.

"Nik." he snarls.

"Kol." he frowns at him.

Sophia raises her eyebrow and watches the Original brothers begin to argue. Thinking it might escalate into a fight. She lifts her head waiting to see if she may have to do something until her cellphone vibrates. She answers and it's Katherine on other line. Before Katherine can say anything she "Shhh" her to not speak. She on other line would of gotten mad if it hadn't been realizing she hears the two brother's talk about her.

"Also you absconded with my daggers, daring to give them to Katerina." Klaus stepped into his younger Original brother's face.

"At least I trust her with them more then you, brother."

" They're not yours Kol, and neither is she." he clenched his fists.

" I wasn't going to have you put me back in that damn box. And you lost all rights to her the moment you decided to stay in Mystic Falls instead of go to Chicago." he replied bitterly. "Or should I say before that." he smirked then frowned at him.

"I had to come back here because of one of my hybrids _was in danger_ of a hunter." he pointed his finger to the ground.

" Then you should have had one of your other hybrid's or the Salvatore's handle it instead. Not like they really needed you here." he raised his hand out refuting his logic.

" No but what did you do. You got there halfway to Chicago and then called _Katherine ' _he purposely said her pseudo name to piss him off. "to tell her you were calling off the visit. And what was it that you said. That's right "You didn't break promises." but you did." he finished smirking at him.

Klaus gritted his teeth biting down in a angrier face. Before he could talk.

" And what happened? I had to pick up the pieces you left while she tried to drown herself from you choosing your ambitions again over her." he lifted his head then in a smile. "But it's not like we didn't have fun without you."

" You don't know what your talking about."

" Well then enlighten me because I am listening dear brother. Oh but I musn't forget I did keep to my "word" these fingers never touched her." he smiled.

Sophia stared holding her cellphone up near her ear.

Katherine froze hearing everything as if it had to be a dream when she realized it wasn't she told her.

"Sophie. Stop them. I don't care how you do it." she spoke rashly.

"You have no idea what is going on.' Klaus said lowering his head. Then slightly lifted it."What does that mean? Kol I specifically told you not to touch her."

" I didn't by the word touch her." he replied back lifting his hands out. "That was until she asked me too."

"You.."

"...because she was trying to forget about you being here."

Klaus closed his mouth not knowing how to answer.

Kol looked glanced away mad himself.

Then both the Originals screamed holding onto their heads.

"What the hell?" Klaus yelled gritting his teeth glaring at caster.

Kol held his head snarled at caster. "I'll tear your throat out."

Sophia looked at them holding her hand out. Held her cellphone out with other hand.

"Katherine said to stop talking about her."

Klaus shook his head gritting his teeth. "That explains what that was for."

"Well darling, if you were there, you should of said something earlier." Kol shook his head from the pain. "Instead of giving us a headache." Kol walked over to Sophia. "Let me borrow that." he said holding out his hand, Sophia handed her cellphone to him.

" Darling we need to have a chat." he smiled walking away.

" Kol you are not taking Katerina." he pointed his finger at him.

His younger brother stopped walking towards the car. He sped up to Klaus.

" She is my protege Niklaus. So I have every right to take her with me if I choose to. Seeing as I have a debt to pay to this witch." he nodded his head to Sophia. "And I always pay my debts." he said serious tone.

"You remember." he sighed and frowned irritated turned his head away then look at him.

" That's right. I've remembered for some time now since your body went cold awhile ago. Even if it only lasted for a short while." he gripped Sophia cellphone.

Kol smiled wickedly. "That's why I came to pick her up that time."

"Her and I still have business to discuss." he lifted his eyes at him.

"Of course it's always business." he wanted to spat. "But if it had been me. If you had let me take her away when she was human instead of for your stupid ritual I would have turned her and taught her. Only one part of my plan worked out." he stared at him.

Klaus shocked by the news. Then gulped his saliva down answering.

" But you didn't. And she had already been drinking my blood by then." he grinned lifting his head in Oh-well-that's-too-bad.

Kol pointed his finger in his face. "You may have turned her but I'm the one that taught her what it was like to be a vampire. And then later she learned a few tricks up her sleeve since you made me forget about her." he threw his hands in the air. "All you did Nik was give her the blood. But Rebekah and I saved her life when we met in Paris again."

Klaus listened shifting his jaw. He ran his palm down his face.

" Save her life don't be dramatic Kol."

" I'm not. Rebekah told me she would hardly drink. I found out it was because she had just lost her daughter. The one you swore to protect since you turned her yourself."

Katherine yelled through cellphone. "Stop it Kol."

"And the reason she took the name Katherine." he said quietly.

"Stop. Stop. Kol just shut up." her hand went to her head screaming.

"So unless you have a better reason then her being my protege Niklaus that you can take her from me. Then go ahead and say it." he said with hands in his pocket. "Better yet show it." he grinned at him. Put his hand to cup his ear. "No nothing.' he lifted his hand out and smiled walking off. " I didn't think so. You coward." then he lifted Sophia cellphone to his ear. "I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Katherine answered. "I'm not. I'm pissed that you said all that."

"Wait darling, don't hang up on me. We still have something to chat about."

Katherine hung up. Click.

He laughed. "That little vixen." look down at Sophia cellphone.

Klaus responded in hearing him talk to her softly. "She's not your fallen angel little brother." he said softly himself.

"Oh you know about that." he lifted his head to him in amusement.

"I heard you say it when we were in Italy."

"That's good to know. Because that isn't my nickname for her either." he saluted his older brother and kept walking to the car hearing Sophia tell him that if he was hungry there were chips and pop in the car.

" You intend to fight me on this Kol." he yelled out.

Kol turned around and said in answer to his question. "That's right Nik. Now you have something to worry about. This time I'm not backing down."

Klaus watched his younger brother walk away and sighed.

"That some relationship you have with your brother, hybrid. Not to mention your brother is kinda annoying when he's right." she said walking up to him. She made tsk sound with her mouth.

He rolled his eyes up. "Don't I know it. But he's still my baby brother." his voice was soft.

" I need you to do a favor Sophie for me." he took something out of his pocket.

" What makes you think I'll do you one." she crossed her arms tightly.

" It's nothing big, just a small favor." he held out a silver bracelet. " I need you to fix this." he held out his hand closed to her waiting for her to open her palm and let him drop it in her hand.

" I was waiting for you to ask me a favor. So then I could tell you "No." hybrid." she smiled at him.

Klaus smirked at her lifted his eyebrows still holding out his closed fist over towards her.

She frowned and opened her palm. "I'm only curious." he dropped the bracelet in her open palm. Sophia looked at it, and then held up her hand staring with a creased frown. She lifted her head to look at the hybrid still smirking at her. "Just remember to give it back to Katerina when your done with it." then he laughed walking away in opposite direction he had come from.

Sophia closed her fist in a grip stared at the Klaus, turned around and stomped off in anger towards the car where Henry and Kol were waiting for her. And hoping Fitz had come back.


	11. Can't Be Done

Just finished. Feel like missed something between Rebekah and Katherine. But oh well just add it to the next one. Saw more scenes in my head of Leaving England. Finally did for France's New Becoming - Eve, but been working on another trying to do. Now to do some editing on Bonnie's last name that realize mispell.

Nina Dobrev was amazing. I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Just love writing scenes of Katherine and The Originals that I see inside my head.

Please leave comments. My twitter is fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

These songs inspired this drabble not really playlist just ones playing over and over while typing.

Shattered - Trading Yesterday  
Say It Now - The Afters  
Parachute (Accoustic) - Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

Can't Be Done

Sophia annoyed that the hybrid had asked her to fix Katherine bracelet finally realized when she told him she wouldn't do it that when she got into the car that she would. Taking one look at the bracelet made her realize it had been the one that Isobel gave Katherine and that realization hurt her and pissed her off somehow.

Fitz had gotten into driver seat when he noticed his girlfriend was mad. "What is it Soph?" He said turning the car on. She put her hand on her forehead brushing her hair out of her way. "That damn hybrid just knew I'd fix the bracelet, that's why he was smiling even when I told him off."

"So don't fix it." He said as if easy enough. She held it out for him to see. "I can't. It's the one Isobel gave her." she glared out the window. "Damn him. How is it so ironic the same one Isobel gave her turned out to be the one he wants me to fix." Fitz shrugs his shoulders.

"I was hoping when he asked me for a favor. I could have actually smiled and gloat to say no." She shook her head.

"But you did." he glanced at her driving.

"Yeah, but after that he smirked in my face. And handed it to me anyway." Shook bracelet hanging off her hand.

She folded one her hands in leaning against window already rolled down for her when he got into the car. "Let's just go see Katherine and tell her the bad news."

"Maybe you should text her first and make sure she's not with the hybrid."

"Good idea." She text Katherine.

* * *

Sophia txt

Coming to see you. Got news for you.

* * *

While she text. "How's my brother's body?"

Fitz glanced back. "He's fine. But you didn't have to really knock him out."

"Yes I did." She rolled her eyes.

Henry pulling his earplug out listening to music. "Yes she did. He was being an ass. Except Soph probably said something she shouldn't." He put back in.

Fitz turned to look at her. "Is it true?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Okay. Maybe I did. But he wouldn't shut up about threatening to harm Philip's body if I didn't get his body soon and take him to see Katherine." She threw her hands up in her lap in total annoyance.

" You should of just told him you had to see her anyhow." He shook his head.

"I was until he started threatening me."

"Oh then' he looked in review mirror at Henry "you should of just bit him."

Henry shrug his shoulders. "I would have but she was faster and angrier. So I let her handle him."

"Not while he's in Philip's body."

"And she said that to." He nodded his head in agreement towards the Hunter and acknowledged Sophia remark.

Fitz asked. "So what did you hit him with?"

Sophia lifted up her knapsack pulling out the black box.

He turned to look at her surprised. "You hit him with the cure."

"Relax." She held her hand out." It was still in here when I hit him with it. I think he thought it was a book when I did hit him so he thought it wouldn't do much damage to him and didn't dodge it. Also he didn't see it."

"So were safe then."

"Yes. If he had known we had it and Katherine knew he was actually mad enough to try to force it down her throat and there was only that one cure and I couldn't do as she asked and actually turned her after wards she would have been pissed."

"Why are you worried about that Soph?"

"Because I wouldn't want her as my enemy."

"Why not? You're a caster."

" And she's a sneaky bitch."

Fitz said no more as they drove to Klaus house.

* * *

Klaus returned feeling a bit unsettle with Kol's declaration towards him. He wasn't certain what he had meant exactly and hoped it wasn't the one he was thinking of. He walked in with Katherine reading a text she got and then set it down to pick up her glass of wine and offered him one as well.

He took the glass and took a drink.

"What is that your celebrating."

"The fact I didn't get to when I got the cure."

"I'll drink to that." he lifted the glass to her then drank it again. He tapped the glass with his finger before asking. "So where is it, sweetheart?"

She stood up walking up to Klaus running her finger down his shirt. "Did I ever tell you look hotter wearing red. Why do you usually wear black." she smiled seductively.

" Yes you have, love, and that was the last time you were here. So stop trying to distract me sweetheart and tell me where's the cure? And I will take what you said into consideration." She walked back over to the sofa and sat back down.

Katherine folded her arm in while holding the glass with the other. She swirled the wine in her glass staring down at it. "I'm not giving it to you or Rebekah." her voice went flat.

Klaus took a sip then lowered his hand. "What do you mean you're not giving it to me?"

"Just what it sounds like. I thought about it. I mean' she gesture with her hand. "What if you take it since you're a hybrid, you'd just go back to being a wolf. But if Rebekah takes it. Then what? Klaus. What will happen to her if she does?"

"She be human."

Katherine sighed setting her wine glass down.

"For how long?" She stood up to face him. "Think about it.' she threw her hand out "Just how long will she become human and then start decaying. We don't know for sure if that was the purpose for Silas. Maybe the Hunters were there in case he was just to powerful to overcome this potion."

She got in his face. "You said it yourself. He can raise the dead." throwing her hands out in frustration. "What if that kills her? How can you not be concerned." she crossed her arms. Klaus raised his hand " I am concerned. You think I want her to be human. But it is what she wants. And you know Rebekah." he stared at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "When she really wants something she'll go and get it. Yeah I know." Then she glared at him. "Trust me. I know."

She stepped around him pacing. "I want to see if we can split it or something. Test it make certain it does what it says. Find out what the cure really does." she bit her thumb nail.

"Who do you have in mind?" he asked her watching her pace back and forth.

"Someone I wish I could _get_ close enough but not have her _bite_ me."

"Who would that be?" he asked her trying to put his hands on her shoulder to keep her from pacing more knowing it only made her worries grow.

Katherine noticed she couldn't walk anymore so she turned around to him to say. "Angelina."

" What? Kol's.."

"Same one. Klaus when I was in Colorado I heard a rumor. Angelina's father and his pack haven't given up. They still want us all dead for what me and Rebekah tried to do."

"See that's the problem. That is exactly why I didn't want Rebekah going anywhere with Kol without me or Elijah. But she had to leave and go find him since she was upset with me for killing her Hunter." he pointed his finger at Katherine. "And you should have had better sense to have stopped her."

" I tried. I told her I didn't think it was such a great idea to piss off Kol or the fact that Angelina's half wolf but more so because her father was a full blooded werewolf." She lifted both her hands in a shrug gesture. "She said that was no problem. I thought Rebekah knew about wolves at the time until Kol told us Angelina's father was a leader of a pack which is why he had to handle the situation delicately."

" Still you should have known better." he gripped her arms.

She yanked her arm out of his reach.

" It was suppose to be a prank."

"Oh you did not just blame me for your siblings actions. She loved him and you just killed him before she even got to say goodbye.' she jabbed her finger at his chest. "So don't you dare stand there yelling at me about my mistake when yours was worse."

He smiled. "Yes that's right. Let's blame me for trying to protect my family." he pressed his lips together.

" You might of protected them. But you didn't protect their feelings."

" That's right because I'm the monster. Right." he pointed to himself. "Let's go ahead and blame the hybrid when I was the one who kept us alive, for us to survive I did what I had to do to keep us all alive." he pinned her arms against the door and then let go.

" That's not what I meant Klaus." she sighed frustrated and looked away. Then she closed her eyes for a second opened them with a softer look in her eyes. He stood looking at her. " Klaus. What I meant was you could at least have let her had her say. Whether it was she screamed, or cried, or just wanted to say goodbye. You didn't have the right to take her love away."

"So you're still blaming me' he squinted his eyes in frustration "just because Rebekah couldn't have some type of closure. Do I not have the right to kill them for trying to murder my family."

"I'm not saying you didn't. I'm saying there could have been another way." Then she reached her hand to touch his cheek. "Just not that way."

Klaus stared at her looking at him softly.

"Are past its catching up to us Klaus and I don't think I can be here for too long. You weren't the only one I was running from."

"I know that sweetheart, everyday I'm reminded of that." he closed his eyes for a moment then opened his eyes to let her continue.

"And with Silas awakened if story is true and he can bring back the dead. Mikael could come back too. And you know the pact he made with Angelina's father." she dropped her hand. "It's too dangerous here. We need to leave. Especially you, you need to leave.' she said it softly almost pleading him to. Slightly shrugged her shoulders when she touched his face again. "You don't have a hybrid army anymore. And I can't stay here not if Mikael rises."

"Yes you can. You can stay with me." he pulled her to him.

She turned her head away. "Rebekah doesn't know about the pact. Do you remember what it was." she closed her eyes.

"That they collaborated to work together."

"Except Angelina's father betrayed him and didn't know that he was also hunting Rebekah too." she sighed closing her eyes. "I needed Kol. If she really is sired by him he could stop her but I don't think that would stop her father. But if Kol knew he'd run, he can't stand her obsession with him."

"I can't stay here. They found us." she left his embrace.

Klaus grabbed her arm. "No. I won't let you leave again." he turned her to him.

" I already went through that before. I won't let it happen again." he lifted her head.

She sped away from him. "We just can't be together right now."

" Because of Mikael and Angelina's pack.' he lifted his hand up. "I can find another way. You don't need to leave."

Katherine shook her head. "We already tried that once Klaus when we left England. It didn't work. Mikael has his hunters and Angelina's father has his werewolves." She looked at him Remember-Amelia-compelled-me-to-forget-at-the-time. "Even that wolf boy you brought along didn't help."

She grabbed her purse. "If the veil falls. Angelina's pack coming and Mikael possibly coming back. You can't take them all on your own." She walked up to him. "It's too much Klaus. Will all be dead. And if not dead then you and Rebekah could suffer being teared limb from limb. The only one who can take back the deal is Mikael and he's dead."

Klaus grabbed Katherine's arm to turn to him and tried to compel her. "You will forget what you know about Colorado and Angelina father's pack of wolves." he waited and was surprised, nothing happened. He let go.

"I knew you would try to compel me." she said softly lifting her arm she showed him her new bracelet. "Sophia made this for me, it's vervain bracelet."

He stepped back mad that she had such a item in her possession.

"Because you couldn't trust me."

"No Klaus. In case of Mikael compelled me. It wasn't for you. It was for him. You tested yourself and you failed."

She closed her eyes. "You were suppose to pass the test."

" I didn't. I. Katerina you will stay here." He said uncuffing vervain bracelet.

"Or what? What are you going to do next? You already tried to compel me. Manipulate me, but how will you do it? That's not how its suppose to be."

Katherine touched his face. "And were talking about a dozen full blooded werewolves. Niklaus. You can't go up against that. They'll rip you apart."

He sped over to her and pressed her against the door. "What can I do or say to make you stay?"

She shook her head.

She looked up to him with sad eyes. "What Mikael did to you was wrong. But what Esther did was worse. You're not suppose to threaten people to stay by your side or put them in boxes when they want to live their life. It doesn't mean they're going to abandon you. And you don't compel them to forget. You don't take their loyalty because your afraid they will leave you. That's why in those tender moments you forget you have it. But that's because Mikael made you believe that you are a monster. But you're not. Because I've seen it. When you saved Amelia, when you comforted me from losing Isobel, when you came to Italy" she touched his face "and when you dagger Rebekah and Elijah, it wasn't the right way but I knew why." she touched her forehead to Klaus's.

Klaus could feel the tense emotions begin to build up in him. She started to cry. "And how you wanted Stefan to hate you so he wouldn't hate himself. I know Klaus. These things don't make you a monster. They make you human." She wiped his tears not noticing her own begin to flow.

"There so much more you could do if you could just see it. But you don't do you. You think your humanity is your weakness but its your strength." her tears over flowed and she noticed his tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Niklaus I didn't say it to make you cry. Please don't cry." she stepped to the side near the door knob. "That's why I can't stay. Always and forever Nikl. Remember that's what you told me when we left England." she tried to wipe the tears from her face but they kept flowing.

" Katerina." his voice weakened.

" I can't Niklaus. I can't Nikl, it's not are time. You're not ready." she stopped crying and lifted her head higher and looked at him thinking _Words don't get through to you. But actions _do.

"Don't leave me, again."

"I can't do this anymore. Not now."

"And I doubt your weakness is the same as mine. You believe love is your weakness." He grabbed her wrist to look at him.

"Klaus."

"Just like mine is the opposite of yours." His eyes said. _And opposites attract. _He dropped her wrist.

He wouldn't look at her. "If you want to leave then leave. I on other hand should have done what I was suppose to be doing tonight." he gritted his teeth facing away from her towards the front door.

"You can't keep hiding behind your pride. That's what Mikael would do."

He stopped walking for a moment. Kept walking towards the door.

"And your not him. There's one more thing Klaus." she sped in front of him before he started walking towards the door.

"What is it?" he wanted to push her out of the way.

"You shouldn't kill Tyler. Your unsired hybrid." she placed her hand on his chest.

" Katerina why?" he muttered feeling irritated.

"I hate to say this but he's the only one that truly rebelled against you and you need him as a reminder that you're not invincible." Klaus looked away annoyed by her statement then was about to remove her hand from his chest.

"He's the only one you see as your _equal_ and _that's because he's a hybrid_.' she threw her hands out "_everybody else is inferior to you._ But to see him as the same as you, and defy you. He gets under your skin. That's the real reason you want to kill him. Not just for the fact he tried to have you killed or seal you away." She pointed her finger at him. "But because for the first time in your life someone truly defied you besides Mikael." She put both her hands on her sides and smiled at him. Then she dropped her hands from her sides and glanced away then back at him. Her voice softened. "Not only that, your jealous of him. He has had everything you always wanted."

Klaus looked away laughed a bit. She walked up to him until she was in his face and she turned his to look at hers. "Don't deny it. You know I'm right."

" You really think so, do you?" he gave her a look that said Maybe-your-wrong.

" So you kill people who taunt you so easily. Then you might as well have killed Damon, Stefan, or even your own brother Kol." she smirked at him spreading her hands out.

Klaus glanced away then back at her. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he closed it. Looked at her still smirking at him. He laughed then looked away.

He closed his eyes then opened them his gaze saying I-need-you. "Why do you have to leave?"

" Because if I stay by your side right now. Nothing will change." she picked her purse back up when he grabbed it off her shoulder.

"And if I choose to kill him anyhow?" he looked at her waiting for a response.

She sighed knowing why he was telling her this. "Then you weren't the man I thought you were suppose to become." Klaus upset by that had looked away and he opened his mouth about to say something when Katherine spoke first. "It won't work this time. I might have stayed so you wouldn't kill Stefan. Your own friend remember. But I won't risk Rebekah's life or mine to do it. Niklaus." she glared at him just a little.

He pulled her against his back. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes." she closed her eyes then opened them. Then reached behind her to touch his face.

" I have to leave for all are sakes. You will make your plans. And I'll make mine. Because that's who we are." again she stepped out of his embrace.

Not liking the answer he was hearing he bobbed his head then asked.

"How will I find you?"

"You won't. Because you haven't realized why you couldn't find me. And I think I'd like to keep it as my little secret. Until next time Klaus." she opened the door without looking back and walk through.

"Katerina. Are you leaving me?" he asked slowly not wanting to ask.

She sighed turned around and said. "You always believe your one step ahead Niklaus. And usually you are. But sometimes you're a fool." His eyebrows creased into confusion.

Klaus followed after her and then stopped. Then he stopped and turned around to walk back to the house. He thought about what she said. So he stopped and turned around and saw that Katherine was looking at him with sympathetic look. He realized why he couldn't find her. Once she realized he had actually stopped to look back at her she kept on walking.

Klaus walked inside the house shocked. _It was because she had been following me._

Stunned by the news he had wanted to pick up his cellphone and tell her he had figured it out then placed it back. He thought if he told her she wouldn't do it anymore. He started wondering when in the past was when he truly did find her or when was it that she had found him. Upset by this fairly new piece of news he had picked up his wine glass drank it down and threw it into the fireplace.

_All this time I couldn't find her and she had been near by. All I had to do was look back. Look behind me. _He had shattered the wine bottle against the wall from his frustration.

He looked at his cellphone.

* * *

Katerina txt

It took you long enough.

* * *

Katherine started crying, she didn't think he would actually figure it out. She kept walking at a distance picked up her cellphone and called Elijah. She wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Elijah we need to change the plan."

"Sure Katerina. But first tell me were you crying."

"Not anymore."

"So what urgent business did you want to talk about?"

"We need to involve Rebekah."

"Are you sure that is a good idea. My sister can be a little bit.."

"Elijah, Klaus wasn't paranoid. Angelina hasn't given up."

"How do you know for certain?"

"There was a rumor in Colorado. In the mountains."

" I think I'm starting to understand what needs to be done."

"So I'll make Rebekah come chase me."she looked up thinking what fun that was going to be then groaned.

"One more thing I need to talk to a certain witch. So I can hit her if I can get my hands on her." she huffed a sigh in complete frustration touching the necklace around her neck.

" I presume when you say certain witch you are talking about my dead mother."

"I just need 15 minutes with her that's all."

" Katerina you are talking about my mother. Even beyond the realms she is a dangerous woman to talk to and having her possess someone so you two could talk could be even more dangerous thing to approach."

" I don't care. That Original Witch started this when the veil was open and I need to talk to her." she gritted her teeth.

" I'll see what I can do."

They hung up their phones.

* * *

Katherine got in her car to drive to where Sophia was.

Katherine txt

I'll come to meet you.

* * *

Sophia txt

Okay good. Were nearby.

* * *

Sophia sent her location to her where to meet them. It took Katherine a little time.

"I thought you might want to say goodbye for now." she placed her hand on her arm.

Katherine nodded her head. Walked passed Sophia to where Kol was lying down with the dagger in him half way.

"Katherine. Why?" he half lied down. Looking at her in pain.

" I didn't have a choice in the matter. Kol I need you to go with Sophia."

"Nik." he said with gasp.

She shook her head no pressing her lips together.

"Don't worry about it." she stroked side of his face. "When you wake up it'll all seem like a dream." He grabbed her hand. "It's not.."

"Shhh. Just go to sleep." She nodded her head to Sophia. She closed her eyes and shoved the rest of the dagger in him. Kol lied down already close enough to not breathe anymore but said in his last breathe he could. "Wake me up."

Katherine nodded her head.

* * *

Then both the girls walked away from Kol. Fitz and Henry picked up Kol's body to put him in a casket. Closed the lid.

She stands up facing Sophia. "If Silas starts waking the dead. Pull the dagger."

"Why would I do that?"

"Would you want to wake with a dagger still stabbed through you."

"Good point."

They noticed the two wolf boys picking up Philip's body next.

"Of course if you need to pull it before hand."

"Yeah I know. Finally, I hope this time it'll work."

"Next time we meet I hope I get to meet your brother."

"Me too."

"Katherine at the end of the deal, do you have too."

"Yes. That was the deal we made."

" You don't have to compel me. Things have changed between the time we made that deal and until now."

Katherine licked her lips putting her hand to her forehead.

"Okay now what was it you had to tell me." Sophia watched the bitchy vampire she remembered first meeting when she came to her town looking for her descendant friend Isobel but came upon her and rescued her from a vampire because she couldn't use her powers at the time.

Sophie smiled thinking. _The bitch is back._

" I've got some bad news."

" What, bad news? Sophia."

"It's Sophie." she said with straight smile.

Katherine gave her a confused look first and then. "You're going back home."

" Let's say the elder called. But yeah. I think it's time for me to head back home." She flicked her hand one way. Grabbed her hand. "You could come with me Katherine."

She shook her head at Sophie. "I can't. There's someone I have to meet first. And at this time I don't care if I have to _go as far as_ to New York to find her." she rolled her eyes up.

"Oh right. That." she pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket. Then she made a face at her. "Good thing you don't mind then.' she handed her the piece of paper. " I did some scrying and this is her _new address_ and she's in New York. You're going to be heading to the Big Apple sweetie."

" You are kidding me right. I wasn't really serious."

" Hey don't kill the messenger. Or the medium Katherine." she pointed her finger at her.

She put her hands on her face. "This couldn't get any worse."

Sophie was silent at that. Katherine moved her hands away from her face looking at her. "Tell me that was the bad news.' she slouched then rolled her eyes. "I'm already having regrets asking you this but what was the bad news Sophie."

She took out the black box. " I did a little research and the result wound up being I can't do what you asked me to. It can't be done." she opened her hands out in a shrug then grasped them together.

" Can't be done."

"More like can't be done by me. You're going to have to have the Bennett witch do it. It seems their ancestor used her blood when she created the cure. Hence the reason why its a cure."

"Of course." Katherine threw her hand out then hit her side. "Just like the hybrid ritual. You know your caster ancestry is beginning to annoy me with these blood spells."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "It was her ancestor that did it. Not mine. So don't go blaming the wrong witch."

Katherine rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming.

Sophie touched her shoulder. "What's wrong. It's not the necklace is it?"

" I'm fine."she gave a quick smile.

"Katherine take that damn thing off. You know you can't wear it at long periods of time."

" I know not until I can find the damn witch line I used to cast the spell on the necklace."

" Katherine you may forget but you won't lose your humanity or your love if you take it off." She turned to her to face her. "Don't forget why you saved me that day. And you weren't wearing it then." She pulled out the black object and her bracelet. "At least the good news is I fixed the bracelet."

Katherine took them putting inside her purse pulled away from her beginning to walk away. "I could never forget. You just remind me of her." then she kept walking away taking the cure with her.

"Wait. Here." she tossed a set of jewelery.

"Another set." she caught them.

" You need a new look but with same attitude." Katherine tilted her head not finding it funny. "It'll be my last time making them as Sophia."

"Good luck Sophie." Katherine smiled at her looked at Isobel's bracelet.

"Katherine if you can't get Bonnie to do it. Why not Lucy?"

She waved her hand behind her and turned around to give her a grin.

"Maybe or maybe not."

They both laughed as they waved goodbye.

* * *

Walking down the hall she dialed Rebekah's number with a different cellphone.

Rebekah looked at unknown number. She answered guessing who it could only be.

"Rebekah I need your help?"

"Why should I do you any favor when you stole the cure."

"Because this time its me asking for the favor instead of the other way around. Funny thing in mentioning favors because this relates to the one you asked me."

"Katerina where is the cure?"

"Don't get mad. It's right here."

" Wait. What? Favor that relates to the one I asked you."

" Yes."

"That's not possible."

" It is. Angelina hasn't given up. So its not such a great idea to become human anyway."

Then Katherine told Rebekah her theory about the cure.

"Well that ruins everything."

"Sorry. Rebekah. But that doesn't mean it isn't still useful." Katherine got to her car and turned on the ignition. "In fact I need you to steal the cure from me. Somehow convince miss little ready to explode Bennett witch to somehow split the cure." she flicked her hand. "Then steal it back and give it back to me by heading home."

"To Mystic Falls."

" No. Rebekah, home."

" I can't believe this."

"Well neither can I." she scoffed then remembered to tell her.

" Also I need you to create a diversion."

"What for?"

" I'm pretty certain if Damon finds me he'll try to kill me for Gilbert boy."

"Why did you kill the boy?"

"He wasn't suppose to stay dead. Isobel and John left something out when telling me about the Gilbert ring. And there was no one else. It was suppose to be Shane. But he wasn't at the end of the tunnel when I got to the cure." Katherine began to drive.

She noticed her bracelet was missing. Hit the steering wheel cursing Klaus.

"The key is at Klaus's house. It's suppose to be the one he gave me, but I couldn't leave it. Also can you grab my vervain bracelet while your at it. Klaus took it off when..."

"When you were having sex." she sounded not surprised.

"No. When we were arguing Rebekah.' she gritted her teeth then said nonchantly " He must of dropped it on the sofa."

"Fine Katherine since were friends and all I'll get the key and while I'm at it your bracelet. However it might be a little difficult to get the bracelet back from Nik." she looked at her nails.

* * *

Klaus drinks sitting on the sofa. He thinks for a bit finally remembering who that wolf boy is and is relieved. Notices he's sitting near something. He grabs object notices its Katherine's vervain bracelet he had uncuffed from her wrist. Puts it in his pocket. He looks at the key and swipes it off the liquor table and heads upstairs before he's ready to leave. Then he takes the key goes to his study room and opens his desk drawer tosses the key inside. Takes one look and smiles that it was his and not hers slams the drawer shut.

* * *

Katherine sighs at unhappy news and tells Rebekah.

"Well I'd rather you did get that bracelet to where I'm headed. I'd rather not be caught unaware." she dropped her voice sounding annoyed.

" And where's that?"

" I can't tell you."

Rebekah silently waited at the other end.

" I really can't tell you. You'll be mad."

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I'm sure since you left Nik's house bickering with him he's probably remembered he has it and is going to hide it."

Katherine sighed getting ready to tell Rebekah about Kol when she did Rebekah cried. After she was done crying she waited to tell her a bigger secret then switching Kol with Gabriel. Rebekah listened couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She told her about how Esther appeared before her when the veil was opened and one other witch. How that led her to Sophie. What she had learned the two witches told her and how she wound up with the necklace with the Original Witch's necklace that she had given her. How Sophie combined the two but had only made matters worse with her own spell that she had a long time ago.

At first Rebekah couldn't believe what she was hearing then gasped in her mother's part in all this. And what Esther had wanted from her. But also what the other witch had wanted as well.

"So will you help?"

"Of course I will." Rebekah sighed shaking her head. "But I can't believe it after all this time." She thought about it and asked. "So not only is there Amelia from when you told me last we met at the bar. But Nicholas too?"

" Yup."

" Does Nik know about it?"

"No. Not yet.' she shrugged her shoulders. "Not unless Elijah told him."

Rebekah didn't know what to say.

"But then again I don't know if that would change anything."

" So you think it might be better off if he were a wolf."

"Not really. I mean I don't know about this cure. But Klaus is one."

" You think my brother might take it?"

" I don't know. Maybe if it meant he didn't feel alone. He just doesn't realize he's not alone though."

"Well obviously because you two have been busy." Katherine didn't laugh.

" I think he's forgotten, that or because he doesn't want to be found by him so it made Klaus feel even lonelier."

"That does explain why he's always telling me what to eat when it comes to human food." she looked up smiling then laughed.

"Rebekah it's not funny."

" Oh I find it quite hilarious. Although I still find it hard to imagine about Nik..does Kol know about this?"

" No he doesn't. I'd like to keep it that way for now." She glanced at her review mirror.

" I guess this means you can tell Elijah you know now. Oh and if you can tell him I need tickets to somewhere."

"Sure. See you later Katherine."

* * *

She calls Caroline on unknown number cellphone.

"Hello Caroline."

"What do you want Katherine."

" I just called to let you know I left town. So if you want to take the cure I changed my mind but your little friends will have to come and chase me. So come and get it and catch me, if you can. Bye bye.

End phone call.

Katherine stops rolls her window down crushes the cellphone into bits and tosses it into garbage can lighting it on fire.

She takes a pair of shades puts them on text Elijah. Then taking out jewelery Sophie gave her she smiled noticing they were vervain jewelery.

* * *

Elijah txt

I need tickets to New York.


	12. A Remembrance and Secret Dance

Wow was that song inspired this drabble.

Love and War by Tamar Braxton. & accoustic version cover by Nick Hagelin on YouTube that brought it to my attention. (He's a good singer.)

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Just love writing about them and Katherine.

Set after Letters before Heartbeat's Bullet.

Klaus still wants to kill Stefan and few other people which Katherine thinks it's just more then just Stefan. Right after they talk and he says something to her that makes her run out of his bedroom. Something she doesn't want to face. He tries to get her to admit to it and she refuses so he gets mad and frightens her with his mad aura so she runs for it.

* * *

Katherine ran down the stairs with Klaus chasing her down the hall.

"Katerina." he bellowed at her. "If you step one foot out that door I will kill someone."

She hesitated then noticed she was half way towards the front door.  
He appeared at a distance from her staring at her. " Come here. I'm sorry I scared you."  
She glanced down at the ground, then at him, then glanced quickly at the door."

" I didn't mean what I said upstairs." he said slowly holding his hand out. She inched away from him looking at him warily. Aware that he was lying.  
" Okay that was the wrong thing to say.' he held his arm out to his sides opening his palms. " I'll calm down if you come back upstairs and lie down next to me, well not really next to me, but you get the point."  
She eye him still watching his movements slowly. " I won't hurt anyone if you let me come closer."

Katherine watch him step closer to her.

Step by step he came closer.

She sped away. He sped close enough to grab her.

Which almost made her run again until he said. " I'm sorry I frightened you." still holding his hands out his palms opened until he was next to her.  
He reached his hand out slowly touch one of her own. Her guard still up her own hands were out in case she needed to attack him. Klaus walked to her side. "I won't murder anyone if you let me hold you.' he encased his arms around her slowly until her own folded around her. " But if you step one foot outside it will make me leave this house and kill someone." She closed her eyes listening to him whisper softly in her ear hearing an almost plea from his voice.  
Klaus released his arms off her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"But if we go back upstairs and lay down together I won't hurt anyone. I need to touch you to calm me down. And the other way around."  
She gazed at the door. "Do we have a deal."  
Katherine turned around and nodded her head. "Now let's go upstairs. Ready?" She nodded her head again. He lifted her in his arms and carried her back up the stairs.

They lied down next to each other on the bed. He tried to gather her in his arms and she held her hand out."You said we had to lie down together. And this counts as touching." she said looking at their hands grasped together.

" Katerina." he growled a bit. He sighed lying down on his back. " I also said that I needed to hold you or.."  
" You big baby. I was just joking." she sighed climbing on him and laying down in his arms. Then she lifted her head up. "Can't you take a joke."  
He laughed at her. She lied back down.

He remembered a secret dance and conversation between them as he was holding her lying down on the bed with him lying on top of him. He stroked her hair. Kissing her forehead. She lied on his chest.

* * *

Klaus went up the stairs to his room. He was feeling nostalgic. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had followed him. Then he opened door and inside was the doppelganger.

"You're wearing the other dress."  
"Well no one else was going to wear it."  
"You shouldn't have been outside, otherwise I wouldn't have had to compel you to stay here."  
"I wanted to see.."  
"I know you wanted to see them. But you musn't."  
"Well I think Kol might of saw me."  
Klaus frowned at that. Then he lifted his head to look at her. "Katerina.' he bowed his head holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

"And if I did give you my hand for a dance that would mean I'd be giving you my life." she walked a little.  
" And I don't think I trust you with it." she said lifting her chin a bit higher.  
"Well I thought since it is a dance and you like to dance that you would like to dance seeing this is a ball."  
"You thought wrong."  
" Then you give me no choice." he started walking forward.  
Katherine stepped back. Klaus sped up to her and released her of her compulsion. "You remember everything even the time before." he stood waiting as he took her hand and started swaying with her.  
Few minutes passed Katherine closed her eyes from confusion and then opened them smiling at him.

"Niklaus."  
"Sweetheart."

Klaus smiled at her. A genuine smile. He stepped back. "Now may I have this dance."  
She bowed at him. "Yes you may."

He took it slowly holding her in his arms and danced with her.

"Does that mean you trust me with your life?" he teased.  
"Always." she touched his cheek.

"That was dangerous. You shouldn't have done that."  
"I wanted to see you." he said very quietly and softy with a pained look in his eyes.  
"Your family is here. So is Esther."  
"I don't care. I needed to dance with you." He kissed her forehead. "I missed you."  
She closed her eyes. "So did I."  
Klaus closed his eyes put his hand on her back of her head and pulled her closer to him against his chest just for a moment. Then he pulled back. She tried to smile at him.  
Then he swayed with her in his arms tried to dip her and she laughed and smiled at him.  
He began to dance with her for real to a song just for the two of them.

After they danced. She put a hand on his chest and told him. "It's time."  
"No." he held her in his arms and she pulled away. " You have too. Nikl. This is only the beginning remember."  
" I don't want to. Don't make me." he lowered his head.  
She lifted his head and touched his cheek. "This won't be the last."  
Katherine put her forehead against his. "Remember. Always and forever."  
They closed their eyes. He placed a hand on her. Then he pulled back opening his eyes.

He compelled her. "You must forget everything I made you remember until next time."  
She blinked her eyes. Closing them.

* * *

" If only I could let you remember." Klaus glanced at her necklace lying on his table next to the bed.  
Katherine touched Klaus cheek. He looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
She said softly. "I don't need to." in a whisper. Then she looked up to stroke his cheek.

Both of them were lying down thinking of the things they said to each other before she had ran down the stairs.

He sighed in annoyance. She looked at him. "What?"

" I just remembered something that I really don't want to have to do."

"And what is that?"  
"Babysitting."  
She laughed and he frowned at her. " I have to deal with some brats. So I have a real appointment with Damon somewhere."  
"Damon?" she looked at him with a surprise look. " You and Damon? Playing hunter tutors." she gasped a laugh and started giggling.

He looked at her and he told her would tickle her if she didn't stop laughing at how funny his situation was that he had to deal with. So she smiled instead trying not to laugh. "So who are you babysitting, or observing Damon's skills to teach."

" Jeremy the Hunter and his friend Matt."  
" Oh the poor hybrid has to babysit Little Gilbert and the football player Matt." she patted his chest.  
" And you are going to be keeping me company by calling me when I have time by myself so I won't be bored."  
" Fine.' she sighed. Turned to lay on her back against his chest. He held her hand and she fiddled with his. "I'll call you so you won't be bored, it's not like I have anything else to do." Then she turned her head to look at him.

" Have you called Rebekah?"  
" No, why?"  
" Klaus I've been meaning to tell you this but you didn't need hybrids. You need your family."

He moved his head a bit to the side of the pillow to look down at her to see if she was serious.

When he opened his mouth to speak. She lifted herself up and placed a finger on his lips. " You're not alone.  
You have Rebekah. Elijah. Kol, Even Stefan, maybe. I know you think being a hybrid means your alone, but your not."  
Klaus watched her. " And you have..' she lifted herself to sit on him she lowered her head.  
" And I have..."  
" You have this." she leaned forward to him.  
" This being.."  
Katherine kissed him on the lips. "This kiss." then she pulled back and smiled, laughed at expression on his face.  
She leaned forward. "And you have me."  
" Do I? "  
" Yes."  
" Then that's all I need."  
" No it's not and you know it."  
He tried to look away. But she stared at him giving him a serious look.  
Klaus bent her head and kissed her. " The next time I talk to one of them I'll try."  
" That's all it takes."

Katherine lay back down on top of him. Klaus put his head on top of hers and held her hand.

" Close your eyes and go to sleep."  
" If I do you'll leave and kill Stefan or who else your thinking of."  
" No I won't. I've already calmed down."  
She still wouldn't close her eyes so he told her. "If you fall asleep while lying on top of me I won't be able to move  
without you noticing and that way you can insure that I won't leave and kill anyone."

She thought about what he said decided to close her eyes.


	13. Tell me This Isn't Happening

Decided to split Esther & Katherine convo for good reason.

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I just love writing about Katherine and The Originals.

Katherine run around in New York and Mystic Falls is a dedication to whole cast and writers.

Also to anyone reading. Hope you enjoy it.

Don't be in too much shock at end of this conversation. Because it blew me away.

Music playlist this time made me flinch. Hope you like it anyhow. You might notice kind of a pattern on few songs though.

Lonely Boy - The Black Keys  
Save My Life - ZZ Ward  
Uummannaq Song - KT Tunstall  
Lightning Crashes - Live  
Broken Inside - Broken Iris  
Sweet Dreams - Beyonce

* * *

Tell me This Isn't Happening

Katherine sits in her seat when she has a bad feeling.

She tells herself not to call him. So instead she calls Elijah.

"Katerina is everything alright?"

" I just called to let you know I'm on my way to New York."

"Are you sure you want to do this. Are you sure you want to meet my mother?"

"Yes. I need to see her. More than I need to stay with Niklaus."

"Why more than my brother?"

"Because I can't look at him. It hurts Elijah to see him' she whispers "this way."

"Alright then, have a safe trip Katerina." He sighs.

"Elijah take care of yourself and them. I'm sorry will have to reschedule my visit when I get back."

"I will. Take care until then."

She hangs up the phone.

She gets a text from Sophia.

* * *

Sophia txt

We need to talk there something I think you need to hear.

* * *

Katherine looks at it and has a irritated feeling, hoping she's wrong.

* * *

Klaus txt

Katerina tell me where are you?

* * *

She bites her nail looking at the text Klaus had sent her and decides to look out the window. A food cart passes by and she notices the strawberries and chocolate. She orders a set hoping that'll calm her nerves.

After she takes a few bites. She gets ready to call him.

As she hears the dial tone her bad feeling returns.

"Katerina why are you calling now? I sent that text to you awhile ago."

"Well I've called now. What do you want Klaus?"

Katherine not being able to handle the emotions she was feeling took off her necklace, placing it in her purse. Next to the other dagger. She glanced quickly at a small black box.

"You know what I want. Tell me where are you headed?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why? What is the harm in telling me."

"Are you chasing unsired hybrid?"

"Is that why you called to check up on me to see if I had already caught and kill Tyler. Is this another one of your tests? Katerina." He said gripping his cellphone in angry tone.

"It's not a test Klaus. I said those things because it was what you needed to hear." She sighed laying her head back. "He is your example of hope Klaus. He's just like you. Only he had his mother who loved him. A father who was hard on him. A person who did what he wanted, not caring for the consequences. Until he became a wolf. Before that he was arrogant and selfish." She waved her wrist around.

"Hey be careful what you say love." he snapped out slowly in one breathe.

"Let me talk and say what I want to say."

"But you're starting to cross.."

"You want honesty. You're going to get it." She crossed her legs. "Or would you rather I hang up."

"Fine. Finish what you were about to say."

" But when it came to his family and friends being threatened, he cared. He tried to stand up to those who hurt them. Even to you Klaus."

"Are you giving me a reason to hurt him or kill him."

"Klaus."

"It seems to me you know quite a bit more about him then you let on.' he pointed out in warning of anger "when you handed them over to my witch.' he walked faster. " Which is giving me more of a reason to find him faster and kill him." He snarled.

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't do a bit of research of your own considering he was your hybrid."

She almost bit out in anger if it hadn't been the passengers around her.

"Rebekah told me he even tried to overcome being a jerk when you turned him. He has the Scooby doo gang as his friends because he helped them." she quieted her voice after noticing the looks she was starting to get around her.

"Klaus he's just like you." She took a sip of her drink to calm down. "You two even could have been friends at one point if you hadn't killed his mother or better yet had him bite his girlfriend. Or even become friendly rivals."

"Are you still bitter about that. Katerina I told you."

"It doesn't matter that's what started this all, right." She stared out the window. "You told him to bite her, he must of refused,' she twirled her finger " but in the end because he was sired to you he wound up biting her anyhow. So you healed her." She shook her glass in irritation.

Klaus shook his head in annoyance.

"Besides that's not my point. I got off track.' she set her glass down pointed her finger up laying on the arm rest. She looked out the window. " My point is Klaus. He is like you and somewhere down the road you're going to need him to remind you that if he can hold on to his humanity, so can you."

"Sweetheart did you forget were not human. Must I need to remind you of that." he lowered his head sighing at such a ridiculous notion.

"Being human doesn't mean you need to be one Klaus. It means to feel, to care,' she said quietly "to love." she cleared her throat took a sip from her champagne glass. "Like I said you show yours at times, even when you don't seem to notice."

He closed his eyes hearing her voice. For a moment he stopped walking. Then opened his eyes and kept walking.

She sat up straighter in her seat annoyed having to sit so still. "And don't tell me that you don't. Other wise I'll have to give you more examples." she twisted her hair in a sigh.

He laughed to hear the slight annoyance in her voice. "You have more examples of my humanity you say." he smiled a little lifting his head raising his eyebrows thinking she must be drinking.

"Are you calling me a liar." she stopped bouncing her foot and twitching.

He held his hands out in defense. "No. Of course not, love." Then he stopped to look up. "Now why don't you tell me where you're going."

"Are you going to kill unsired hybrid, Tyler."

"Possibly yes."

"Then I'm not telling you."

He lowered his head back down facing forward. "Is that because I said yes."

"You didn't hear anything I said did you."

" Then give me a hint."

"You are so frustrating at times Niklaus."

"Give me a hint where you are." he was starting to get mad.

"No." she mouthed out in clear voice.

" Sweetheart' he mouthed it bitterly "if you don't tell me or give me some kind of hint as to where you are escaping to' he turned his head then said " I'll have to take drastic measures such as killing Tyler for instance although I was already planning to do that. Since it seems you kinda like him or have some type of fantasy crush you haven't told me about yet."

" Just because I refuse to tell you where I'm going. You're going to kill the unsired hybrid." she tilted her head in a frown. Then sighed shaking her head with her lips pursed. "What makes you think I have fantasies of him?" _Is he serious. _She sighed in annoyance at how crazy he was making her feel and she still had to deal with his mother. _I'm starting to see what Rebekah meant when he said he has their mother's temper._

"You are trying to protect him from me."

Katherine breathed starting to feel even angrier she started texting to Sophie.

* * *

Katherine txt

Do you mind picking somebody up on your way back home.

* * *

" And you're not making it exactly easy for me to determine if where you are headed is going to create some type of difficulty for me to handle when you get back." he told her.

* * *

Sophia txt

Have you changed your mind?

* * *

Can you talk?

* * *

Katherine txt

Not exactly yet. Klaus is on the other line.

* * *

She hit send to Sophie.

" Are you implying something Niklaus."

" Do not say my name in that tone."

" Well that's too bad you're kinda pissing me off, honey." her lips began to purse in anger. Sitting up straighter in her seat.

Klaus licked his lips realizing this wasn't getting him anywhere. "What if we compromise." He waited but heard no response so he started instead.

" You tell me where you are going and I might consider not killing him." he said in his soft tone voice. Knowing she liked hearing it.

Katherine breathed starting to feel even angrier she started texting to Sophie. She knew he was using that voice to try to manipulate her into saying yes.

* * *

Katherine txt

You might be happy to know it'll piss off Klaus if you do.

Since it seems you don't like him very much.

* * *

Sophia txt

Not exactly dislike him just don't agree with how he treats you, sweetie.

Then by all means yes I would love to pick up whoever you want me too.

* * *

Katherine txt

Good because it's the unsired hybrid.

* * *

Sophia txt

What. Are you kidding me. Isn't that the hybrid he's tailing to kill.

* * *

Katherine do you hate me.

* * *

Katherine read Sophie text and scoffed.

No I don't hate you. I'm asking because it's important.

* * *

Sophie glances at her boyfriend Fitz then text.

Hold on let me ask Fitz it is his truck and his life.

* * *

She shows him the text and he nods his head yes. "Sure why not? The more the merrier right. And besides I wouldn't mind meeting another hybrid." he says laying his arm out the side of his window driving. Then he asks Henry if it's alright with him for there to be another tag-a-long. Henry says "Sure. Why not? This rides been weird enough as it is.' glances at back truck at Philips's body and coffin. Then he goes back to reading his comic book. "Why not have one more." he shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

Sophia txt

Will pick him up. So I'll call Hayley to find out where he could be.

* * *

Katherine reads the text and smiles. Then she tells Sophia to call her this second and she'll put Klaus on hold so she can tell her something real quick.

* * *

Katherine txt

Call me now. Some thing gotta to tell you just real quick.

* * *

" Klaus I think I'm starting to lose you. The signal getting a bit weak here." she lifted her phone from her ear.

"What. Katerina. Do not hang up on me." he growls.

Katherine clicks to other end to pick up Sophie call.

"When you call wolf girl to find out where that unsired hybrid is tell her to get rid of her phone after she tells you and keep her second one with her. Tell her to drink that damn vervain bottle I gave her." she bites into one of her strawberries in half.

"Why?"

" Call it a hunch, knowing Klaus. He knows that she's been hanging out with Tyler just like she was suppose too. Of course I'll have to have a little chat with her, later."

"Wait, what did she do?"

"Don't worry about it. Will talk as soon as I get rid of Klaus on the other line."

"Fine. Do your thing and then we'll talk." she laughs smiling and looks at Fitz with a smile on his face. "Your right she is a sneaky bitch. No wonder you like her."

He laughed when he saw Sophie frown at that. Then she calls Hayley with unknown cellphone that Katherine gave her.

Katherine smile tenses. She picks up the other line with Klaus back to talk to her not pleased for her pretending to ignore him.

"Sorry Klaus, you know signals and all." she sighs.

" That better been what it was." he crosses his arms. "So then do we have a deal. You give me a hint where your at and heading to' he flicked his hand "and I'll reconsider not killing Tyler." he smiled.

"Hmm let me think about that for a second.' she tapped her finger on her chin. "How about no." she finished saying taking another sip of her drink.

"Alright consider him dead then." he almost hangs up the phone but smiles

when he hears her say. "Wait."

"Yes, love what is it?" he puts the phone to his ear grinning.

" I change my mind."

" I thought you might."

She smiled leaning forward with her elbows on her lap. " Remember Klaus you always keep your promises or so you say." he lifted his eyebrows waiting for her to say she would agree.

"And." he said getting impatient.

" Sooo..."

"Yes." he dragged out the word.

" How about..."

"Go on." he was getting extremely irritated and impatient.

"You try to find him first."

" What did you do? Katerina."

" Nothing just, you wouldn't listen as usual so I took matters into my own hands."

" Katerina what game are you playing now?" he looked around him for a second.

"Hide and seek." she said with a curious tone almost very innocent.

" So you would rather play a game then make a deal with me sweetheart."

She laughed. "Oh come on Klaus if I were playing a game, where are the rules."

" You don't play by any."

" And neither do you. Of course _unless_ they're your _own_." She switches her legs and crosses the other over and scoots in her seat leaning aside her arm rest and says business like firm tone to her voice.

" So how about it. Unless you'd like to make that deal again, but remember you have to _actually_ reconsider to not harm or kill Tyler. Or who knows if I'll actually keep my promise."

"Fine then. So tell me the hint sweetheart."

" Remember your promise."

"Yes I know." He groaned.

"And." She said smiling using his own word against him.

He turned his head away, licking his lips. "I promise to reconsider not killing Tyler Lockwood when you hint to me as to where you are at and are headed. There, are you happy now sweetheart."

"Not yet."

" I'm waiting, love for you to tell me. And I mean now."

" Three words Klaus. Train. Your mother." she held her fingers out.

" Excuse me."

" You heard me. I'm going to see your mother." then she sat back in her seat. "Remember to keep your end of the bargain." she said hanging up the phone and glanced up with a smile on her face.

"What." he stared at his cellphone not believing what he just heard twice. "She doesn't mean what she actually just said does she?" Frustrated that she maybe doing something dangerous Klaus yelled out. "What is she bloody well, damn up to. Katerina."

* * *

Katherine txt him

Or who knows if I'll keep mine.

* * *

Katherine calls Sophie she answers her phone.

"So how did it go with the hybrid."

"I got a laugh out of it, which made me feel better."

Sophie laughed to. "I'm sure you did."

"So what was it you needed to talk about?"

Sophie stopped laughing. "Oh that. I did a bit of research since I had the grimiore with me and I was checking up on blood spells. Katherine' she took a breath "you're not going to like what I have to tell you."

"Hold on. I think Klaus is texting me."

"Fine I'll hold." Katherine looks at her cellphone.

"Well no he can wait."

"Trust me text him because the news I have for you, might not want to talk to him after wards."

Katherine frowns at her words. She looks at the text.

* * *

Klaus txt

What are you up to sweetheart?

* * *

Katerina txt

Nothing.

* * *

The usual. Drinking, chatting, scheming

* * *

Klaus txt

I know that. Where is the cure?

* * *

Katerina txt

Safe.

Don't worry.

* * *

Klaus txt

What did you do with Tyler sweetheart?

Where did you put him or take him to?

* * *

Katerina txt

I'm not telling.

* * *

Klaus txt

Do not forget you owe me 250 years of your life.

* * *

Katerina txt

Technically I owe you now 249 years.

* * *

Klaus txt

If I am to understand this correctly. You are counting your visits from me to Kol, from Chicago, back to me.

* * *

Katerina txt

Yes. And what about it?

* * *

Klaus txt

They don't count.

Seeing as I only gave you permission to leave only three times.

* * *

Katherine read it feeling annoyed.

She replied back in frustration

* * *

Katerina txt

Technically it was 4 times.

* * *

"One of them did not count since you decided to waste your one day of freedom I gave you to try to play that chasing game with me when I was not in the mood." He lifted his hand in a shrug.

"You wouldn't let me see what you were drawing. And you had your hybrids chase me, well no, actually I ran into you so that doesn't count as chasing me."

"That's because I was not ready to show you. You don't rush an artist sweetheart." He stop walking to ask her. "Now what promise were you referring to, love?" He said in a softer lilt tone, closer to anger.

Katherine knew she had to tread lightly. When he spoke to her in that tone. Or the next person he would likely meet vampire or human would have a snap neck.

" To where I said I'd meet you." She thought _Damn it he knows. My voice sounded to weak._

_"Is that right. So you feel like lying to me now do you."_

_"_No. Klaus. Don't hurt anybody." She said it slowly.

"_Why not? You seem to think lying to me is alright with me and I feel I may need to express how I feel about that. I have every right to do so. Don't you agree, love."_

_"I'll come back from my flight earlier if you don't express those feelings by harming anyone." She said quickly enough._

_"Fair enough. I agree."_

Katherine breathed sigh of relief. Thought was _Sophie might be a great caster but Klaus is something else when he's really angry. Tyler lucky he's just mad. If he was extremely angered. Oh I don't even want to think about it. I'm still on the phone. Breathe._

Katherine could feel the tingles and her body beginning to slightly quiver from thinking of Klaus's different moods of anger.

"Sweetheart are you still there. I can hear you breathing."

She swallowed. "Yes. I haven't left anywhere." She felt better hearing her own voice under control.

"Good when are you planning to come back?"

"Soon as I can."

"That's a good answer that I like to hear. So I am guessing you're not going to speak to me if I continue on for this hunt for Tyler am I right."

"You know I don't agree. Because, no, wait I'll tell you when I get back."

"Why later?"

"You know why."

"Ah that's right. In case you want to stop me. And if I don't listen or stop."

"Don't make choices you ask' she pointed her finger up " that you don't want to make if you already know the answers to the results you're asking for." She creased her eyebrows in a frown. "Because you're not going to like what happens next. Remember I'm the one that has the cure."

"Fine. Hurry back home. Correction hurry back to me. Before I do something rash for making me concerned about you having a conversation with my mother Katerina. I don't know why you must speak with her but you best be on your guard and better be careful. That woman can't be trusted."

"I know. And will talk when I get back early."

"Just one more question before you hang up." he scratched his cheek.

"What?"

"What is it about him that I don't have." he said confused.

"He understands what freedom is and why it shouldn't be taken after having been a wolf before you turned him into a hybrid and then his freedom was taken again. You took that from him and you have no idea how grateful he probably was when he became a hybrid." She thought quietly _But you never see those things because you expect others to be grateful to you._ "He knows what true loyalty means Klaus. There are other things you could learn from him, but you would have to discover those things on your own from him." she sighed. "Is that all?"

Klaus glanced down paced for a second when he heard her talking.

"Yes. Hurry back." He frowned about to put his cellphone away when he remembers he subconsciously forgot to hang up on her and told her quickly before he was going to hang up.

" I will."

" Katerina." he thought he needed to remind her.

" I know. She can't touch me." Then she hung up her phone.

* * *

Katerina txt

Remember this feeling right now Klaus.

This is exactly what you did to Caroline and Tyler.

* * *

Klaus frowned at the message replies back and staring in front of him and then put his cellphone away says quietly "I've had it 100 times worse then them." and continued to walk.

End Call.

* * *

Klaus txt Katherine reads

I at least gave him a head start.

* * *

Katherine took a sip. Licking her lips, closed her eyes, then tried to focus. She lifted her cellphone to her ear to listen to Sophie on the other line.

" So what was it you were going to say." Katherine shakes her head from her thoughts and takes another sip.

" First do you want me to tell you what Hayley said or."

"No. Don't tell me where Tyler is. Just make sure that you got to her first before Klaus did. Because he won't be happy when he finds out."

" She gave me an idea where he might be. So Fitz and I decided to split up to go look for him."she picks up her drink on the table.

" So then are you heading home or."

" He said if he finds him first he'll take him somewhere wherever wolves roam."

" And if you find him first?"

" Then I'll take him home with me since I have to see the elder first and my family."

" You must be looking forward to that."

" Yeah. I'm thrilled to see the other Castors when they find out after wards what I just did." she lifted her hand pumping her fist weakly. "But if it's me I'll take a flight home so I can get there faster and I don't have to put down your hybrid."

Katherine laughed. "That sounds entertaining."

"For you." she shook her head moving her hair from the back of her neck.

" Well like I told you before your lucky Klaus just mad."

" He can't be that scary."

" You have no idea how wrong you are." she mouthed expressively.

"Okay then." she looks at Fitz who shrugs his shoulders. Don't-look-at-me.

Sophie sits up crunched on her stool at a caf'e outside of town they were at.

" I was looking up on blood spells. I mentioned to you, you mentioned to me."

"Yeah and."

" You never did tell me why you were certain that the hunter's mark would show if we switched the two." she said a bit confused. "You think you could elaborate for me on that so I know what you got me into." she looks at her book.

" Sure why not?" she sat up in her seat and holding her glass of champagne. "Remember when I told you Gabriel had a cousin."

" You went to visit him after you and Isobel came to see me. What about it?" Sophie stole one of Fitz fries.

"You've been there before it was Frances home me and Isobel took you to when you left your home town to come with us."

"That was his home. I thought it was Isobel's."

"It's one of his homes." Katherine picked up her drink to take a sip.

" I went to Los Angeles to meet with him when he flew in for one of his flight meetings. One night we were drinking after his meeting and told me he was fed up with him and told me Gabriel's secret that he had just found out after his cousin had kept it from him for centuries. You know the one I told you about Esther's." she leaned a bit forward.

" Yeah. You said Klaus sister Rebekah told you. That's how you got that silver necklace I try to uncharm." She sighed exasperated.

"That's right. Well, Gabriel did something similar except he had a caster who was in love with him at Frances home. He told me the story that after Klaus had turned him and then he turned Gabriel that he was paranoid and had her cast every person he selfishly turned tied to him. So in case anyone he turned wanted revenge against him." she took a pause before saying " Killing him meant killing themselves."

" And anyone they turned as well." she realized thinking that was cruel.

" I knew you'd figure it out."

Sophie shuddered thinking what more a jerk the guy was then what Katherine had told her. "He's more of a jerk then I thought. But its too bad for everyone else."

" I wouldn't be so sorry, more then half that he turned was just as bad as him."

" That's why you don't consider Kol or Klaus worse then him."

" At least the Originals had compassion, he had none."

" So how's Kol doing?"

" I haven't waken him yet. I'm still waiting for you to get that cure. I need it before I can start the ritual."

" Right. I almost forgot." she felt annoyed.

Sophie looked at Fitz and he was reminding her what she needed to tell Katherine. So she took a breathe than a gulp of her drink and started to speak. Cursing the fact she should of gone on that flight with her in New York. But she couldn't wait to tell her not after her messaging that she was going to see Esther, instead of Esther this time coming to her.

" Katherine do you know about doppelgangers."

"Well duh I am one."

" That's not what I meant."

" I think Esther did something." she turned her head a bit away from mouth piece.

Katherine waited getting a bit impatient but waited since it was Sophie and she knew if she was hesitating that she was probably going to get mad at whatever she was about to tell her so she prepared herself that she would get mad.

" I think Esther did something forbidden."

" So what does that mean? What are you trying to tell me Sophie."

" The reason her family was cursed was because she did something she wasn't suppose to. That no caster or witch is to do. Which is to steal another witch's blood. I believe Esther created a doppelganger. Not that you are one. She needed death to have a doppelganger. And she found one to use for her _blood ritual to seal Klaus's werewolf_ bloodline. But she couldn't just seal it off, there had to be a balance. An opportunity for Klaus to able to break the curse. Katherine I'm sorry. " Sophie took in a breathe closing her eyes. Hoping she didn't have to tell her but knew she had to tell her because of the cure.

Katherine wanted to drop her cellphone. Her face froze trying to focus on Sophie's words as memories flooded into her mind. Klaus calling her that name when they woke up that morning and he told her she didn't understand. When Elijah told her about the person who was _like her_, how she also had a child out of wedlock. Klaus drawing and saying Elijah would know. Klaus accusing her of being _similar like_ to her subject that she brought up and how she couldn't choose between him and Elijah or Stefan and Damon who were also brothers and who they reminded her of. _And she remembered Esther had appeared before her with a vehemence she tried to mask from her. _How Elijah told her it could "only you could", how Rebekah seemed familiar to her. Kol took a liking to her. How meeting them, it all seemed familiar to her.

Katherine wanted to scream. So she did inside feeling a rage she had never felt before. Feel her blood boil and then she went quiet. Feeling as if her veins had turned to ice.

"Katherine. Can you hear me?"

" Yes." she said staring at absolutely nothing but hearing waves crashing inside her body.

" There's one more thing. There can't be two doppelgangers. Otherwise one of them would die when they meet." she said looking at papers about blood rituals, doppelganger, fairy tales, and such strewn across the table. Fitz looked at her with concern mouthing with his lips with no sound. "How did she take the news." holding a fry with his finger.

Sophie mouthed back. "I don't know. I knew I should of gone with her."

" You're sure, Sophie." she asked gripping her phone blinked her eyes. "Sophie, are you sure." she said loudly.

Sophie nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm sure." She flipped through her book.

"There's also something else. I think Klaus might have done something to interfere with his mother's ritual, he probably made some deal with some witch or caster or something."

"Why is that?" she focused feeling confused.

" Because the curse shouldn't have broke from Klaus drinking Elena, the doppelganger's blood when she had vampire blood in her system."

" So you're saying something else has to be balanced out."

"Yeah.' she looked down thinking for a few seconds. "Otherwise. I don't know something is off." she shook her head sucking her lips trying to think. " She needed a witch's or caster's blood to turn her family to vampires. But she needed something of death to create to seal off his werwolf bloodline, also she needed the heart of a vampire, and a heart of wolf, since it was on a full moon she needed a moonstone to cast the curse upon to hold the seal, but it had to be the same bloodline that she used when she turned her family to vampires. And then he had to drink the same bloodline from the doppelganger to break the curse. But for him to use the same bloodline mixed with his own hybrid blood to create hybrids means something was added to the blood ritual."

Sophie was slightly confused. "He should have been able to use just his own blood to create hybrids."

" I know what it is." she said feeling something break inside. "That vampire, she is no witch. She's more vampire then her children."

" Wait did you figure it out? Katherine. What is it? What was added to the ritual."

" Tatia's blood."

" That was already added."

" No Tatia's blood was cursed."

" Oh. Oh no. Katherine. Wait." she stood up almost yelling down into her cellphone. "Don't hang up." _But the cure has something to do with the ritual. To redeem his family for being cursed. Can't take it all at once it'll kill you. _She sighed too many want the cure to use for their own purpose.

" I gotta go, I think I'll get off here and catch an earlier flight." she said not listening to her and hung up quickly before she even heard her say the last words.

Sophie turned to Fitz eating his hamburger. "Klaus is up to something. He wants the cure. In fact he needs it."

" What's he need it for?" he asked setting his hamburger down.

" A stepping stone to redeem his family, but I don't think that's why he wants it."

Sophie looked at Henry listening but drinking his shake while listening to his ipod.

Katherine waited taking a cab to the airport waiting for her flight to New York.

She shook her head wanting to scream bloody murder. _How could he have done this to me? How could he curse me_

After few hours she was tired from the train ride and had taken a flight instead thinking she needed to get to New York much quicker.

She got off train. Not caring. Took a cab to take her to airport.

She looked behind her thinking of Klaus. She couldn't decide if the love they had is a beautiful nightmare or a sweet dream.

* * *

_On flight to New York_

Katherine looked at the clouds wishing everything would just go away.

She sipped her champagne glass not really enjoying it. She rather have wine but unlike Paris flights didn't have it. Just like champagne she hated things that were cliche.

Things like diamonds, champagne, too sunny days, flattery from men who thought she was easy prey. Unless it was a game, she thought that was too easy.

Of course when she was human she was almost like any other naive girl. But Katherine had always had a fascination to fairy tales. Not just stories of princess and Prince but mysterious ones of vampires and wolves. Not just have to wear dresses. Having to behave as a lady and do chores. Of course that was before her naivete led her to charming man that entice her to make a fool of herself. After that she learned that those that love to easy were fools _Of course that was before I met Rebekah. _She swore she never let a man make a fool of herself after her child was taken away to her cousins who wanted to have a child of their own. She asked only one thing of them to name her "Katherina" as a way she would always be a part of her daughter. They agreed gratefully. Night she was born her father took her away quickly before she was even able to lay her eyes on on her. Her mother how she missed her held her as she cried herself to sleep that very night.

Afterwards her discretion that was suppose secret had been known. Her father threw her out to live with her aunt that he thought oddly independent for a woman. So Katerina had headed to England. Her aunt change her ways of thinking about what it meant to be a real lady.

Then she had transformed going to few parties that had invited her noticing her beauty. Trevor had noticed her ask her aunt to take her to his Lord he like to introduce her too. Her aunt had agreed.

Later in weeks she had traveled to party held at Lord Mikaelson's home.

Met Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. It was Lord Niklaus birthday.

She stopped thinking not wanting to get lost in the memory.

She focused instead putting all the pieces she had been missing. All the pieces of her memory that had been returned to her and what she had known about blood ritual. What Klaus had told her after he broke the curse to when the veil had opened. To Finn unexpected death and ritual that Rebekah had told her that _Esther, that bitch. _Tried perform tied their whole family bloodline to die together. Her own role in this. Of course Elena blood that was and is now vampiric. _I really am going rip her throat out, how dare she lie to Niklaus and touch a Petrova again._ Thinking back to Elijah said of their father in the past. What Mikael did to her thinking it was Elena and had drained her of all her blood. _Lucky for me that human he didn't want was still there._ Klaus silent comment of her had being human at the time. To Klaus explanation of Trevor not having heard beginning of his and Elijah discussion of her humanity. He could understand why Trevor would have thought he meant that the two of them would have killed her. He told her he had never believed his mother, only needed to convince her that he would have killed her. That his mother had been taunting him ever since he had her locked in coffin. Witches had agree for she had to pay penance for what she did to her own family. But also to Petrova clan. Placing a curse on another witches family.

Katherine noticed the plane finally landed, she was finally here in New York. She was ready for the vamp-witch. Katherine put her blue necklace on glanced inside her purse and smiled at small key. Ready to have a massive, heated, explosive discussion with The Original Witch for what she had done not only to her own family but her's.


	14. Sophia's Decision

My heart goes out to the Boston Marathon. I hope that everyone there will able to find their loved ones and hold them. I wish for peace & justice to you all there.  
I hope that #EyesOpen will be a new emergency hashtag not just for Twitter but also for online blogs and if there are other ways to use this. I hope in this way it could start something new and add some help to police. That if everyone pulled together and added their own pieces of info no matter how small or just have a gut feeling or instinct that in some way the police could compare it to their own investigation and see if they find any matches. I believe in open-minded possibilities not just to are nation but to the world. It's already been shown that Twitter and online communications can connect most of the world, why not use the Digital Era were in to are advantage. Like how the college students used their devices to help the military bring down terrorists. (Don't know about this gotta check out TED. It was a very brave thing of them to do in my opinion. A wonderful step towards something new I believe for all of us as people in the world.) Let's work towards world peace and help take down criminals. Of course I would advise if you did, not to use a Twitter with your full name on it. If not, please if you have any info at all you think might be helpful even tiny or a feeling tell the police even if you have to do it anonmously. Even smallest unlook details could help.

* * *

Hmm I take it back it seems #social media would be the hashtag.

* * *

Ok I love you tumblr RPers (I don't know how many times I could say this, lol. But I enjoy reading your blogs.), and you YouTubers with your creativity (stop making me cry. Lol, No I love them. Touching & emotional. Last few weeks ago my gosh could not sum up TVD better than that.) TVD writers & whole cast (and I mean the whole cast). I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

I thought I could RP this, but then I realized. Nope. I had this title stuck in my head for weeks. And then somebody kept screaming (you know who you are). I have no control in what I type, non whatsoever. I just type what I see. I am a Stebekah fan for now because of what I've seen between them on the show. But I see and think Rebekah and Matt talking, dancing and getting interrupted somehow. See what I mean.  
Do I know what's going to happen on the show. No. But that's the fun is seeing what's going to happen on the tv show. The only thing I have in control of typing is cutting out parts that I see playing in my head or changing writing style. It's only when I RP I could improvise. (That was a bit fun, but I'm not so sure I'll do it again so soon. That's because I kept missing/forgetting pieces that were in my head needed typed out.) Even though I love TVD, The Originals and Katherine. If you're confused I RP during Ep 16-up to 18. (I should have copied it and posted it. But oh well they're gone. What can I do? (well I guess there's a bit of a conversation in here from them) Oh also reason why I RP them was I ran out of time being so worried about if I should type Katherine and Esther conversation and posting it. (But I knew I was definitely going to RP Ep 16 for several reasons.) Which decided if I remember right songs and exactly to word how conversation went I will type it but I'm still not sure if I'll post it later.)  
Finally in my peace of mind with right songs been looking for days I have them. Which means I've been finally able to see the end chapter of this drabble. Oh yea. Now after I type this I can go back to other drabbles at least ones I had titles for and said I'd do. I don't like doing things half way. Hopefully I can finish up a certain one.

Ok I'm saying sorry ahead of time if this causes trouble. Oh and if you figure it out. No hashtagging please! Especially no hashtag rioting, pretty please! Especially from "You", and I know you know who you are and what I'm talking about. ( I had to wait for big storm to pass before I could post this)

Songs & artists inspired this drabble:

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark(Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy  
Better Dig Two - The Band Perry  
Bloodstream - Stateless  
I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding  
Clarity - Zedd (Cover by Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider)  
Living Addiction - Alex Goot  
September - Daughtry

Conversation with Katherine and Sophie at bottom going down doesn't have songs.

But I guess you could add Stay - Rihanna if you want since somebody tweeted it's the Prom song?!

* * *

Sophia's Decision - Let The Blood Flow

Katherine was pissed she rolled her shoulders hearing the sound she needed, she was ready for a fight, she had been training for two days. She drove having to turn the car around rolling her eyes up remembering she still had something to do. And thought it was one other place he might have hidden it. She had already searched two places and still came up nothing. She hit the steering wheel. And made a call to a certain cellphone number. She mouthed out loud through speaker phone as loud as she could inside the car. " When I find my item. You better sure as hell be prepared, because when you come back your ass is mine." Then she hit End Call button.

* * *

Sophie listened to other end of the line in voice mail hearing Katherine's very irritated voice on the other end. She turned to a male sitting in a chair stealing another piece of her chicken that she was making chicken fajitas for a whole bunch of grown males in her kitchen and then glanced out the window seeing them "playing" outside. She thought I swear how in the hell did I end up playing baby sitter to a bunch of guys. Katherine owes me big time for this. Then she turned around and slapped his hand from picking up another piece.

"Hey I was going to eat that." He growled at her and tried to pick up the piece of chicken. Again she slapped his hand from picking it up. He looked up at her.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about this voice mail then eating that." she crossed her arms.  
He shrug his shoulders. "My little darling isn't mad. Annoyed perhaps." he smirked.  
" Oh really." she hit replay again and lifting it for him to hear the voice mail again.  
Nodded his head back and forth pursed his lips a bit. "Still just annoyed." he said each word condescendingly then lifted a piece of tomato to his mouth. "Besides it gives her a bit of "oomph" when she goes to see him." he leaned his elbow on the table and ate.  
"You're just jealous she turned her car around and went back to see him. Instead of coming right back here." Sophie tilted her head scoffed. "You were not just talking about..."  
"Her attitude." he smiled innocently.

* * *

Klaus was mad. He didn't exactly regret what he said after all he knew the truth. He thought I**t was her fault she shouldn't have kept repeating his name.** **She already knew I was feeling a bit moody. But then again the reason I was feeling that way was my fault wasn't it.** He sat down with his drink in his hand. His family reunion hadn't gone exactly the way he had planned. He smiled thinking how funny she would have thought it would of been if she had been here. Then he frowned thinking that the two of them were probably together.

* * *

" That's not why I hid it." he snarled at what she had implied why he had hid the item he stole.  
She put a fist hand on her hip. " Looks like I was right about what I said last time. That's not what you meant and you know it." Then she picked up a wooden spoon and hit him with it and told him to get out so she could finish making the food. " Wait if that's not why you stole it when you were in Chicago. Then what did you and Esther discuss on the otherside? " She eyed him suspiciously.  
Not wanting to reveal his secret he smiled and played with the food on the table. " That's my little secret witch." he tilted his head smiling. She understood looking down hiding a secret from Katherine.  
He replied in grating voice " And I'm hungry and since I'm being reduced to eating your food and ' went to the fridge "this drink box." he shook it. Then actually rip open to drink it.  
" Don't call it that, that's creepy. That's like a child calling a juice box."  
" Well that is exactly what it is except its in the shape of plastic, like a Caprisun."  
Sophie shudder at the comparison and then told him. " If you insult my food again. I'll reduce you to eating animal blood instead. You were lucky that the blood bank had been robbed so nobody would have noticed if you took some yourself when we left town." Then she touched tip her finger to her chin. "Except I don't think I should have just told Katherine that. I think I should have told their Sheriff too. But I'm sure they know now so oh well." She turn look at him shooing him with her hands. " Now shoo shoo and get out of my kitchen. And shouldn't you be out there with them."  
" I'm taking a break." he sounded exasperated and tired.  
"Whatever. Just go." she started pushing him out of kitchen.

Fitz came running in hands on his knees bent forward tired.  
"What's wrong?"  
" He's gone." he pointed outside. " He heard from somebody about some prom and left."  
" What do you mean he's gone? Fitz. Katherine is going to kill me for this."  
" Yup. You're right about that she's probably going to be pissed enough to hang you."  
Sophie glared at the man still drinking the blood bag.

* * *

Katherine heard something on radio, felt weird about it, gritted her teeth she drove faster. Swearing that she was hearing this on the radio now.

* * *

She sighed. "Off with my head is what it's going to be."  
" I was joking. Well not about that her being pissed off.' he said. "Lucky you, get to see Katherine pissed off face now so you can see that I was right." he said sarcastically not pleased by the situation he was now in. "Which one was it? " Fitz looked up breathing hard You-gotta-be-kidding-me-right. He frowned trying to think what to do next. " We have a bit of a problem."

* * *

The said hybrid ran through the woods faster knowing it well enough now he could run through it and not be caught easily.

* * *

Katherine glared at the radio station. Thinking **Really this is the song I hear as I'm driving back to resolve exactly that from happening.**

* * *

Sophie put her head in her hand. Fitz held her in his arms. "Katherine gone to see Klaus. This is not good."

* * *

Katherine put her hand on side of her face still driving. Realizing there was no way she could drive any faster than this.

* * *

Klaus continued to drink listening to the radio, laughing at what he was hearing. He really thought of the irony of it. That this would be the song he would drink to in the way he was feeling. " It might as well be, right." he lifted his glass in a salute to nobody in the room. He really wanted to laugh but thought if he did Elijah wherever he was nearby might think he's lost his mind.

* * *

Katherine reached her hand to switch the radio station but thought forget it. " It doesn't matter anyway. He's going to be stubborn about it anyway. Since he thinks." she glanced at her review mirror. She thought That was his fault. She looked up feeling guilty about the whole after Hayley thing.

Then she pulled near his house. Got out and opened the front door to greet Klaus.

" Hello Klaus." She crossed her arms.  
He looked up over to see Katherine standing there with a frown on her face. He returned the smile saluting his drink at her. " I see you've come back. So what do I owe the pleasure of having your company, sweetheart. " he stood up saying it sarcastically.  
" I see your listening to same song I was on the car radio. And I came to see you. And one other thing." She said counting her fingers out pointing them out to show him."  
" So you were listening to it too. Isn't that funny." he bent his head then walked towards her at a distance both still glaring at each other. Opened his arms out.  
" Well did you come to see if it's true. If I was lying on the ground dead."  
" No Klaus.' she moved her foot. " I came to remedy that from happening."  
"Mm I see. But seeing as I don't want to drink except this right here." he shook the glass.  
" I thought of that so I brought this along with me." reaches out a vial of blood from her pocket.  
"Klaus you're going to open your mouth and drink my blood whether you like it or not. Even if I have to force it down your throat. I don't know how delusional Silas made you become during the time you ran into him. But unlike you I'm not going to sit here and let you die because your to stubborn to see that you need to drink my blood. So we can do this the easy way." she shook the vial out to him. "Or the hard way." she lifted her wrist to her mouth and motion a bite near her wrist to show him she was serious. "So which is it going to be?"  
He gave a half sigh and laugh and set aside his drink.

" Then by all means. Let's go love." He stood his ground motioned his hands for her to come forward. Klaus smiled daring her to try to force him. Then lifted his eyebrows. "Or are you just going to stand there staring at me."  
Katherine slipped the vial back in her pocket and pursed her lips. "Fine if a fight is what you want. Then I'm ready."

Katherine watched him slowly making sure he wasn't going to make the first move. She walked side to side keeping her eyes on him.  
Klaus watched her to see if she would make the first move and when he was certain she was waiting to see if he would make it instead.  
That's when he noticed Katherine run towards him and then around.  
He sped across towards the door. Realizing that she grabbed the glass and was about to throw it at him. He caught it before she could throw it and squeezed her wrist to drop it, and she did dropping it on the sofa. Then he let go she sped away.  
Klaus made the next move running towards her but she had sped out of his reach and went behind his back and slipped a necklace from her pocket and wrapped it around his neck and yanked it back. He growled feeling the chain push against his throat. Klaus turned his head to growl at her. She clenched down on her teeth pulling harder trying to get him to kneel then she kicked the back of his legs and he slightly bent back but then realizing what she was up to he had bend forward fast lifting her in the air and slamming her into the carpet in front of him.  
He bend down and she got up on her side quickly trying to sweep his legs from beneath him. Klaus expected it and had moved out of the way and grabbed her leg instead.  
So Katherine kicked out with her other towards his head he had ducked which was what she had expected and reaching with her arms had pushed at a center point at his waist knocking him down onto his back onto the carpet.  
Then she climbed on top of him and smirked at him.  
" That was cheating love. " he lifted his head looking at her.  
" Anything goes Klaus.' she wrapped the chain around his arms and pressed down his arms with one hand. Then she looked at his throat leaning forward and ran her hand down his throat and down across his necklace her fingers touching every strand of it then down his chest and stopped as she lifted her eyes to his breathing out at same time she breathed relieved. She used her other hand to reach for item in her pocket "Even if its a man's weak point." she began to pull vial out shaking it.  
" It's not fair because your using being a woman to use a man's pivotal point to your advantage."  
"You remember, no rules." she smiled bending slightly forward. " Now say ahh Klaus." she started reaching to pull the cap off with her teeth when he spoke.  
" Katerina, I know what you did after you called me about Hayley."  
Katherine surprised by the comment her muscles accidently relaxed and he took that chance to knock the vial out of her hand. She watched it roll away on the ground too far for her to reach without having to get off him. But realized too late she had lax on her hold on him and he sat up lifting her up and shoving her off him hard enough that she slid across the carpet but not hard enough that she would hit the wall. Then he unwrapped the necklace off his wrist and tossed it on the sofa so she couldn't use it against him again. They both got up fast standing at a distance from one another.

" So you know." she pressed her lips together.  
" Yes I do." he brushed his lips with his hand then looked at her.  
" If you hadn't saved Hayley I wouldn't have done that.' she waved her hand " I wouldn't have been overwhelmed by the images and the necklace to have..."  
" You know why I did it." he yelled at her.  
" And you know you could of done it another way. You just choose not to."  
" I didn't exactly have a reason to torture her now did I."  
" That's a damn lie and you know it." she crossed her arms. " Besides you should have let me get her. Then we wouldn't be fighting about how stubborn you're being."  
" So you can hide that birth mark of her's from me is that it."  
" Well I guess there would of been only one way for you to have found that out, right. Seeing as it wasn't summer and being at the beach with her in a bathing suit, but I bet you wouldn't have minded that either would you."  
He looked away knowing she was right about the birth mark. That Hayley wouldn't have showed it to him willingly. Nor would there have been some other opportunity for him to see it except for that last statement she had made which wouldn't have been likely thing to happen.  
" I wouldn't have slept with her if you hadn't run away."  
" You knew I had to see your mother. Silas was dangerous man, not after what I found out. I had to get Rebekah out of town."  
" What that he drank more than one blood bank. Yes, I remember hearing that and clearly not from you Katerina."  
" I didn't have time. Not like you didn't try stopping me the first time to go see the medium."  
" Right and I had to find out how about that. Ah right' he pointed his finger out " by bargaining with you about that hybrid's life right."  
" I don't have time for this. I still need to look for something." So without hesitation she bit her wrist. Walked up to him she stood there staring at him waiting for his next move.  
Klaus sighed knowing he was acting too stubborn and he thought if a single drop of her blood hit his carpet he would go nuts for it would have reminded him of Mikael and that night when he noticed how deep the blade had went inside her body from the blood on the blade so he lifted her wrist up to his lips but he had pulled her until her back was against him then proceeded to lift her hand to his lips licking the line that trailed almost dripping off her skin he licked that part first towards the open wound. Then he stopped glad he had made it before her blood had hit the floor.  
" Klaus what is it? "  
" Nothing, just something I don't want to remember."  
" Which one? "  
" You remember? "  
" Long story, short.' touch his cheek with her other hand reaching behind her. " Another time."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes sighing as he licked the rest of her blood feeling relieved. Then he let go seeing it heal quickly. Katherine looked at his eyes. Still worried that it hadn't been enough she lifted her mouth again and bit into her wrist before Klaus could stop her.  
Klaus sighed and lifted her hand to his mouth knowing she was still being too worried about him. But knowing she was being cautious he didn't argue about it. He opened his mouth and drank trying not to allow a single one of his fangs to pierce into her skin. She could feel being pressed against him when he drank her blood it flow into him, every time he took another drink, she felt the movement and closed her eyes trying not to breathe out loud. When she thought he might of had enough she opened her eyes began to pull her hand away but he held on drinking a bit more. Katherine gasped in surprised.  
" Klaus." she gasped out his name and turned her head to look at him puzzled.  
He opened his eyes looking down at her then he let her go.

" Better? " she tilted her head at him.  
" Yes." he wiped his mouth realizing when he looked down at his hand it was clean. He had subconsciously licked up every single drop of her blood not wasting a single drop. He cursed at himself from inside. Klaus put his hand down trying to hide it from her and sat down on the sofa. Katherine leaned forward towards him whispering in his ear three words. "Your room now."  
He looked at her surprised when she pulled back smiling at him.

But she didn't bother watching him she looked down and pulled out a piece of torn paper from her pocket folded she opened it up to show him. And in big letters scrawled one witch's name.  
Then she pulled out a small notepad and flipped to first page.

This room isn't protected

* * *

Flipped the page to next as he read.

Your room is

* * *

he read it taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

Remember

Katherine tapped the last page when she flipped to it. Then she threw it on his sofa.

* * *

Klaus looked over his shoulder, put his drink down on the table, grabbed the notepad and her necklace then walked ahead of her towards his room and she followed him from behind smiling at what she saw. As they walked he voiced out laughing behind him. " I should of been the one walking behind you."  
" Yes but I deserve the reward since you started the fight first last time remember." she smirked.  
" I brought you a homemade lemon-lime drink."  
" Yes but then we fought again and when I came to see you, I calmed you down and you picked another fight with me."  
" Fine."  
They reached his door and he opened it for her. "Ladies first." She laughed at him and smiled tapping his chest and walked in and he took a moment to look at her and then walked in with a smirk on his face. " Now what did we need to talk about alone, sweetheart."

" Silas." she rubbed her thumb and forefinger together.  
" We have to talk about that now." he rolled his eyes.  
" Okay then.' she turned to face him. " How about the fact you weren't cautious enough."  
" Didn't we already have this conversation on the phone last time." he said annoyed.  
" Yes but you still weren't cautious." she mouthed each word pointing her sharp nail into his chest. Then she turned her around so her back was facing him.  
Klaus sighed setting items in his hands on his small table and pulled Katherine to face him and noticed her face she was trying to hide from him exactly how terrified she had been when she had heard Silas had stabbed him.  
" I'm fine." he said lifting her chin to look at him.  
" You are now." her face still didn't change.  
" No one's dead. Hmm. The Mystic Falls' vampires are still alive." he tried again.  
She glanced down biting on her nail still no response.  
" Do you see Damon, Stefan's, bodies lying on the ground on the way here, along side Elena's and..." he glanced up while talking.  
Katherine looked up at him. " That's not funny." she interrupted him. Then she sighed putting her arm down.  
" You let yourself get distracted." she said in angry tone from his joke.  
Klaus licked his lip realizing his not-so-funny joke had the opposite affect on her and made her angrier so he tried honesty instead. " He said something surprising that I didn't realize he knew."  
" And that was? " she glared at him. Trying to think exactly what Silas could have said that threw him off that he would of been distracted for even a second long enough for Silas to get behind him and hurt him.  
Klaus sighed knowing she wasn't going to drop the topic so he told her. " He knew that I knew who had the cure and wanted me to bring it to him."  
Katherine shocked by the news didn't know what to say except for. " How did he know?"  
Klaus shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know either, but he knew."  
She shook from the piece of info guessing who could of told him. Thinking she had been right.  
Seeing her shake he brought her into his arms "Shhh. He doesn't know who." He stroked her head. She breathed quietly and closed her eyes letting him hold her. She couldn't tell him who she thought had told Silas even if the room was protected by a witch, she didn't dare risk it.

Katherine listened to his soothing voice and hugged him. She was tired after passed several days. She decided to tell him the one thing she hadn't when she had been driving on the road. So she lifted her head after feeling calmer and looked him in the eyes as he stared at her. Leaning her head in she whispered in his ear in her home's language three words. Then she pulled back to look at his face and smiled sweetly at him, he looked at her in shock, then he smiled.

She walked around the bed to front of it and sat down and he followed after closing the door and locking it.

He half laugh at her still smiling at him waiting for a response. So he told her instead. " You're wearing pantyhose. "  
Katherine looked down at her thighs. " I liked the color so I thought I'd wear them for today."  
Klaus reached his hand out running his hand on her legs to her thigh. " It has a nice colorful design on them." She smirked at him and laughed. Then she lifted her leg between his legs almost touching him. " Yes that's the other reason why I liked them."  
He looked down at how close she had touched him and then lowered her leg back down on the ground. He looked at her eyes telling him You-don't-need-to-say-it-just-come-here-and. She had leaned her arms back that were sitting on the bed just a bit. Klaus leaned forward familiar with this routine between them. He kissed her on the mouth as she leaned more back and laughed. He placed his hands on the bed next to hers and leaned in more kissing her again as she leaned back lying on the bed. Klaus knew she would reach her hand out and touch back of his neck and trail her hand softly across to his cheek. She did exactly that and just like he knew she would she had brought him down to kiss her again. Katherine knew he would kiss her and then kiss her neck and she would sigh when he did. He did just that just like he knew she would know. He smiled at her when he lifted his head brushing a strand of her hair. Even though they both knew, they still had ways of surprising each other.

Klaus leaned into her ear in a slight growl feeling unrestrained. " I'm going to make love to you. And then I'm going to ravage you." He lifted his head quickly and Katherine gasped at the look in his eyes. "You better be prepared." He said starting to take his shirt off. She breathed in and out in quick breathes and nodded her head at him. Klaus grinned at her and leaned forward again he pressed his lips softly against hers and then groaned and leaned in her ear and told her. " And then were going at it again." This time Katherine giggled at him. He gave her a look.

The male Original in the kitchen was upset him and Fitz had been looking for that damn hybrid. But he was already a couple days ahead of them. So instead he called Katherine's cell phone.

She lay in bed next to Klaus telling her not to answer and she laughed at him answering the phone without checking to see who it was.

" Hello."  
" We have a bit of a problem."  
" What are you talking about." she laughed.  
He paused holding the cell phone pressed his ear. " You sound like you're in a good mood."  
" I don't know what you're talking about."  
" Sounds like you had a nice chat with Nik and he's good and well."  
Sophie turned to him to look to see him frowning trying not to clench his teeth as he spoke.  
" Yes I gave him my blood."  
" I see well it's good to know they are alive then." he said reminding her another reason why she did it.  
" Right. So what's the problem? "  
" Nothing probably can't handle. But you should come home instead."  
" Why? Is there something else that happened?" she sat up worried. Klaus sat up looking at her concerned.  
" Just that I was thinking of going through with the deal you made with the witch. You know since that's her family were talking about." he shrugged his shoulders.  
" You can't do that it's dangerous. "  
" Well it's my choice, my blood Kat-herine. Besides you have to come back home darling, seeing as you have no choice. I won't be responsible for what happens next."  
" What does that mean? "  
" I have to go darling, you know responsibility and all or maybe you've forgotten."  
" Wait. You still need to tell me where you hid it."  
" How about you come home and I'll tell you then."

Then he hit End Call.

Katherine stared at the phone not believing he had hung up on her. Pissed she got up ready to get out of bed but Klaus stopped her.

" What's wrong? "  
" You're brother's being an ass that's what. Shit." she grabbed her head.  
" Language sweetheart."  
" I told you I swear for the both of us because you don't."  
He laughed at her ridiculous statement. " You had something else you needed to tell me what is it? " Klaus asked her trying to distract her from leaving the bed.  
" It's about Rebekah."  
Klaus rolled his eyes realizing this had to be about the damn dance.

* * *

The male Original swore he knew he shouldn't have let her go alone. He should of made certain his older brother was in the room when she gave Klaus her blood. " And now they're in bed together."  
Sophie looked at him then said. " How about we make a deal. You help me by giving me what I want and I'll help you."  
" You're willing to risk helping me and what if Katherine finds out."  
" I don't really like your older brother all that much in the first place.' she stuck her hand out to him. " So how about it? "  
He looked at her hand and shook it. "You got yourself a deal witch." he smiled. Then he left the kitchen whistling feeling a bit odd since he felt some weird energy come from her when he shook her hand.

Sophie shook off the odd tingling from her hand and called Katherine's cell phone.

* * *

Rebekah was about to leave her room when she heard vibrations from the wall from Klaus's room not surprised at all guessing what was going on in there since she knew who was with him. She grabbed the item she was looking for and left. Remembering she still had to go to the salon to have her hair done. Going to speed out of the house when she remembered something then thought it wouldn't matter after the night was over. And walked instead. She recalled a discussion she had with Katherine earlier this week on the phone.

" So how's the family reunion going? "  
" How am I not surprised that you would call me first." the blonde Original brushed her hair looking through her vanity mirror in her room.  
" You sound upset. Still didn't get the cure."  
" You should be lucky that your neck isn't snapped instead of this hairbrush."  
" Oh I am. Feeling lucky that is Rebekah that your not dead."  
" I don't care how many times you say it Katherine. I don't believe what your telling me. I'm sure you're only telling me part of the truth. Just like when you tricked me."  
" Fine then, don't believe me. So what's really on your mind then? " she said driving.  
" Nik." she sighed.  
" Why's that? "  
" Because it seems you might be getting your way anyway, again as usual."  
" Why are you blaming me? "  
" Because I was invited to a dance called a prom but then Nik said. "  
" You couldn't go. Why because he didn't want you dancing with a human." she laughed how ridiculous it sounded until she didn't hear laughter on other end. " Tell me your joking."  
" Do you hear me laughing. He's worried about Silas taking any form. "  
" Especially your date."  
" It wasn't a date. Just a friendly invite."  
" Mmm. I'm sure. But sounds great then will make one last stop before we leave town."  
" Sure we can burn my dress while were at it."  
" Stop moping Rebekah. You've lived long, you'll get another chance I'm sure to dance at another high school if you wanted. So I'll see you then."  
" Yes I guess I will won't I. By the way I didn't get a chance to find your bracelet."  
" No worries. I have time since I'll be looking for something else as well."

Rebekah smiled about how unhappy she was and stared at her cellphone thinking of making another call.

Rebekah wonder if she should of told Katherine that she decided to go anyway and about her talk with her big brother. Then again thought it wouldn't matter because she'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

Sophie nervous as she made the call reminiscing her blunder of a mistake for telling Fitz after her conversation with Katherine.

" Hey Katherine what's up sweetie? "  
" Oh nothing. Just checking in and to tell you might have to move the boys along soon again."  
" Why's that? "  
" Because Originals might be leaving Mystic Falls."  
" Really. "  
" Yup. And it's too bad to I heard from the sister that there's going to be a prom happening soon."  
" Hm. That sucks for her."  
" I know. She's been telling me herself. Look I gotta go."  
End Call.

She looked down wondering about something. Feeling kinda sorry for someone she looked up when Fitz walked into room. " What is it Soph? "  
" Huh. Oh nothing. Just Katherine." she held cellphone.  
" Oh so what did she want."  
" Just to tell me that Originals leaving Mystic Falls and that there's a prom there."  
" That's too bad. Isn't one of the Originals a female. Too bad she missing out on opportunity."  
" Yeah. Opportunity." She kissed her wolf and told him she was going out.

Still not answering Sophie decided not to give up not since the day she had decided she would go through with her plan.

Laying the burned Original on top of the table she couldn't believe this is what a charred vampire would look like. Then she waited for Fitz and compelled girls to come in that were prepared beforehand. She knew this was a dangerous procedure but she wanted something from this Original and she sure as hell going to make certain to get it, whatever it meant it would take. She wanted to see her half brother again. The guilt of the day, the blood ritual, was eating her up inside. Sophie nodded her head at Fitz and then with the blade made small cut on her wrist feeding the blood to the Original. Then Fitz bit the first girl and fed her wrist to charred body until she saw a response then used her power to hold him down with wolf using his strength from devouring the female. And proceeded with the next, then feeding him her blood and next female, same way, until the near the last she had fed him her blood. Fitz had let Sophie heal the girls wrists then lead them out of the room giving them tea she had made each of them to replenish their blood including having added ginger to the mix.

The Original had gasped when he felt someone healing him. When she had finished he felt he had been yanked back into his body and could breathe for first time in days. He got up to stare at the female he knew had to be a witch smiling at how relieved she was that the plan had worked. " Welcome back to the living Kol Mikaelson, I'm Sophie, a caster. And a friend of someone you know."  
" I remember you darling. You were at that party Katherine and I were at. And your blood is quite addictive you know that."  
" Don't I know it." she sighed.  
She thought **I am so glad you remember. Because you're going to be owing me a favor.**

A male upset walking toward open woods touching his chest remembering having had the dagger pulled out of him on the day they had arrived here. "Feels like she just shoved another back into my chest. Damn that girl." He kicked the ground and turned back around to walk far back to the house. But he had went on the walk to clear his head. Hoping she'd come home instead of stay where she was at.

* * *

Katherine was upset she should of known Klaus wouldn't have listened having said something to her response about his sister wanting to be just a normal girl and he retorted back about her forgetting she's not a normal girl, got dressed, and left. She got inside her car after checking Kol's room and finding nothing, shoving her things and torn pantyhose inside her purse. She drove close out of town when she remembered to check her cellphone.

* * *

Checked her cellphone.

Klaus txt

We're not finish talking, yet.

* * *

Rolling her eyes she called the missed call.

" What is it Sophie? "  
" I lost somebody."  
" When? "  
" Few days ago."  
" You mean the day after I was training and left."  
" Ah yeah that sounds about right."  
" And nobody bothered to check." she wanted to mouth something else off closed her mouth.  
" Not really how it went."  
" What happened? "  
" You could say he heard something and decided to take off."  
" Something like a prom perhaps."  
" Yeah like that."  
" Sophie."  
" Yes."  
" Tonight is the prom."  
End Call.

Katherine cursed turning the car around.  
She was remembering the first lesson she had given and hoped it would come in handy this time.

She stared at ground at the male who was unconscious. Not being able to wait any longer she kicked him. He woke with a start. "What." he practically sat up confused. "Where am I? "  
" Morning baby pup."  
" You?! " He tried to scramble away.  
" Oh goody I guess we don't have to play the guessing game then."  
" Where's? "  
" I'm the one that asked for you to be taken away so."  
" Aren't you Katherine. That doppelganger."  
" And your a baby pup."  
" That's not my name."  
" I know what your name is. But to me your just a baby pup. And clearly it seems you don't trust me which I figured so." she dialed a number on a cellphone handed it to him. She waited until he was satisfied and smiled when she heard. "What do you want with me? "  
" To learn a lesson from me since I'm a little pissed off. Since I heard you think your some type of big shot leader. Who went up against Klaus and couldn't stand correctly and wind up being his little bitch instead. Who was saved by a hair's breath and let his comrades die."  
" I.. was one." he tried to say confidently and faltered remembering. Getting mad he had retorted.  
" At least I'm not some bitch who didn't have the courage to stand up against him and tried to take him out unlike you who bargained people's lives for their freedom. I tried to be a good leader. They weren't just some comrades of mine, they were my friends."  
" You don't sound like one. In fact you sound like a pathetic whining puppy that got his ass handed by a bigger dog. Oh is the poor puppy homesick."  
" That's it. You're nothing but a bitch." he ran at her trying to attack him. She flipped him on his butt. Looking up she pressed her lips together. " I've been called worse."  
" How did you? " he pointed his finger. Then came at her again when she smirked at him moving out of the way and then brushed her hair back like he was no trouble at all.  
" You know what your problem is baby pup. You don't know how to stand correctly like a leader." He laughed at her. "Yeah coming from someone who only knows how to run."  
" Alright then, come at me again like you mean it." He did and landed on the ground again. Getting mad he tried to grab her and she threw him to the ground again.  
He got up and decided this time he'd listen. When she realized he gave up she grinned.  
" Good first lesson baby pup' pointed her finger up "and I don't want to hear you complain about me calling you that. Learn how to gain my respect by passing the test and I might call you by your name instead."  
" Now first lesson. It's not about the strength, how bigger they are, or the power. It's about the confidence you exude. And' she jabbed her finger at him. " Never let your guard down, even when your standing, walking, sitting. Got it. You wanna show someone you're the boss, then show them you mean it. Now walk." She pointed her finger.

" Why are you doing this? What did I do to you? " he asked feeling puzzled.  
" You and wolf girl caused me a lot of trouble. And now you're going to pay for it."

She smiled remembering how many times she threw him into the ground that day. And grinned when he finally got the damn lesson right. Then frowned. " That damn idiot."

* * *

Klaus walked he wanted to clear his head from the little argument him and Katherine had. Remembering damn things that were said between them.

" That reminds me you should leave the jokes to Elijah. Your jokes are just not funny Klaus. Unless you don't mean them to be then you are."

" Oh really. Orphan Lockwood."

" That's not really funny."

" And yet you're trying not to smile."

" I'm twisted. You know that Klaus."

" I do. My Twisted Little Katerina."

" Don't call me that. Or I'll call you Klausy Little Pup."

" I don't like that."

" Uh oh. Big Bad Wolf mad at me." _crawls away laughing_  
_grabs her by waist pulls her back_ " Oh no you don't. You're not leaving."

They're both laughing.

* * *

" Let me get this straight having sex is more important then talking."

" I didn't say it wasn't."

"So you'd rather have sex then talk."

" That idea sounds better." **_Oh crap I forgot who I was talking to for a moment there._**

" Of course we can talk I didn't mean the way it sounded, love. I just don't want to argue with you." **I don't know what trouble you'll cause me. The last time you left. You sent that Little Wolf here.**

* * *

" She just wants to be a normal girl and have a normal life. At least can do let her enjoy the dance."

" She's forgetting she's not a normal girl."

"You're going to have to let her make her own choices Klaus she's not just your little sister. You're not allowing her the freedom she should have, anymore then the freedom you give me."

" And what happened the last time I let her out of my sight."

" If you're going to blame her for that "prank" you're going to have to blame me to since I was with her."

* * *

Klaus was annoyed. It wasn't his fault. **Damn it it's not my fault. This is not my fault. She doesn't understand. I'm giving my little sister as much of the freedom she wants, aren't I. I am.**

* * *

" Sometimes I don't think I know you anymore."

" That's not true. You know who I am."

" Do I? I mean in the past...but more and more lately."

" Katerina you understand."

" I did. And you understood me. We both understood each other. So much so we didn't even need words to be spoken between us."

* * *

_**Why is she holding out the Original Witch necklace.**_

_"She sealed all my memories of hatred for you..."_

_**Does my mother hate me that much or is it her.**_

* * *

" It's always been you." He smiled.

And frowned. "You're not allowing her the freedom she should have.."

* * *

" Maybe I don't want to go with you since you're acting like a fool."  
" You are not staying here. Half your life belongs to me. Have you gone mad  
they may kill you."  
" Maybe. Maybe not."  
" Katerina."

**No. No. I need to focus. I came here to...**

* * *

Klaus reached Mystic Falls Prom.  
**Now where is he.**


End file.
